


25 Days of Ficmas

by bisexualreina



Category: Sex Education (TV), The Fall (TV 2013), The X-Files
Genre: 25 Days of Christmas Prompt Challenge, 25 Days of Fic, F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:35:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 25
Words: 66,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27872398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bisexualreina/pseuds/bisexualreina
Summary: Different One Shots for 25 Days of Ficmas!!
Relationships: Fox Mulder/Dana Scully, Jean Milburn/Jakob Nyman, Stella Gibson & Dana Scully, Stella Gibson/Dana Scully
Comments: 104
Kudos: 159
Collections: bisexualreina and msgilliana’s 25 days of ficmas





	1. Day 1: Candy Cane

Scully sighed in defeat as she held the striped stocking out in front of her in the JC Penny’s photography suite, her eyes rolling as she watched Mulder strip their son down into nothing but the petite diaper that still ballooned over his tiny bottom. Her mother had gifted them the photo session, insisting that they take advantage of William’s early arrival before the holidays and get some photos taken for her to pin up and show off at church and the supermarket. Maggie was eager but nobody topped Mulder’s excitement for the grand holiday- or any holiday in general that meant he got to take time off, consume ravenous amounts of Maggie Scully’s treats, and dress himself, Scully, and now their son in ridiculous costumes just for kicks and the test scowl on his partner’s face.

She frowned at the prop costume that Mulder had picked out in the store prior to their appointment, begging and pleading with Scully before she eventually gave in as he proudly marched up towards the counter and purchased it. She gazed down at the large bag that they now carried everywhere, tucked neatly in the undercarriage of their bulky stroller, filled to the brim with William’s church and party outfit that she prayed he wouldn’t blow out in, not wanting to launder it after only one hour of use.

“Mulder I think it’s too cold for this, he’s going to hate it.” Scully frowned as she inspected the thin material, the price tag making her roll her eyes at the realization that she should’ve just brought along one of their already purchased stockings hanging from her mantle, instead of allowing him to purchase a twenty dollar novelty one; at least theirs were furry and lined.

“He’s going to love it, plus he’ll look pretty dang cute in it.” Mulder winked, now holding their naked newborn against his fleecy sweater, tiny feet probing at his bicep, the baby’s tiny face scrunching angrily at the cool breeze hitting his exposed skin. “He’s going to look like a little candy cane present that was dropped in your stocking, Scully! Then when we have the next we can take the same picture in the same candy cane outfit!” He grinned, the mention of another causing Scully to release a sleep deprived scoff as she wormed a pacifier into the whimpering baby’s mouth before scooting him into the stocking.

“Now time for you to get changed.” Mulder grinned as he continued to gently rock all six pounds of their son snuggled warmly in his outfit against Mulder’s crewneck, her eyebrow raising in an exasperated gasp.

“Into what? We’re taking a few photos of our son so my mom can show him off, you said nothing about  _ us _ taking any!” Scully protested, taking William from Mulder who was now squatting under the stroller to retrieve a pair of matching candy cane pajamas for them both, along with her tiny bag of cosmetics that he had swiped from her counter.

“We should remember our first Christmas together as well, plus Scully, he needs a good old fashioned glamour shoot to look back on, and a reminder that his parents were pretty dang cool back then.” Mulder winked, handing the items over towards a now frowning Scully who continued to rock the baby, not budging and refusing the items.

“You should’ve just let me know, Mulder,” She whispered, her eyes looking down at her jeans that dug a bit harder into her stomach, her hair twisted back carelessly into a bun at the bottom of her head to keep it out of her eyes.

“I just wanted to surprise you…” he began to defend, but judging by the watering of her eyes he knew he had made a mistake. Glancing over at the photographer who was silently setting the cameras up, he sighed and began tugging on his partner into the corner of the room out of earshot.

“Scully, what’s wrong? I truly thought this is something you’d like, if you don’t want to take any we can always come back and do ours later, but why are you upset?” He asked nervously, already mentally reminding himself not to pull a stunt like this again.

“Because I just had a baby, Mulder!” Scully whispered, and it was true, two and a half weeks ago they were bringing William home from the hospital following quite an eventful and anxiety inducing entrance into the world. Her words causing Mulder to frown and place a hand on her shoulder.

“I haven’t slept in ages, and I feel swollen… _ everywhere _ ! I would’ve at least liked to at least brush my hair! I can barely stand without looking like I’m in some serious pain down there- I want to look pretty when I take these.” Scully began to weep, her expression dire as she glanced over at the platform that the photographer began setting up, her heart feeling like it was plummeting into her stomach.

“Okay, I’m sorry. We don’t have to, you’re right and I should’ve told you. I’m sorry, Scully.” Mulder whispered, carefully wrapping an arm around her shoulders before pressing a kiss onto her forehead, feeling the exhaustion radiate through her body with the simple physical connection, making her silently weep harder.

“Hey.” Mulder whispered, tilting her chin up so that he was finally meeting her eyes, clouded with the need for sleep and a hearty meal, sniffling quietly. “You are beautiful. Even if you don’t feel it right now.” He whispered, his words attempting to soothe whatever hurt he had inflicted or resurfaced, softly brushing his thumb against her cheek.

He had noticed, the way she flinched upon Mulder’s flash of the camera while she was tiredly tucked away in the crisp sheets of the hospital bed, their son settled in her lap or arms, quietly complying for the sake of memories and documentation. She had refused any kind of candid photos around the apartment, only allowing their teeny son to be the subject of his shutterbug tendencies.

“I just want to shower before we take family photos, that’s all.” She sighed, trying to calm herself down, regulating her breathing back to normal in record time, her hand pushing the pajamas back over towards him, urging him to change into the outfit.

“We can wait, Scully, I’m not taking cute photos all by myself, the photographer is going to get distracted by my new and improved dad bod.” Mulder winked, making Scully finally breathe out a chuckle.

“Sorry, I promise we can get some done soon.” She exhaled, but Mulder simply shook his head and pressed a kiss onto her lips before glancing over at the photographer who was now awkwardly waiting for them to finish up. 

“No need to apologize.” He assured, now feeling like quite the ass to be putting her in that situation, adamant to make it up to her. He saw how incredibly tired she was, how she had reminded that even standing was a burdensome and sore chore for her, his mind now turning a million miles a minute as he began to think.

The impatient man’s clearing of his throat caused Mulder to just sigh and take their son from her arms, both of them still managing to be entranced by his little red and white striped stocking.

“Alright, we’re all ready!”

  
  


…

  
  


The photos had been printed and stuffed into a massive folder that now sat inside of the stroller along with every other item they owned, convincing Mulder that perhaps lugging around a bulky stroller did come in handy at times. Their return home had been a welcomed relief to both parents, prompting Scully to strip their son of his snuggly pajamas and change him into new ones, the mall just reeking of flu germs.

“Let me.” Mulder offered from behind his partner, scooting her out of the way of the changing table, the rising moon telling the both of them that with a prompt feeding their son’s day would be hopefully coming to an end. 

Much to Scully’s conflicting conscience, she couldn’t produce much, leaving formula as the only option at this point, however, allowing Mulder to take some of the feedings to help her keep her sanity, and today she felt like she needed that extra break.

As if he was reading her mind, he vanished into the kitchen with their son contently tucked on his shoulder, his slobbery fingers now in his mouth as he comfort sucked, alerting Mulder of his hunger.

“Scully!” She heard her partner call in a hushed tone, causing her to shake out of her daze from the corner of the room and pad into the kitchen where Mulder was shaking a bottle with a burp cloth on the opposite shoulder, the sight enough to make Scully reconsider the doctor’s abstinence orders for another month.

“I got this right now, I left a few goodies for you in the bathroom so go and check it out.” He winked as he dabbed some of the white liquid onto his wrist, a knowing smirk creeping onto his lips when he figured she was out of sight, but she had luckily caught it, along with a soft whisper to their son.

_ “Just you and me tonight, buddy.” _

As she pushed the bathroom door open she happily embraced the comforting warmth and slight steam that pooled onto her frigid skin. Her large, clawfoot tub was filling and the aroma of fresh mint soap and chocolate caused her to glance at the pack of holiday bath salts that Mulder had most likely purchased from the store while she was showing proof of purchase at the photo checkout. 

A warm mug of tea sat on the small shelf that normally held her towels and wash cloths was placed on the side along with a towel and her blue robe warming on her radiator. A note sat tented beside the mug and she lifted it to see her partner’s scribbled chicken scratch that she had learned to read seamlessly years ago, the words bringing a smile to her face.

_ ‘I now realize you’ve been feeling out of it, get in the bath and I’ll be in once our boy is down for the night.’ -Spooky _

She bit her lip and eagerly undressed out of her stiff denim jeans and wilted blouse, her only clean clothes that were acceptable for any kind of outing, due to the overflowing laundry that sat untouched when they left, now noticing that the bin was empty, and the washer was now lulling a load.

The water was warm and inviting to her stiff and tired muscles, allowing her to exhale upon finally submerging herself, resting her eyes to wait for her partner to arrive. She figured it would be a while, knowing the fussy nature of their son, but before she could dwell on the thought the door was creaking open, revealing Mulder with a fresh hand towel, a few other items and a large jar of something in his hand.

“Good, you’ve found everything.” He grinned, setting her bathtub tray over the top before setting a plate down that she hadn’t even noticed him walk in with. A burger sat on it piled high with cheese, onion rings, barbecue sauce, and pickles along with a glass of water and a takeout cup that she could already smell, the frozen hot chocolate that she still seemed to want following her arrival of their son, dawned with crushed candy canes and whipped cream given the holiday season.

“What the- when did you…?” She began to question, but he just shrugged feigning innocence, making her smirk and ravage it all, forgetting to breathe momentarily. 

“Santa must’ve brought it.”

She felt the same euphoric panic in the past, kissing the man she had loved for ages, taking her breath away with his performances behind closed bedroom doors, but in this instance it was the fucking burger.

“Oh my god.” She moaned, setting the nearly consumed burger down on the plate, taking a breath as she slid farther under the water, glancing over at him with with grateful eyes, watching him unscrew the lid of the jar, revealing the familiar green goop that she had used in the past on her complexion.

“I saw the jar on the counter when we stayed together in Arcadia, figured you’d like it.” He shrugged, taking the tiny spatula out of the lid before spreading the thick paste all over her cheeks, his attempt making her bubble out a touched giggle. The sound was like music to his ears, causing him to set the jar down and reach over to press a loud kiss on her mask covered face, coating his lips in it.

“Ew, Mulder!” She found herself screeching before swatting him away, instantly realizing the volume of her voice, the both of them freezing for a moment, and once it passed sans crying they both settled back into the lighthearted fun again.

“Mmm it must taste good!” Mulder exclaimed, going to lick his lips, but Scully’s eyes widened and she playfully swatted at him in complete exasperation.

“Do not eat the face mask that came off of my face!” She chastised, making him chuckle and swipe it off.

“But it smells like candy canes!” He complained, making Scully roll her eyes playfully at him and cross her arms over her breasts.

“That’s called spearmint, Mulder.” She corrected, shoving the straw into his mouth, watching him consume the thick ice cream in shock.

“ _ That _ is candy cane.” She winked, and with a slight tug on his arm she was kissing his minty lips softly, both of them covered in the goosebump inducing scent that they both craved so much, or maybe it was just each other.


	2. Day 2: Winter Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 2 Prompt: Wedding!

Scully grumbled in frustration as she fiddled with the zipper of her dark green taffeta bridesmaid dress, allowing her wife to intercept out of the bathroom, zipping the atrocity with a soft smile, resting her chin on Scully’s bare left shoulder. Slender arms slithered around her waist and hugged the redhead close to Stella’s body, a kiss planting itself onto the goose bumped skin.

“This seriously cannot be what Vanessa wants us to wear.” Scully complained, the choice of dress by her soon to be sister in law driving her up a wall, the shimmery fabric bundled in all the unflattering angles, a large bow laying over the one strap over her right shoulder. Stella just shrugged and admired the way her wife’s vibrant red hair contrasted against the Christmas Tree style dress. 

“She has probably been dreaming about this day for ages, you know not all people like to sneak off into the forest with their government certified officiant who just happens to be your work partner and get hitched in secrecy. Plus, I think you look beautiful.” Stella winked, clasping the golden cross over Scully’s prominent collar bones.

Dana considered her wife’s words and rubbed the simple golden band and rock on her left finger, how it would draw in the attention of her entire family present, given the fact that she was the only living Scully willing to attend her brother’s nuptials, knowing full well that Melissa would be by her side in the same ugly dress if she was given the chance.

“Hey…what is it?” Stella frowned, noticing the gathering tears in Dana’s crystal blue eyes, turning her softly in her gold, sparkly heels to face her. Scully shrugged and allowed Stella to dash off to find a tissue, carefully dabbing at her cheeks to protect her makeup from smearing.

“Everything, I wish people wouldn’t stare at us like we were some kind of case that I would have at work, that I could kiss you like all the other couples who are going to be there. I wish my mother was here to walk her son down the aisle, that Missy was alive so we could dance with Charlie like goofballs like we used to when we were younger,” Scully began to ramble, her voice cracking with each word, “I wish that people wouldn’t ask us which one of us carried Luciana, and other invasive questions. I wish that my stupid fucking brother wasn’t such an ass and hadn’t refused to come because I miss my nephew and want him to meet his niece.” 

Stella waited a moment before frowning in Scully’s direction. At the realization that she had finished the blonde leaned in slowly and pulled her wife into a tight embrace, taffeta bows be damned, hearing it scrunch against itself.

“I’m sorry.” Stella breathed simply, her words holding all the support the Scully needed in the moment, along with her simple presence. “Families are hard and messy, and it sucks when it should just be easy, but I am here, our daughter is here, and is the most beautiful flower girl ever, even if she is three months old, and everyone else doesn’t matter.” Stella sighed, rubbing her hands up and down Scully’s bare arms, despite the cold.

“She is really cute.” Scully whimpered, glancing over at the blonde baby mewling in the portable cot beside the bed, clad in her matching white and green dress.

“So are you, and all you have to focus on is smiling, being happy for Charlie, and I will worry about the rest.” Stella winked, mopping up Dana’s makeup before tossing the soiled tissues into the bin with a definitive thud.

“But I am sorry that you are doing this without your sister, I imagine this is something that siblings look forward to.” The blonde shrugged, as an only child Stella struggled to understand the constant dilemmas that Scully found herself thrown into amongst her siblings, but she knew she could be the blind supporter of her wife when she needed it most.

“I wish you could’ve met her, she would’ve loved you.” Scully sighed, her family weighing heavily on her mind as she clipped her earrings on, still allowing Stella to catch her hand before she wandered off to grab her clutch and wrap that they were requiring her to wear in the church.

“I would’ve loved to meet her too.” Stella tried, only getting a grateful nod from Dana who still found herself getting emotional at any mention of her late sister.

“Well, let’s get going before little miss has a blow out in her expensive dress.” Scully sighed, reaching into the bassinet to retrieve the gurgling baby and place her on her bare shoulder, knowing she’d hate the feeling of the scratchy bow on her soft, sensitive skin.

“Well look at you, I’ve been so wrapped up in my own thoughts I never even got to admire my beautiful date.” Scully grinned while Stella stuffed the diaper bag with last minute items, lugging it onto her shoulder, giving her a shocked but self aware twirl.

She truly did look stunning in Scully’s eyes, she was a bit biased, in her eyes Stella Gibson was absolutely gorgeous in every walk of life, but as she stood clad in a periwinkle dress and tan pumps, Scully could barely take her eyes off of her. Her normally flowy, blonde ringlets were tied up on the bottom right corner of her head, allowing billowy strands to fall against her face, along with her quickly applied makeup that made her look like an angel.

“Stop gawking, we can’t have sex before the wedding, your bow will get messed up and we have a baby that is present.” Stella smirked, swatting at Scully’s ass before passing her in the narrow corridor.

“Alright, Mrs. Gibson.” Scully taunted, the comment only resulting in an eye roll.

…

The ceremony had gone smoothly, the blonde only receiving a few stares as she processed down the aisle solo, to find her seat in an aisle spot to get a glimpse of her wife and daughter and capture a few photos while they separately made their way down the aisle. The second being from a disapproving aunt who had attempted to chastise Stella for breastfeeding the baby during the lengthy rite of marriage, her glare telling her to not utter one word in her direction as their baby greedily fed. She had agreed to using the draped covering while in Mass, for her wife’s sake, knowing how anxious she already was, but she knew she’d be shouting over some priests if she tried to stop her.

However the family seemed to settle into the swing of things at the gaudy reception, the detective sitting contently at her assigned table, waiting for her wife and daughter to process in and join her. She mindlessly took notes on distant Scully relatives present, and gawked over the resemblance Dana had with her youngest brother. Their profiles were scarily accurate, and if she didn’t know better she’d assume they were twins.

Charlie and Vanessa had been kind to Dana and Stella, warmly embracing them and their love, a sharp contrast to Bill who had glared at the blonde as if she had entranced his baby sister into falling into her sapphic trap. She appreciated their support, and was happy that Dana had the loving sibling that she deserved, to relate with her in the things that she couldn’t fully understand.

Upon their entrance Stella found herself grinning at the sound of  _ Dr. Dana Scully-Gibson, sister of the groom and bridesmaid,  _ the sound of her name tagged along with hers always managing to warm her heart. 

_ Along with Dana and her escort Paul, she is accompanied by Luciana Gibson-Scully, niece to the bride and groom and quite a precious flower girl. _

Stella clapped with a wide grin on her face as she watched them finally emerge through the banquet hall doors, Scully’s left arm hooked in the elbow of her partner, her right arm carefully cradling their daughter who was angrily crying at the clapping, Dana’s eyes telling her wife to fetch her to try and soothe her.

Stella just chuckled and complied, scooping their baby off of the dance floor and back towards their seat where she tied the cover on again to feed her, both of them swaying with the Celine Dion that was playing as the newlyweds processed out.

A smile graced her face as her wife finally joined her at the table, a hand resting on her back as they both watched their first dance from their seats, picking at their salads placed in front of them.

“They make each other happy, I wish my mom could put aside her differences to see this, she already lost a child, she should be eager to celebrate her living ones and their happiness.” Scully sighed as her brother and sister in law swayed amongst the fake powdery snow on the dance floor. Stella nodded silently and noticed the slight shimmer in her wife’s eyes, telling her she was close to tears, knowing full well that what was coming next would bring on the water works.

“Give it up for the newlyweds! Now normally this is the time when we do the father-daughter dance, but Vanessa is going to do a quick shoe change,” the dj announced, the crowd of guests settling as he emerged from his booth with a microphone.

“But I do have someone who wants to say a few words.” He shrugged, passing the microphone off to Charlie who gave Stella a knowing nod of gratitude, the both of them making last minute arrangements before the start of the party.

“Hello, I just wanted to thank everyone for coming,” Charlie smiled, his wide grin matching his sister’s who stared on mildly, oblivious to what was happening, “as some of you know my parents aren’t here, my father passed a while ago and my mother…couldn’t be here. So I’d like to invite my sister up here.” He grinned, glancing over at Dana who was now sitting up rigid in her seat, blue eyes whipping over in Stella’s direction who was now eagerly urging her wife out of her chair.

Scully felt her eyes water as she began to sway awkwardly at first with her little brother, pressing her chin into his coat. She could hear the dramatic introductory music of  _ The Promise  _ blaring on the large speakers, the song making Dana choke up even more at the memory of Melissa blasting it through the apartment that the three of them had shared while getting their footing as graduated adults, medical students, and young college kids.

“Why did you choose an 80s ballad for our dance together? People are going to think we’re weird.” Dana tried to joke, but her tears kept getting the best of her as she smiled up at her brother who just shrugged down at her.

“Because, if I recall correctly, this was the only song that you could shake your booty to, according to Missy.” Charlie pointed out, making Dana chuckle and smack his lapel playfully, the mentioning of their lost sister accompanied by their shared guilt that they carried causing the both of them to somber out.

“You’re right, and I bet she’s pretty pissed up in Heaven that we are listening to  _ The Promise  _ and crying over it at your wedding.” Dana pointed out, making Charlie chuckle at her remark and nod, grabbing a firm grip on her petite waist to spin her around and off her feet in the dizzying speed that she used to hate, making her erupt into a bubbly shrill.

“Charlie!” She exclaimed until he set her down on the wooden dance floor, releasing his sister before making eye contact with her, the both of them waiting a beat before wiggling their bodies freely to the sonic tempo of the song. Dana just flashed her best finger guns before bouncing her shoulders over towards her brother who goofily twirled her, as if they were transported back to the dance floor of a distant relative’s wedding to just have fun and dance.

Stella giggled happily at the sight as she readjusted herself, lifting their baby to watch the joyful sight, joining the group with a soft clap along to the beat.

“Your mom is apparently a very goofy dancer, Lu. I hope she teaches you how to dance like that.” Stella whispered towards the intrigued baby who was squirming on her lap, settling as the final  _ ‘I will’  _ faded out, followed by a gaggle of touched and excited claps, ending the dance with a tight hug between brother and sister.

…

The night was lively enough to keep the attention of both sleep deprived women, but upon the dimming of the lights, a blue glow washing over the dance floor as the song choices slowed down, Stella found herself empty handed while Vanessa eagerly held her new niece.

“Care to dance Mrs. Scully-Gibson?” She smirked at Dana who nodded and raised an eyebrow at her, allowing her wife to wrap her in her arms and slowly sway on the dance floor. 

“It’s doctor, actually.” She flirted back, causing the blonde to pucker her lips and quickly press them against her wife’s before anyone could register what had been done. However Scully found her hand drawing Stella back in to return a proper kiss, their nose bumping as they pulled away.

“Did you orchestrate that?” Dana questioned towards her wife who just feigned innocence and dropped her jaw open, brushing a stray hair behind Scully’s ear before shrugging.

“Your brother may have been asking me for a favor and I may have thrown in the fact that you two deserved a family moment, and given the fact that Maggie is wallowing at home…why not then?” Stella shrugged, making Dana just twist her lips and hug her wife tighter as they swayed on the dance floor.

“Do you wish we had a wedding like this?” Stella asked as the song played on, causing Dana to pull away and raise an eyebrow at her before shaking her head promptly.

“No, because I’m getting sleepy right now and I don’t have to stay and wait for my family members to leave. I can go fetch our daughter, go up to the room with you, order a pizza and go to sleep.” Scully shrugged, but Stella just scoffed and rolled her eyes at her, not believing that for a second.

“That is what we want to do now as new moms, but you’re saying you never wanted a party like this?” Stella insisted, but Dana just smirked and trailed her hands down the back of the blonde’s periwinkle dress, resting right above her bottom on her lower back, lowering her voice to a seductive growl.

“No, because even then I wanted to have you all to myself, and didn’t want to wait.” She insisted, causing Stella to promptly lead her off the dance floor with thoughts of pizza and hotel room sheets in mind, but the memory of a much different wedding night-their wedding night, bringing a blush to both of their cheeks.


	3. Day 3: Icy Ankles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 3 Prompt: Snow!!

Scully cursed as she watched Stella fly in the air with Emily tucked securely in her lap, their sled going over a rogue and tightly hidden rock that catapulted them higher than intended. The redhead gasped and watched as her wife impressively tucked her body to keep the small, giggling girl from hitting the packed snow.

Scully was already jogging towards the bottom of the bank, the entirety of her blood freezing at the sound of an audible crack and an agony filled whimper coming from the powder that they had landed in, buried in a tree well.

Emily was obliviously giggling at the ride that they had just gone on, thinking that her blonde mother’s shrieks were joyful shrills of fun, shaking Stella for more. 

“Are you okay?!” Scully cried breathlessly as she jogged over towards the tree that was sprinkling flakes of the soapy snow onto both of their glistening blonde locks. Stella just groaned in partial relief at the sound of her wife approaching, gently pushing Emily off of her lap and into Scully’s trusted and safe embrace, nervous to look down at her foot that was twisted and mangled, the rubber sole of her boot now caught under her sled.

“My foot- fuuuuuck.” Stella grumbled, trying on her own at first to free it, but upon the shooting pains that went up and down her leg, she quit in defeat. Scully would normally roll her eyes upon hearing the profanity in such a close proximity to their observant and now mimicking daughter, but gauging by the twisting of Stella’s ankle, she figured that she was entitled to a few swear words.

“Lean back.” Scully instructed as the blonde shifted her weight off of the sled to free her foot from between the sled, snow, and tree, the movement making her whimper between grit teeth.

“Sorry.” Scully frowned, now linking her arms under Stella’s armpits, pulling her up and onto one leg, wrapping her elbow around her neck and shoulders. Luckily the cabin that they had been vacationing in was nestled at the bottom of the slippery hill, tucked behind a thicket of pine trees that hugged the edge of the road.

“Hang onto me,” Scully instructed to the huffing blonde who was now crankily holding onto her small frame, “Emily my love, mama has to help mummy back down to the house, can you pull the sled like you watched before? With the string?” Scully delegated, their toddler nodding at both women before tugging on the red twine, the tiny family slowly limping towards the warmth of their awaiting cabin.

As Scully carefully helped her wife up the wet steps she made extra care to keep an eye on Emily who somehow seemed to inherit Scully’s clumsy nature, not wanting to have to nurse every member of her family back to health while on vacation.

“Extra careful, Em. Remember, slow and steady…” Dana reminded, making the toddler furrow her brow and grip the wooden railing with her free hand versus her regular scrambling, “wins the race.” Emily completed, the three of them making it to the back door.

“Get her inside and all dried off, I think I can limp into the dining room.” Stella whispered, noticing her trembling daughter who was somehow waiting patiently for Scully to get the keys out and juggle the blonde.

“No, I can get her undressed once I put you down.” Scully pointed out, knowing that if she attempted to limp or hop she would most likely slip, and nothing paired worse with a sprained ankle than a busted lip, chipped tooth, or broken nose.

Another sigh, but this time it was a breath of discomfort from Stella whose throbbing leg was beginning to get the best of her composure.

“Em, go in please.” Scully requested to get the little girl moving, not caring that she was tracking in globs of snow onto the carpet with her pint sized boots- she needed to get Stella off her feet. With a tired sigh the blonde was set into one of the dining room chairs, unzipping her jacket while Scully tended to their antsy toddler who was probably getting cranky for a nap.

“All better, now can you do mama a favor?” Scully smiled towards Emily who eagerly nodded, the doctor’s demeanor similar to a chief of staff, delegating the little one as her trusty surgeon, tasked with gathering all of the pillows from the spare room, partially to keep her busy.

Upon the sound of her socks against the carpet, Scully was finally able to turn her attention towards her wife who was nervously biting down on her lip, not ready for her prognosis. The large snow jacket had been removed, just leaving her in the large, waterproof snow pant jumper, beanie, and bulky boots.

“I need to get the boots off so you can get the wet jumper off.” Scully warned, crouching in front of Stella who just shuddered at the thought. She winced painfully as the doctor slowly and carefully pulled the footwear off of the injured limb, causing tears to well up in her already moist eyes.

“I know, that is the worst of it and you’re all done.” She apologized, eagerly sliding the other boot off, allowing them to both shrug her suspenders off of the bib, shedding her last bit of winter clothing.

“Okay Detective, let’s get you warm on the sofa.” Scully winked, nearly lifting her off of the chair, void of her jacket as well. She could feel the tension in Stella’s muscles as she struggled to limp towards the living room, taking advantage of the moment to press a soft brush of her lips against her cheek.

Their last few limps got them to the large couch that faced the fireplace, television, and large glass walls that stretched up towards the ceilings, allowing anyone who sat there to view the trance like snowfall.

“Down you go.” Scully grunted before setting a now trembling Stella who finally relaxed into the squishy cushions, taking a deep breath as Scully settled onto the coffee table, drawing her socked foot onto her lap.

“London Bridge!” The two mothers heard from the edge of the sofa, the sound of Emily’s exclamation making their eyes widen. Her favorite game consisting of Stella swinging the three year old back and forth, bouncing her between her legs, their game specific to the both of them, the blonde claiming that Scully couldn’t since she hadn’t properly bounced on London Bridge like she had while growing up in the city.

Before either of them could find the second say anything, the little girl slamming into Stella’s throbbing ankle, causing an involuntary and loud wail of agony.

“Shit!” She cried out, dropping her head back on the couch, one hand clasping over her mouth to muffle the sounds of cries, not wanting to swear any more in front of their three year old. Scully’s hand protectively steadied her ankle and pulled their daughter back, the commotion startling Emily.

“Mummy?” She whimpered, moving towards the edge of the sofa, her pudgy hand gripping Stella’s thigh adorned in fleecy grey leggings. Scully could notice the tears building in Emily’s eyes as she watched Stella try to reign in her tears, but by the pulsing of her ankle she could tell that she was in some serious pain.

“Emily, come here my love, mummy needs a grown up minute.” Scully urged, rubbing a soothing hand up and down her wife’s calf to try and soothe her. Although Emily wanted to listen, petrified tears began to run down her cheeks, now tugging at Stella’s pants, desperate to get her attention.

“Mummy…I’m sorry!” She cried, hot tears now spilling down both of their cheeks, the blonde slowly regaining her composure as she grit her teeth through the pounding of her ankle, swiftly wiping her tears away to glance down at her anxious daughter.

“It’s okay, mummy hurt her foot in the snow so she can’t play London Bridge with you for a bit.” Stella explained, brushing a hand over Emily’s soft cheek, bopping her flushed nose with her icy finger. She still shuddered and popped her thumb into her mouth to try and self soothe, making Stella grunt as she sat up, taking the non-salivated hand into her lap.

“Remember when you fell off the sofa and mama had to fix the owie on your knee?” Stella questioned, making the toddler think for a moment and nod, recalling how sensitive the rugburn had been to touch. “It’s just like this, so mummy can’t play that game with you.” Stella whispered, rubbing her daughter’s cheek to stop her crying. The act calmed her down enough for Scully to catch her attention as she slowly began to pull the furry sock off of her foot.

“What are you doing to mummy’s foot?” Emily questioned curiously, toddling over towards Scully who was simply examining the swelling, it was a bad sprain, luckily not a break, but still bad enough to ache like one. She thanked her lucky stars for that fact alone, she was in no mood to be driving through a blizzard to find a junky hospital to get the bone set.

“Doctor Mama is making sure that Mummy’s foot feels better.” Dana explained, causing the little girl to tilt her head and lean her head onto her redheaded mother’s leg. “How?” She questioned curiously, giving Scully an idea.

“I am going to get some ice for Mummy’s foot, and we’re going to put it on some pillows so it doesn’t get swollen, and then we are going to eat some popcorn and watch a movie and give her lots of kisses.” Scully explained, causing Emily to squeal in delight at the plan for Stella’s recovery, pressing an excited kiss onto the blonde’s knee.

“I want to make mummy’s foot feel better too.” Emily announced, which was what Scully had expected, their toddler imitating both women with everything these days. Giving her a nod Dana was now gingerly lifting her daughter onto the coffee table, moving Stella’s uninjured foot off of the carpet and onto Emily’s lap to mirror how she was sitting. Without prompting the little girl was tugging on Stella’s mismatched sock, stretching the toe out until it popped off of her foot, studying her mother to see what she needed to do next.

“Ice.” She recalled, looking over at Scully who chuckled and nodded at her, impressed that she managed to remember what she had listed previously. Carefully setting her injured foot onto the wood, Scully was vanishing into the open concept kitchen, dumping ice cubes into the rubber bladder that was stored, gathering two towels, one to protect Stella’s skin from the cold, the other to serve as a fake ice pack for Emily to work with.

“Oh thank you Dr. Emily, I am feeling much better.” She could hear Stella thanking from the sofa, glancing over to see their daughter lightly tapping her uninjured ankle with her fingers, leaning her head against the joint to listen to what Scully assumed was a heartbeat.

“Mummy you need to go to sleep.” Emily babbled, making Scully pinch back a giggle when she leaned over the counter to see her wife with the recliner cover draped over her forehead like she had done countless times when either of them had a fever. Upon seeing her mother with the new instruments for their now makeshift hospital, she was scrambling back to her post on the coffee table, using Stella’s healthy ankle as an anchor to pull herself onto the table, setting it back into her lap.

“You are all better.” Emily announced, her tone sounding grave, similar to what she had most likely heard Scully use when debriefing Stella on the days she had endured in the hospitals. “Perfect, I was worried.” Stella exhaled as Scully joined them, now fluffing the pillows under her now swelling ankle, setting the ice pack against the red and angry joint, causing another wince.

“How's that?” She whispered, but the blonde just nodded gratefully at her, both mothers now turning their attention towards Emily who was busying herself with her kitchen towel, bundling it up and pressing it against Stella’s bare foot.

“Oh much better!” Scully encouraged, watching their tiny daughter lift Stella’s leg with all of her effort, glancing at her other mother for some assistance, making her choke back a chuckle before positioning her other foot beside her injured one, the blonde now slouched on the sofa with both feet elevated.

“Now for the last part of mummy’s treatment.” Scully grinned, scooping up Emily and setting her into Stella’s outstretched arms, watching as she instantly cuddled into her embrace, resting her head above her heart. 

“Kisses!” Emily exclaimed, peppering her mother with tiny and slobbery pecks, which were generously redistributed onto the three year old.

A grin spread on Scully’s lips as she vanished to grab the bag of Cheetos instead of popcorn, not wanting to waste a whole three and a half minutes when she could be curled up on the sofa with them.

“Mama coming in.” She announced happily, noticing out of the corner of her eye, the snow coming down in graceful flakes. Sliding beside her wife with the Cheetos and blanket the three of them found a warm bliss indeed filled with kisses, snacks, movies, and love.


	4. Day 4: Splintered Wood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 4 Prompt: Sled/Sledding

It had been a simple service, with only a few attending to fill the seats of the first few pews of the church. Scully insisted on a Catholic funeral, Mulder’s every present opinions on religion now tucked away while assisting his partner with the arrangements, knowing her condition was sending her already grief stricken hormones through the roof.

At times William seemed to be the only thing tying them together after all those years following Scully’s painful departure from their Unremarkable House, bags packed and heart heavy, but now they didn’t even have his body to put to rest. 

The night of his death she had sunk to the edge of the dock and stared into the water for hours, utterly silent. It scared Mulder, no shook him to his very core as he watched her shoulders shake, a hand clasped tightly over her mouth. He sat with her, holding her, warming her, doing anything he could to try and help. He felt grief and sadness as well, but he knew he shouldn’t have, he had been everything he had feared, an absent father to their son while she loved him from the minute he was formed within her.

He had to drag her away from the edge as the wind and rain picked up, leading them to an even more horrific shock- Director Skinner being loaded into an ambulance, dazed and groaning, while Monica’s limp body was being resuscitated on the stretcher. Scully had still remained silent, unmoving, and still, occasionally gripping harder onto the wet material of Mulder’s jacket until an officer offered them a ride back to Scully’s home.

She sat silent for days, any sudden movement or noise making her tiny frame flinch out of pure shock of being disturbed from whatever thought she was lingering with. He had never seen her so shattered, she learned how to hide it well, and deflected whenever he probed to see what was bothering her, hell, it took him dying and coming back for him to see some anguished tears from her, but even then he blamed the roundness of her form and the gentle boy within her for that.

The priest had shared a few words of comfort to the parents, the rest of the group consisting of the two agents that had assisted them on their cases in the past few weeks, Charlie and his husband, and one of their son’s girlfriends who sat teary eyed in the back. Monica and Skinner hadn’t been strong enough to attend, although the brunette had pushed through enough to at least order a bouquet of flowers to be sent to Scully’s home, wanting to reach out.

Mulder’s heart ached, obviously for the loss of their son, but for the grieving woman who stared on, realizing that her group was rapidly dwindling. He prayed that Monica would pull through, because without her she only had Mulder, and her brother who expressed his eagerness to reconnect, their only other live sibling miles and miles away with little interest in her issues. 

The snow began to stick on the asphalt of her front yard, the sight painful for her as he watched her stare. Her plate from the wake sat untouched on the nightstand, and after some begging from Mulder he was able to get her nibbling on a few bites of the finger sandwiches, his hand finding her middle again, like she had insisted on that fateful night, taking a deep breath to try again. 

“Hey.” Was all he could muster at this point, the sound of children squealing on the block causing her eyes to pinch shut, their cries of joy over the falling snow too much for her to bear at this point. He swallowed and found a seat beside her, setting a hand on hers, just waiting out the silence to see if she would say anything.

“I know it’s…well, you know,” he began, unsure of how to even verbalize the grief that she was feeling, the confusion that she felt over her words at the dock, initially believing the lies that the rotting old man had fed her, the truth relieving some of the fears that she had, but bringing back that cold, paralyzing grief that she had felt. “but I need you to try and eat something, and drink some water.” Mulder begged, but it was as if he was talking to a wall, her mind far away from this bedroom.

“I bought him a sled.” Scully announced, her words catching Mulder off guard. Her voice was hoarse and trembling, but she clung to the idea and breathed nervously, her bony hands gripping the hem of her black dress.

“He was only a few months old and he couldn’t even sit up on his own but I bought him a bright red, wooden sled.” She recalled, biting down on her lip with enough force for a small droplet of blood to form.

“San Diego never had snow and knowing that I was going to have him during the winter time…I wanted him to at least have it…” her words small as the memory consumed her, unable to concentrate on anything else, “I was going to wrap it in a big matching bow and put it under the Christmas Tree for him.” She shuddered, her knowledge of how their story ended finally causing her to choke back a sob, her face contorting into a grimace of indescribable pain.

“He- oh my god he died.” She began to sob, crossing her arms around herself as the warm, salty tears flowed down her cheeks in copious amounts. Her lungs began to struggle for air and she could feel a lump rising in her throat, threatening a gag or two.

Mulder’s eyes filled at the sight and he instinctively leaned in, gingerly encasing her twitching frame against his chest. Wails like he had never even heard before filled his ears and broke his heart into two clean halves, the sensation swift and agonizing.

“I never got to hold him- to tell him that I loved him! To tell him that I was sorry!” She screeched, nails digging painfully into his back as she clung to him as if he were her only anchor left to this earth. He softly rocked her, trying his hardest to formulate the right words to tell the grieving mother at this moment.

“He knew, Dana.” He whispered, but so much left unsaid, unanswered. Hell, they had a funeral with an empty casket, and he wasn’t entirely sure if that was helping or hindering Scully who just seemed so lost.

“How? I was his mother, the only person he had on this planet and I gave him up!” She sobbed, her partner now struggling as he formulated hasty words in his head to try his hardest to comfort her in her mourning.

“Scully this isn’t your fault, you didn’t know…”

“It  _ is _ my fault Mulder!” God she was insistent.

“How! How in the world could this be your fault?” 

“I should’ve been stronger!” She now screamed, cheeks flushed, eyes swollen and red, self loathing tears flowing down her face in excess. She had pushed her way out of his arms and paced angrily.

“When you become a parent you understand that you have to stand by your child through it  _ all _ , no matter how dangerous or scary that may be! That was his god given right not just as an experiment, but as the baby that I had been entrusted with! From the moment he was born it was my job to protect him! I failed, Mulder! He is dead in the ocean because of it!” She shouted, her voice raising as loud as it could go, causing it to go hoarse as the emotion spilled out of her.

“All I ever wanted when I was pregnant with him was for him to have a life full of happiness, and even when he was adopted he faced so many issues- I wanted him to go sledding, to build snowmen and drink hot chocolate. He loved his stuffed bear, and I wanted to give him at least a puppy or something because I thought I’d never be able to give him siblings. But now it’s all gone, he is all gone and I don’t think I can function knowing that.” She cried in desperation, breathing hastily.

Mulder watched her pace her way around until she seemed to calm down enough. Her trembling hands could barely unbutton her blazer and she looked up in despair, unsure of what else to do.

“Here.” Mulder frowned, finally meeting his partner at the end of the bed, carefully unbuttoning and removing her jacket from her slimming shoulders, the sight of her peaking bones worrying him slightly.

“You did not kill our son. You are not responsible for his death. Those two things I can and will say confidently and will continue to do so until you believe it yourself. Secondly, you were and are the most amazing mother ever, and I will never stop trying to make all of this up to you, because I should’ve been there with you through all of this.” Mulder exhaled softly, his words inducing gentler tears that begun to build in her eyes.

“I love you so much, Scully.” Mulder breathed, unsure of what else to say or do in the moment, but those words felt right and fitting. He loved her as his partner, best friend, mother of his children, and absolute love of his life, and meant it ever time those words slipped from his lips.

“How can I help you? What can I do? What do you need?” He whispered, his eyes falling on her in her soft, black dress, the material hugging her warmly. She just leaned tiredly into his arms, the grief and presence of their new, budding life inside of her sucking all of her energy out, allowing him to rub her back while she hummed against his chest.

“Just hold me.” This was her new request these days, and he always complied. The zipper was undone and she tiredly stepped out of the material, stepping out of her heels, stealing their four inches back as she slipped under the covers. Mulder wasn’t far behind, his dress shirt discarded lazily onto the chair, sliding his slacks off before climbing beside her.

He pulled her close, red hair tickling his nose as he tried to lull her to sleep, running his fingers up and down her tight abdomen. A kiss was placed neatly into the crook of her neck and shoulder, letting his lips linger long enough to get her relaxed.

“I miss him, Mulder. I’ve missed him for seventeen years, but now I miss him so much I could just…” She wept, her words hitting him like a swift blow to his chest, simply causing him to pull her closer, as if he could physically absorb her pain and wring it out onto the floor.

“I know, God, I’m so sorry, Scully.”


	5. Day 5: Oxygen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 5 Prompt: Breath

“She can’t breathe-  _ she can’t breathe _ ! Back up!” Stella all but screamed at the nurses who were clustered around the hospital bed, her wife’s blue eyes darting around the room for safety, security, for Stella. The blonde had feared this, no matter how many times they had attended classes, gone through hypnosis, meditations, self help tapes, and long assurances from the redhead’s sister in law, she knew this was the scariest moment of Dana Scully’s life.

Stella had offered to do this part, to carry their child and bring it into the world for them, knowing that Scully’s last experience with having a baby was enough to reduce her to a blubbering mess. But she had insisted, explaining that she was no longer running through forests and jumping through hoops for the Bureau, happily teaching and lecturing bright pupils at the university while Stella continued her job with the Met, claiming she had the less physically demanding job. However the blonde knew that this was much more than Scully wanting Stella to be able to chase serial killers through the forest, she knew she wanted to prove something to herself.

However with the mention of food poisoning plaguing her vetted and trusted obstetrician, Stella found her wife hyperventilating as the new  _ man _ walked in. Things were moving all according to plan up until this point, even the giant pool that Stella couldn’t help but wrinkle her nose at was full, but if it was what her wife needed in the moment, she’d be right next to her, shoulder deep in that horrendous bath tub.

The new and domineering presence of the doctor had caused her to panic, explicitly stating from their first appointment that she required a female obstetrician. The dip in the baby’s so far consistent heart rate sending Scully into a full blown meltdown.

Stella’s stomach twisted at the beginning of what she could only describe as her wife’s thoughts consuming her whole, flinching at the presence of the tall, lanky man readying himself to lift the sheet and look without any introduction. His hair was a misty silver and his jowls hung low, her whole being now shrinking away from him as she continued to cry.

“Dana, look at me, you hyperventilating isn’t good for her, I won’t let him touch you, but I need you to mirror how I’m breathing.” Stella instructed firmly, shooting a glare at the doctor who just backed up with his hands held up. She helped Scully sit up and swing her legs off of the bed, holding her cheeks in place tenderly while she began to hiccup in an attempt to control her hyperventilations.

“Doctor Ramirez- she needs to come!  _ He _ isn’t supposed to be here! She is!” Scully cried, allowing Stella to slowly move her off of the spongy mattress and over towards the medicine ball that the blonde had carried in along with the bags and her petrified wife just hours prior.

“I know, shh, I know. She’s sick though, Dana. Let me see who else we can get.” Stella whispered, her assurances causing the expectant mother to nod back with a little more confidence, still practicing her steady breathing with her wife.

“I’m here though…they specifically sent me because I’m the best prenatal-.”

Stella’s glare was enough to get the older man to silence, a threat for him to try and argue with her again.

“My wife specifically requested a  _ female _ doctor. So I suggest that  _ somebody _ finds one, and that  _ you _ please leave.” The superintendent bit off, her tone firm and coarse with him, not wasting precious energy on preserving the fragile ego of a man who was harming her wife’s well being.

“But the rest of the doctors are delivering other babies or are not on call.” He challenged once more, causing Stella to bite back a growl and shoot up from her squat, still keeping Scully’s hand intertwined in her own.

“Then call someone. My wife does not feel comfortable or safe with a male doctor, and requires a new one. I need to stay with her so I need someone to go and get a new one, and I need you to fuck right off and leave this room.” Her voice getting close to violent as she snarled at the man, not intimidated in the slightest, but she could feel the tightening of Scully’s hand around hers, and her sweaty forehead pressing into her lower back, making her return her attention back to her wife who deserved it.

As the physician scurried out of the room, Dana’s trusted nurse quietly unhooked the mask off of the oxygen tank after taking a glance at the heart rate machine that Stella had taken the liberty of turning out of Scully’s eye line, knowing full well she’d be glued to it. 

“Is her heart rate dropping again?!” Scully cried, her own audibly going up on the monitor in response to her question, but the nurse just pursed her lips and strapped the rubbery mask onto her face, before giving her cheek a quick rub with her gloved hand.

Ava. That was what she had introduced herself with, and if no female doctors were able to show up, both women felt confident in her hands, no matter how young she appeared to be. Stella was only a tad wary of her age, but Scully had reminded her early on that she herself had started early, and was quite good at her profession, putting Stella at ease.

“Just a little, but that’s because you’re so upset. Just listen to your wife and try to calm down.” She reiterated, but this time Stella found little joy in being proven right, only wanting her wife to feel safe again.

“See? Just listen to me, I told you, I’ll take care of everything.” Stella reminded, trying her hardest not to sound completely terrified herself, the thought of their baby coming into this world absolutely terrifying her.

She had watched all of the recommended videos, and the images seemed gruesome and horrific, vaginas tearing and splitting like she had never seen before. She knew Scully was opposed to the massive catheter getting jabbed into her spine, rendering her immobile for hours, and she supported her wholeheartedly, but the thought of her wife being subjected to what she witnessed scared the living shit out of her.

“Where is the doctor…she’s, fuck,” Scully groaned, leaning forward onto Stella, causing her to quit her rhythmed breathing to shift her weight onto her toes to prevent herself from falling, or even worse, dropping her teetering wife.

“Dana, come on love, talk to me. What’s going on?” Stella urged, her tone catching the ear of Ava who just perked up at the increase in volume from the two women originally muttering to each other in the corner. 

Scully was now groaning through clenched teeth, moving closer and closer into Stella’s embrace, making her assume that if she moved any further she’d be completely in her lap. The taller woman just leaned further and took Scully farther into her grip, not knowing what to do at the moment to help, but if she wanted to be held, then she certainly was going to get it.

“Low.” Was all Dana could gasp, her knees pressing forward onto the tops of Stella’s thighs, telling her that if someone didn’t burst into the room and help her move her wife to where she had requested multiple times to have their baby, then there wouldn’t be another chance.

“Ava…she says it’s low?! I think we should move her- if she wants to still do it in the water…” Stella found herself rambling, unsure of where to focus her attention, but based off of Scully’s intensifying grip on her shoulders, one hand managing to pinch a chunk of her ponytail painfully, she figured that it would be wise to zero in on her wife.

“Okay, that sounds good. Dana, do you want to move?” The young nurse questioned, not a hint of worry in her voice, causing Stella to relax somewhat, they’d at least have one level head in the room while she busied herself completely freaking out.

“Yes…” Scully shuddered, not ready to be pried from the safe grip of her wife’s embrace, “not yet…I can’t!” She cried, but the nurse just waited patiently, observing the machine with the sketched lines that Stella had once been using to gauge how long Scully would be incapacitated, now going off of the sheer force that she was using to dig her hormone-grown nails into her shoulders and back.

“I know, we can wait.” Stella smiled, trying her hardest to be the steady support she needed, despite her own fears and worries for her, knowing what was about to happen. Scully released a tired sigh and allowed them both to help her to her feet, just a mere three steps from her final destination.

_ This isn’t gross, this isn’t gross.  _

Stella found herself repeating back in her head. She knew this, she had prepared herself for the blood and the fluids and all of that, but staring it head on was something that she didn’t know if she was fully ready for, despite her profession. She had seen the most horrific sights imaginable to man, but the sight of a bloody nose or a row of stitches had the ability to make her weak in the knees.

“Stella!” Her wife cried, snapping her out of her own self absorbed thoughts, glancing over at Scully now standing in the water that stood above her knees, reaching out for her. 

“Sorry, I’m right here.” She promised, reaching a hand out, but Scully just squeezed her eyes shut and shook her head stubbornly, yanking on her outstretched hand.

“I need you- I need you right here!” She insisted, her lungs now holding her breath which was now fogging out of her mouth, along with the steamy water that was creating a thin layer of mist caused by the winter air that had chilled the room.

Her demands caused Stella to swallow thickly and nod, kicking her tennis shoes off, socks, along with the zip up hoodie that was her only form of outerwear packed in her bag.

Now only clad in her yoga pants and long sleeve, she was climbing into the almost uncomfortable warmth of the water, but she just dismissed it as the freezing temperatures of the room getting to her.

“I’m here, shh, I’m here.” She finally whispered, pulling Scully’s back against her chest as she began to sink with her, keeping a steady hand around her body, both of them settling with a definitive thud against the roomy edge.

“Where’s the doctor? It’s happening fast.” Scully grumbled, nestling her tired head into Stella’s neck, the steady hum of her pulse calming her as her wife’s damp hands tied her hair up and out of her face, the ponytail a less than ideal fashion statement, but enough to keep her content for the time being.

Scully’s question left Stella stumped, there she was ready to have this baby with zero doctor, the only willing one thrown out, and for good reason, but now the detective was facing a dilemma of what to tell her agitated wife.

“Umm…” She began, but she then felt Scully sit up straighter in her lap, using her as an anchoring seat, pulling back her soaked gown.

“Stella- I can’t breathe any more! Where’s the doctor?!” She demanded, her voice muffled through her mask. Truly out of words she found herself running her hands up and down her arms that were clutching the stretchy material of her pants under the water.

“Ava is figuring something out, she’s going to keep you very safe. Do you trust her?” Stella urged, her question making Dana nod profusely as the young practitioner hit a plethora of buttons on the bed before making a call. 

“Okay, now I know how hard it can be for you to breathe while this is happening because you’re scared, but I’ve got you, it’s just you and me.” Stella whispered into the shorter woman’s ear, letting her lips linger on her cheek while Dana nodded. 

Stella could feel her tears that were shaking her shoulders, deep and painful gasps burning her lungs as she tried her hardest to wait for a doctor, anybody with a shred of expertise to help her. The blonde had offered, but Scully adamantly shook her head, needing her to stay exactly where she was sitting, unsure that she’d be able to manage alone again. 

“Please just stay with me- hold me!” Scully begged, her words causing Stella to nod and lean in closer, letting her lips linger on the patch of skin that was showing on her shoulder, intercepting her hands from the fabric of her pants. “Of course, I’m right here, just hang onto me. I’m not going anywhere.” She promised, allowing Scully another good shudder as the nurse gathered what she needed.

Time seemed to stand still as the other woman leapt into the large pool, gloves pulled up to her shoulder, all three of them luckily ready, because this Scully-Gibson wasn’t waiting for anybody.

“Remember your deep breaths, Dana, I can see her.” Ava reported as Stella’s hands moved down to Scully’s thighs, carefully pulling them back while using the entirety of her arms to hold onto her wife. Her wrists were tightly gripped, given her occupied hands, but she happily welcomed it if it meant her wife was feeling just a tiny bit better.

“Hear that? She can see her!” Stella tried to encourage, feeling her wife pulling away from that instinct that she had been begging to lean into for hours up until that obnoxious doctor had come in. Scully whined at the comment, slamming her head back with a force that concerned Stella for a moment, but she just let it go and rubbed her wife’s leg to try and get her attention, but the nurse was already one step ahead of her.

“Dana…hon why aren’t you pushing?” The nurse asked, both women looking over at her face which was quite obviously holding her breath, which seemed to be doing the opposite of what she intended. Stella wanted to hide her panic, but she could see the fear in her wife’s face, how she was rejecting the most primal instinct that a human could have, with sheer stubbornness, she knew her wife was strong headed, but this was a new kind of stubbornness.

“Dana, what’s wrong?” She cried, brushing stray strands of hair away, the water keeping it in place as she shifted once more, allowing Stella to hold her closer and more securely while sobbing in her lap.

“It’s like last time!” She blurted out, and with her exhale she was hyperventilating again, and at this point Stella couldn’t even blame her. Having a baby in some abandoned shack in the middle of nowhere with god knows what after you was enough to make her feel uneasy just from the story alone.

The nurse just shook her head at her and kept a mindful hand reached out just in case, but from the looks of it Dana Scully was doing everything in her power to prevent this little one from coming into the world.

“I want a doctor with tons of nurses- I don’t want to be alone again! I don’t want anyone to take it! Please, Stella! Please don’t let them take it!” Scully was now screaming, her tone causing all of the hairs to stand on Stella’s neck as she promptly wrapped her arms tightly around Scully’s chest. She knew this worked whenever the redhead felt overwhelmed with the little things, and at this point she didn’t know what to do but hold her.

“Dana, shh,  _ Dana _ . You’re okay, shhh.” Stella tried to convince, her chin now tucked on her shoulder so they were cheek to cheek, regardless of Scully’s shut eyes, trying her hardest to wish this moment away.

“I’m here, Ava is here, the nurses are coming in and setting up behind us. This baby isn’t going anywhere. I promise that I will make sure of that.” Stella assured firmly, her words causing Scully’s eyes to open.

“Your only job right now is to listen to what your body is telling you to do.” Her words finally resonating as Scully clung to her while putting all of her effort into that first push, untangling Stella’s arms from around her to clutch her hands at her hips.

“You do the rest?” She breathed in response to Stella’s promise, the nurse alerting them both that their baby’s head was sitting in her hand, overwhelming both of them with tears of amazement. “Yeah, I’ll do the rest.” She bargained, kissing her clammy skin on her cheek.

She repositioned herself on Stella, digging her feet onto her thighs, making her muscle clench from the unexpected force of her toes. But Stella just bit her tongue and groaned slightly at the sensation, determined not to complain.

“It burns- my insides!” Scully cried, the sound causing Stella to wince as the entirety of their head and neck popped out, followed by a strangled sigh.

“Okay take a break and try and calm your breathing down, Dana.” The nurse instructed as she ran a finger between the baby’s chin and Scully’s body, swiftly unhooking the cord without any panic. Stella didn’t even have time to worry over it, the complication dealt with in record time.

“I can’t get over it, you’re doing so well.” Stella beamed, both of their cheeks rosy from the cold, Scully obviously more flushed than the blonde who was clinging to her to try and secrete comfort, safety and security onto her. A tender hand fell to the side of her stomach, rubbing it over the hospital gown that was now pulled back for Ava to see clearly.

“It’s turning- Stella it’s twisting!” Scully exclaimed, hiking her knees up to higher arches, nearly lifting her bottom off of Stella’s lap as the nurse tugged slightly, causing the woman to wince and try to pull away.

“You’re okay, love.” The blonde reminded at the sensation, allowing her to return her hips back to their connection with her own body. Time was standing once more, to Scully she feared that it would never end, but Stella felt as if she were on the top of a rollercoaster, anticipation and excitement eating her alive.

“Almost, Dana, almost!” Stella now exclaimed, her tone swiftly shedding it’s fear and filling with amazement as she peeked over Scully’s shoulder, watching a tiny hand come into view, and with a few more tugs, pushes, and noisy shouts into Stella’s neck, the nurse was pulling it free.

“Dana! Oh my- oh my god!” Stella found herself sobbing, feeling quite overwhelmed as the nurse guided Scully’s hands between her flopping legs to retrieve the buoyant baby and pull her tiny being against her chest. How everything they had both been worrying about instantly slipped their minds as Scully cuddled their child close.

A shocked cry graced the baby’s face as it was brought out of the warm pool, it’s cry getting stuck in it’s stunned throat. Scully sobbed freely, leaning her head back onto Stella’s shoulder to try and catch her breath, leaving the blonde to choke back a cry and softly blow on the baby’s face to get it wailing.

“It’s a girl.” The nurse whispered, taking towels from the other nurses who were diligently working behind the relieved couple, one of them offering an oxygen cannula, taking the mask that Stella had removed with her free hand.

“Did you hear that, Dana? We have a girl just like we thought!” Stella cried happily into Scully’s cheek, her kisses getting muffled as she peppered them all over her wife, wanting to shower her in love and affection after all of this.

“Hooo, a girl- I knew it Stell, I knew it!” She wailed, leaning down to kiss the tiny head full of matted, blonde curls, her big eyes staring up at her mothers while sucking on her fingers contently.

“Hi Vera, it’s us.” Scully found herself cooing to the baby, the chill in the air causing each exhale to form a wintery fog in the room, but both mothers were seeing clearly, diligently memorizing every feature of their baby.

“Wow, she was born and it started to snow, the first snow we’ve gotten in a long time.” One of the older women pointed out, cranking up the heat in the room to create a comfortable atmosphere for the little family, Stella now scooping handfuls of warm water onto both the baby and Scully, leaning over to kiss her wife.

“I can’t believe she’s here and safe.” Scully wept, leaning tiredly into the blonde, her comment causing her to chuckle and press her lips into her temple before glancing back down at the little girl nestled contently in her arms.

“Well, tickle her little toes, take a deep breath, and believe it, mama.” She winked, before snuggling them both and showering them with all the love she could possibly muster up in her body. 


	6. Day 6: Wool

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 6 Prompt: Jacket/Coat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warning: Depression, anxiety, and relationships with food

The wind howled angrily as the front door to the house swung shut with a definitive thud. Emily pressed her back against the wood and dumped her heavy bags onto the wooden floor without uttering a single word. The moon had risen and she knew the time was late, but she also knew her parents were heavy sleepers, shocking for two adults with teenagers in the house and another on the way.

Regardless, her train ride had been expensive, last minute, and she could only afford a stuffed seat in the back near the restroom, leaving her quite exhausted. Sleeping on public transit was never wise, she had learned early on from living in the city that you keep your eyes peeled and your guard up, regardless of how long the journey was, and for being three and a half hours, she was spent.

A shower could wait, and she quietly dragged her belongings into the hallway, softening her steps as she passed the heavy wooden doors of the master bedroom and into the guest room that once belonged to her. Christmas Break had arrived and she had told her parents to fetch her two days later than when she had arrived, knowing that she’d be done early, and just needed to be home.

Most of her dorm belongings were packed in the massive duffel that Mulder had sent for her, and her clothes were stuffed anywhere she could fit it, making extra care that her sentimental belongings were safely secured. With a weathered groan she slid onto the bed that seemed to be made and ready for her month long stay, digging through her bag before pulling out her trusted blanket that her mother had packed her when she moved out, finding herself unable to get any restful sleep without it.

Once kicking her boots off, crusted with snow, and shedding her jacket, she slid comfortably under the throw, not wanting to bother with the comforter or sheets while still feeling grimy from her journey. A burning tear filled her eye and how it threatened to fall, finally allowing herself a hearty but silent cry now that she was in the safety of her own home, with privacy, silence, and a door to close when she needed a minute.

Her shoulders shook and she hugged the peach blanket close to her chest, burying her face into it like she normally did every night, breathing in the deep scents of citrus, flowers, and warmth that had begun to fade with her daily use. While away it served as the reminder of her mother’s warmth, the vibrant color similar to her fiery hair that tickled her nose as a child whenever she cuddled her close.

She cried harder, yearning for the patch of fabric that sat safely inside her wallet, folded up and hidden only where she knew it was at. She felt incomplete without it tucked into her side tray that was hooked to her lofted dorm bed, now leaving her wired and wide awake. 

Her once personal bedroom now sat vacant with large boxes of baby furniture and items, reminding her of the surprise that had been sprung upon the family months before her high school graduation. She didn’t know how she felt, but at the moment she yearned for her own space, the purple walls with photos and pictures, paintings of flowers and a box full of letters and notes that she always kept for moments like these.

She was hurting, every member of her being aching as the holiday break approached, and she wanted nothing more than to be warmly tucked away in her bed, the sound of her father and brother debating stubbornly over the plausible existence of aliens, her mother playfully interjecting before inevitably ending the conversation. 

She shrugged her pooling jeans off of her hips and kicked them onto the floor, curling her knees into a ball before taking a shuddering breath, trying to will herself to stop and welcome sleep, but it never came.

Before she could make another attempt at soothing herself there was a loud bang at the door, causing her to leap nearly two feet off of the bed at her parents who were now holding their weapons out at her. Her father took the lead while her mother pressed closely behind him, instantly dropping and disarming her weapon.

“Emily?” She breathed in almost terror, her hand dropping to the final reason as to why she was there unannounced and on the wrong day. She suspected that this holiday break would be the one where the newest Scully-Mulder would be welcomed into the family, and the thought of making her mother travel almost four hours while they moved her items and cleaned her out of her room seemed ridiculous and unsafe in her condition.

“Mom? Dad? Hello!” She shouted defensively, sliding behind the crack between her bed and the wall, instantly wiping her tears off of her cheeks. Both parents discarded their firearms and set them on the nightstand, allowing her to crawl out and sit herself on the bed.

“Sorry, we just thought you were someone breaking in.” Mulder admitted, glancing down at Scully who simply nodded in agreement, yawning tiredly while glancing at all of the items packed and shoved carelessly into her bags, telling her that she had left in a rush.

“Are you okay? We were going to get you on Friday?” Scully immediately blurted out, her mind now turning in every different direction, bringing another idea into her mind. “How on earth did you get here?” She demanded as well, leaning back into Mulder who unconsciously squeezed her shoulders to try and calm her down.

“I’m okay…I just finished my finals early and took the train down.” Emily shrugged, what she was saying not entirely a lie, but not the whole, unvarnished truth that her parents were always expecting from her. Scully raised an eyebrow at her and watched her daughter shift under their watchful stare, noticing how she could barely raise her head to make eye contact with her.

She could feel Mulder dozing off behind her, his ability to withstand the late hours of the night severely dwindling as he grew older, making her sigh and turn to face him. 

“I’ll meet you back in bed, give us a sec.” She winked, urging him to step out, but he just nodded evenly and shuffled towards his daughter sitting with her eyes glued to the mattress, pressing a kiss into her hair.

“Goodnight.” He smiled, enough to prod a slight grin onto her lips, falling once more into her trying frown. With the solid thud of the door, Scully carefully maneuvered the bags on the floor, sliding herself ever so slowly onto the bed beside her daughter, crossing her legs beneath herself to distribute her balance without much lumbar support.

“Sorry we scared you, and we are so glad that you’re home, but you seem…off.” Scully began, knowing to carefully word her conversations with her daughter if she wanted to prevent a full fledged screaming match, no matter her intentions.

“I just wanted to beat the holiday traffic, plus I figured it would be easier. You always said you weren’t the biggest fan of New York when it’s busy like that, and I didn’t want to put you both through that.” Emily shrugged, sounding reasonable enough, but this time just tilted her head and tried again, the sound of her words causing her to exhale sadly.

“You didn’t have to do that, Emily. You know we would’ve come and gotten you no matter when you finished.” Scully reminded, her daughter’s eyes now glued to her hands, filling up with entrapped tears, her urge to embrace her now stronger than she imagined it would be.

“Baby, what’s wrong?” Scully whispered, her tone causing her to finally look up and attempt to slide off of the bed, but the spinning of the room paled her complexion and stumbled her steps, two firm hands pulling her back down to the bed before she even got the chance to fall.

“Emily Roberta, what is going on with you?” Scully cried, her tone now worried enough to make her feel bad, she should’ve just let them pick her up and take all of the dumb pictures if it meant that they wouldn’t worry, but she also knew that she wouldn’t last another day in that hells-cape.

“No fever…no chills, you aren’t clammy.” Scully muttered while pressing the backs of her hands against her face, only to be met with the piercing cold that still hadn’t thawed completely. 

“I can’t do it anymore, mom. Please don’t make me go back.” She cried, her words small and broken as she huddled in a ball on the bed. She waited for the plethora of ‘ _ I told you so _ ’, and ‘ _ this was unrealistic _ ’ and much more, because that was what she had been telling herself for months.

She watched as friends from school flaunted their time away, their freedom, and the pure sadness that they harbored over having to leave for a whole month, while Emily could barely wait to kiss that place goodbye. 

She had met a few people, the occasional bystander in a class or passing her by in the dorm, but no matter how hard she tried, she was too late, everyone had met their group, found their place, and done their thing in college. She felt stupid for cooping herself up in her dorm room with her sloppy, demeaning, and oh so loud roommate, loathing herself for not finding the will inside her to explore the concrete jungle that her parents were paying so much to send her to.

However when she stepped foot outside of the tall skyscraper building that she resided in, it felt like everything would swallow her whole, and after a horrifyingly long day being utterly lost, she found herself less keen to exploring, especially on her own.

Even her school work seemed to lack the igniting intrigue that initially drew her in to the program and school, leaving her curled up in her bed, under her citrus blanket, counting down the days until she could officially leave that place.

Scully swallowed and waited patiently for an explanation, her heart constricting at the cracking of her tone. She had noticed some changes in her daughter upon the halfway point, when she had called and saw the paleness of her complexion, and the sunken hollows of her cheeks. Initially she had been shocked, recalling how her own face had filled out her first semester of undergrad, late nights in the library with nothing but cups of noodles and old Pringle canisters being the cheapest meals for her.

However, this now began to sink a pit farther and farther into her stomach, a hand now reaching up to her daughter’s face where she then noticed the deep bags under her eyes. She couldn’t help but wonder if they were due to her last minute trip, or everything that she was keeping to herself at the moment.

“How come? You seem different, did something happen?” Scully tried to pry out of her, the doctor in her peeking out, causing the young girl to shudder and nearly pull away at the abrasiveness of her words, reminding her that her children rarely responded to that.

“Tell me what you need to tell me. I’m here to listen.” She tried once more, her daughter unclenching her muscles in response to her words, tears beginning to dribble down her cheeks once more. She had been expecting emotions, tired anecdotes about her roommate, and complaints of the food, but what she wasn’t expecting was such a forceful and sudden opening of the floodgates.

“I hate it- I absolutely hate it! I’m all alone, and my body feels like it’s shutting down on me whenever I’m there! I can barely get out of bed, and when I do, God, it’s like I’ve run a marathon!” She began to wail, allowing her mother to now pull her against her chest while she cried, finally allowing herself to let out the painful sentiments that she had been feeling.

“I feel so broken and tired- everyone else loves college and the snow and cold, but on the weekends I can barely keep it together! I miss home so much, I can barely stand it!” She sobbed, tears, dribble, and anguish staining Scully’s pajama shirt as she clutched her eighteen year old tightly.

“Shh, you’re okay. I’ve got you.” Scully whispered, calming her down enough so that she could simply hear what she had to say. She had never seen Emily break down like that, the deep struggle that she had been feeling, or the spiraling thoughts that had been plaguing her subconscious while experiencing this.

“You aren’t broken, I just think that you may need some extra special help, and to talk with someone who is a professional, and then see what is best for you.” Scully began to soothe, rubbing her hair back with the soft palm of her hand.

“I’m supposed to be able to do it- so many other people area able to and I can’t!” She sobbed, her breathing now shuddering out of her lungs in labored hiccups as she rested her head against Scully’s chest.

“You’re spending good money to send me there, I need to be able to stick it out.” She whimpered quietly, the both of them sitting in silence as she held onto her mother, something she had been longing to do for months. There was nothing like it, her scent just as she had remembered it, warm and sleepy from bed. Knowing her mother as the tiny woman that she was, she was shocked to feel the softness that took away some of the angular curves of her bones. She could sit wrapped in her arms for hours, and although knowing it wouldn’t be plausible, she pretended that she would be.

“Emily Scully, my only job as your mother is to make sure that you are happy, healthy, safe, and a good person; and right now I cannot confidently send you back to that university because I feel in my heart that you will not be happy, healthy, or safe.” Scully urged, her tone dire as she bumped Emily’s forehead back with her nose, allowing her to look down into her matching blue eyes.

“You gave it your absolute best, Emily, and that looks different for a lot of people, but we both know that you did, and we are so proud of you for that,” Scully basked, pressing a kiss onto her temple momentarily, “your father and I both know what it’s like to struggle with this kind of thing, and we know that it isn’t easy, so let us talk and figure something out.” Scully whispered, her words nothing close to what Emily had been preparing herself to hear, causing her to burst into another fit of exhaustion induced sobs.

“Hey, oh my goodness, hey. What’s bothering you now?” Scully questioned, feeling her daughter’s grip tighten around her base, now having to move higher with the expansion of her circumference. 

“I’ve just missed you so much.” Was all Emily could muster at the moment, causing the mother to sigh tiredly at the comment as it filled her up, pressing another kiss to her forehead while rubbing her back.

“I’ve missed you too. It’s silly, sometimes I find myself in here more than the baby’s new room, but I just put your jackets away, hang them up and get them ready for you to wear back here. It helps me feel closer.” Scully babbled, tracing her fingers up and down her daughter’s arms before tucking her chin over her head simply to draw her closer.

“It’s not silly, I use your blanket as a comforter now. I can’t sleep without it.” Emily admitted, the lack of sheer embarrassment in her tone making Scully smile softly at the sentiment, brushing a few stray hairs out of her face.

“Well, I’m here now, and I think you need some sleep. We can discuss more of this in the morning.” Scully breathed, inhaling the scent of her daughter that she had cried over after the three of them left her at her university. Sneaking into her bedroom once she was positive Mulder had dozed off for the night to pull one of her coats out of her closet, holding it tightly in her arms while burying her nose into the wooly fabric.

She recalled all of the times she let her nose linger on her three year old head following bath time, all of the cuddles that she demanded even when Scully was exhausted, drained, or cranky, still complying to save them up for that specific instance, when she was no longer around to give them.

She always found herself sneaking back to bed in the early hours of the morning, not wanting to disturb her sleeping husband while she learned how to let go, how to let her daughter become her own person all while missing her so wholeheartedly.

She went to slide off the bed when she felt the same tug on her hand, the one that she felt as she went to leave the residence hall with her now smaller family. When Emily had asked them to stay, to linger for just a second longer, and no matter how much she wanted to just rip the bandaid off and make it easy for everyone, she knew she would always have at least one extra moment for her children.

“Can you just stay tonight?” Emily requested, her voice smaller than she had gotten used to, reminding her of the days when she was still getting to know the little toddler who so desperately needed somebody to love her. No matter how much she grew and matured into her own woman, she still saw the same loving but yearning eyes of her baby girl in them, convincing her to nod and sink back into the mattress.

“Come here.” She breathed tiredly, scooting as close as possible to her daughter, feeling her icy hands clutch her flushed one and pull it across her body and over the steady thrumming of her heart.

“I love you mom.” Emily sighed as she drifted off, the sound of those words causing her own tears to form in her eyes momentarily, simply squeezing her daughter’s hand back.

“I love you too, baby. Now go to sleep.” 

  
  
  
  
  



	7. Day 7: Honesty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 7 Prompt: Tree

Scully pulled her white robe shut as she silently dragged the wrapped and addressed presents down the hall of her shared flat with Stella, Emily sleeping soundly in her bedroom which was luckily on the second floor. 

Her long socks slid against the wooden floors and she sent a quick prayer to intercede that she didn’t slip and fall, especially after insisting that she could do this all on her own while her blonde wife slept. Stella had jumped through countless hoops in order to get Christmas Eve and the following week off, putting the request in ages before her long shift leaving her with just enough energy to put Emily down, read her stories of the North Pole, and eventually get her drowsy enough to slumber, pudgy fingers wrapped around hers.

Scully had to nearly undress her wife, her body limp with exhaustion from her hours upon hours cooped up in her dark office, surrounded by darkness and gloom, and away from her wife and child. Scully gingerly pulled her maroon, silk top off and unclasped her lacy black bra after noticing her fumbling with the hooks, the urgent bob in her nod allowing her to continue.

Stella normally slept in pajama sets or nightgowns, made of soft silk or satin to keep her warm body cool throughout the night, but Scully had little time to sit and pick out her favorite pair, settling on one of her own favorite shirts that she kept handy for the nights that Stella needed it. After swiftly pulling the grey cotton over her head Scully was helping her wife climb under the covers, passing her a makeup wipe to scrub her mascara off, the coolness refreshing her skin for the time being.

She figured that the matching pajamas would come tomorrow after Stella had a bit more time to shower, relax, and get into the holiday spirit fully.

“Now go to sleep or Santa won’t come.” Scully smirked, her words lulling Stella’s hooded lids shut with every pronounced syllable, leaning in to the comfort of her touch.

“No, mmm, just give me like twenty minutes and I can help you.” Stella yawned, but Scully had swiftly refused, draping another blanket over her shivering wife, fully aware that she wouldn’t be able to nod off as quick if she was cold.

With a promise that she’d be back soon, Scully had unloaded the large pile all on her own and found herself at her final destination, down the stairs, and in front of the massive tree that they had purchased. Stella insisted on a real one, claiming that she wanted the full experience for their little girl who seemed so entranced by the magical holiday. The joy that they both witnessed as she decorated it with tinsel, garland, and popcorn had been nothing short than breathtaking, and they wanted to do everything in their power to keep it alive and well for their Emily.

Scully sighed and stared at the crumb scattered plate set on the side table of the sofa, facing the large fireplace that Emily insisted was turned off and doused with water before going to sleep to ensure the safety of Santa Claus. The mother just inhaled and felt the expanding food digesting in her stomach, biting down on the cookie before begrudgingly swallowing.

She swigged down nearly the entire glass of milk before wiping the residue off of her upper lip, cringing slightly at the taste, but if it was to ensure the existence of Santa for their daughter, then she’d grin and bear it.

As she moved over towards the tree she began quietly unloading the presents, arranging them in a way that each light reflected magically off of the sparkling wrapping paper, shining through the living room. Tags with their daughter’s name written in curly letters by Stella had been attached to the front of each box.

An auburn headed Cabbage Patch Kid was wrapped gingerly and set with a brilliant red bow under the center of the tree, the toy being the one and only thing that Emily had fawned over in the store. As Scully or Stella pushed her around in the cart she would reach for it’s plush hands, squealing in delight upon seeing it, her face inevitably turning into a disappointed frown as the mothers ushered her away from it, not wanting to ruin the Christmas surprise.

She pulled out a handful of chocolates and dumped them into Emily’s and Stella’s stockings, and in the name of the holiday dropping a few pieces into her own as well, the giddiness getting to her as she continued on. Unwrapping a peppermint chocolate kiss and popping it into her mouth, Scully just breathed a sigh of fatigue, glancing over towards the tree.

Scully grinned in self satisfaction at her display, the way each present displayed happily to whoever entered the room, feeling quite festive herself. She sighed with partial sadness, wishing her family was around and in the country for the holiday, mostly her mother, knowing Bill and Tara would be dismayed towards traveling with the newest Scully family member. She missed Mulder, her revelation to him that she’d be packing up her life in the states to start her life in London with Emily had been one of the hardest things she had done, but her heart had been telling her one thing, and for once she needed to listen to it.

However she made extra care to display his gift to Emily front and center, integral in his long awaiting surprise to arrive on Christmas morning with the full intention to move out to London. He knew he couldn’t leave his Scully or Emily, and they all collectively couldn’t wait for their Christmas reunion. Although at the moment she couldn’t even think about that, simply in awe of the tree, allowing everything else to slightly fog over in her brain.

How Scully wished Stella wasn’t dead exhausted from work, so that she could wrap her arms around her and bask in the sight in front of her. As a child she always found herself perched in front of the tree on Christmas Eve, just letting it’s ambiance and glow wash over her while she enjoyed the stillness. Occasionally Dana would invite Melissa or Charlie, but most years she just enjoyed her time alone.

However her stillness was interrupted by the sound of a soft creak on the floorboards, the noise causing her to briskly wipe the tear that she wasn’t aware of, turning as her stomach dropped to her toes.

Emily stood quietly in the doorframe, her socked feet brushing together as she stared at her mother who had been sitting in quiet contemplation.

“What are you doing?” She questioned, her words a noisy whisper as she stared on, causing Scully to stammer, instantly discarding any leftover wrapping paper and markers either into her pockets or beneath the sofa.

“Emily? What are you doing up?!” Scully cried, but the little girl just shrugged and padded towards the sofa where her biological mother was sitting, plopping herself into the woman’s lap comfortably, her thumb finding its way to her mouth as she waited for her to answer her blunt question.

“I was cold and mummy was sleeping.” She shrugged, her comment giving Scully a mental reminder to turn up the heat before returning them both to bed.

“How long have you been up? It’s late.” Scully frowned, wrapping her arms around Emily to try and trap in some of her body heat to warm her up, squeezing her hands over her tiny potato feet which felt like ice.

Another shrug, damn, this was Stella’s child. Scully sighed patiently and decided not to push it, she had been sitting there for a while herself, so there was a good chance that she hadn’t seen her laying out presents.

“Mama, why were you eating Santa’s cookies?” Emily chirped, the sheer weight of her question causing Scully’s mouth to go dry and her stomach to drop. There was no way in hell that she was revealing this bombshell to her while she was only three, that there was indeed no Santa Claus.

The thought of the wonder leaving her bright blue eyes was enough to make Scully burst into a fit of tears, and at the prodding nature of her questions, she feared that she might then and there.

“Oh- umm, Santa needed some help from mama…” Scully began, not entirely sure where she was going with this, but aware that she needed to lie her way out of this one until Emily was fully convinced in the existence of Old Saint Nick.

“Why?” Emily yawned, leaning her tired body against her mother’s, the motion of her hand brushing her hair back, soothing her back into a state of relaxation. Scully furrowed her brow and tried to think faster, damn was this kid thorough.

“Santa can’t eat these cookies because they have nuts in them, and since mama isn’t allergic to nuts, she needed to help him out.” This was a good one, a lie that she could at least keep up without having to formulate some extensive plan that she had to keep up for years.

“Oh, but did he come? Did you talk to him?” She questioned softly, her words groggy with sleep that she was fighting off, but her fleecy blanket was tucked in her fist, the worn pattern of duckies getting rubbed against the side of her nose, signaling that she was indeed sleepy.

“I did, and he told me that you, my dear need to go back to sleep.” Scully winked, scooping her daughter up and into her arms, one arm holding her waist tightly while the other one helped her to her feet, padding up the stairs and down the hall.

Tiny arms wrapped around her neck, and she could feel Emily’s hair nuzzle against her throat, making herself comfortable as she just sighed and retired to the master bedroom, figuring that her daughter could snuggle for a night, especially given that it was Christmas Eve.

With one arm the comforter was thrown back and Scully was gently setting Emily onto the bed, watching her instinctively scramble to the next source of warmth, which just happened to be Stella. With a swift lift of her arm, Emily found refuge in the blonde’s stirring embrace.

“Bee? Is that you?” Stella questioned, the sound of Emily’s nickname fondly given by Stella making her just snuggle deeper into her arms and begin to nod off, the blonde now glancing up at Dana who just discarded her socks and climbed under the blankets.

“How did it go?” She mouthed, but gauging by the nervous expression on Scully’s lips, she gathered that the toddler had made her way out of bed and into the room that she had been using. She could feel the tears that Scully had been wanting to shed, the feeling of self deprecation and frustration running deep with the tired mother.

“She’s half asleep, Dana. Plus, if she asks I already have it planned out, I’ve been preparing for this mommy moment since Thanksgiving.” Stella promised, reaching a free hand over to draw Scully back to bed, ultimately succeeding as she climbed under the blankets, closing the space between them.

“I don’t want to ruin this.” Scully admitted, glancing down at their now snoring daughter, still keeping her voice low enough so she wouldn’t hear. Stella just yawned and settled her expression into a mild smile, reaching over to kiss her wife.

“You didn’t and you won’t. Next year we can both be…him, and one of us will be on lookout duty.” She smirked, her words causing Scully to grin at the idea and nod, placing a hand on her cheek.

“Good idea.” She smiled, and out of the corner of her eye she watched the clock tick over to midnight, the air light and full of togetherness as the three of them cuddled together in one cozy nest on the bed.

“Merry Christmas Stella Luna.” Scully smiled sleepily, the mention of her full name causing her wife to raise an eyebrow into a smirk, but returning the sentiment with the same amount of tenderness and love.

“Merry Christmas, Dana Kay.” She replied, the both of them sitting for a moment before glancing down at the sleeping girl between them, her rosy cheeks red and flushed from being so warmly loved.

“Merry Christmas, Emily.” The both of them kissing and nuzzling their noses into their daughter’s hair before finally nodding off.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was kind of a short one, but thank you for all the love!! I love reading your comments so keep them coming if you have been!!


	8. Day 8: Cracked

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 8 Prompt: Ornament

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warning: Mention of Stella's attack and injuries

_ Shit. _

The word looped in Scully’s head as she picked up the pieces of delicate glass from the floor. The tree stood proudly in the living room of Stella’s London flat, the redhead receiving the green light to decorate for her to return home from Belfast to. However the beautiful red ornament that Scully had purchased and painted sat shattered on the ground, causing her heart to drop.

She huffed and slowly began to pick up the large chunks, discarding the smaller shards into the garbage can, careful not to slice her fingers while handling the object. Her hands shook nervously as she continued to clean the mess, figuring that she’d have to get another one to commemorate the life altering night that Stella would be coming home to.

Scully pat the velvet box that sat securely in her pants pocket, the rest of the room adorned in Christmas decor from Stella’s upstairs bin, taking the liberty to purchase a few more items from the local shops to illuminate the home. She sighed and checked on the enchiladas baking in the oven, Stella’s newfound love of Mexican food motivating her girlfriend to whip up her favorite meal, knowing how she loathed the airline food.

Dinner was on the way to being finished by the time Stella said she’d be home, but as the hour came and passed, Scully began to worry, her insides turning as she checked her messages, eagerly updating them and scrolling through until a sign of life popped up.

_ Plane delayed, will be home late, get some sleep. I can’t wait to be home. xStella _

Scully couldn’t help but feel her heart drop, blowing the candles out with a defeated puff of her lips. She knew she could recreate the romantic gesture another night, but the digging velvet box in her pocket just tugged on the back of her mind as her plans for their next step seemed to dissipate.

She knew the last few days had probably been hard on Stella, news of the killer breaking that he had died, probably much to her girlfriend’s frustrations. Her texts had been sparse and short, but Scully knew that she wasn’t in Belfast for a holiday, she was up all night working, barely getting a moment of time to herself.

She could be patient, she then realized. The timer on the oven chimed and Scully began to serve her portion onto the plate, furrowing her brow before putting half of hers back into the casserole dish, knowing how famished the blonde got after long cases like these.

She ate in silence and answered a few messages from her partner, his adjustment to the United Kingdom much more confusing for the six foot two beefcake that would still find himself on wrong sides of cars, sunflower seeds running dry from his own personal stash, and American bills that he had yet to trade out.

Scully swiftly answered his message about what entailed the contents of a Curly Whirly and why it looked so much like silly putty in his eyes before tucking her phone away. With the conclusion of her meal she washed the dishes and transferred Stella’s meal into a container neatly labelled for her to find upon her arrival, drying the yellow casserole dish and placing it in the glass cabinet.

Scully contemplated whether or not she wanted to get ahead with her lectures, but she could feel the temptation of the bathtub and bed pulling at her. She felt silly in her full face of makeup donned for her girlfriend to arrive to, knowing that it would be smudging and caking by the time Stella arrived home. She climbed the wooden stairs to the master bedroom that she made sure to tidy up, a fresh bunch of peonies sitting on the blonde’s nightstand, the aroma filling the room.

Scully figured that she could at least get a good soak in before bed, her shoulders tense from the long hours of droning on and on in her lecture halls, forensic medicine quite dull in the beginning chapters, but nonetheless it paid the bills and she was content teaching the minds of the future.

She climbed into the clawfoot tub and squirted her bottle of freshly purchased soap under the running stream of water, the scent of lavender washing over her. She worked diligently to clean the makeup off of her face, until it was dewy and clear of all the gunk that she had applied. Next her hair was tied up into a clip to prevent the rising water from reaching it, in no mood to dry or deal with it tonight or tomorrow morning.

As she sat she examined her scratched palms where the ornament had gotten her, simply shrugging and dunking her hand under the water to clean. She had formulated her whole plan while Stella was gone, purchasing the red bulb from the store along with paint pens, and upon her arrival, following dinner, she’d ask Stella what she’d want to write on it, and before the blonde would be able to answer, she’d sketch the question onto the side.

It sounded romantic in the moment, but the more the redhead lingered on it, the more bashful she felt for thinking of something so cliche to ask her sophisticated girlfriend for her hand in marriage. And with her embarrassment blooming the doctor was draining the tub and climbing out of the tub shortly after emptying it, the whole thing feeling like she was asking a date to the prom.

Rose pajamas were pulled over her hair and she found herself tucked under the blankets of their bed, trying her hardest to lull herself to sleep, but the presence of the ring in her bedside table seemed to be calling at her, preventing her from releasing her thoughts to sleep.

Scully tossed and turned for what felt like ages until she finally found her sweet spot, her head nuzzled between her pillow and Stella’s, her scent of rose and somehow dark chocolate filling her nostrils as she began to relax enough to try and fall asleep.

…

Her slumber didn’t last long, the sound of heeled footsteps coming up the stairs alerting Scully that Stella had finally made it home. The redhead tried her hardest to wake herself fully from her slumber, but as the sounds got closer she managed to pry her eyes open and stare at her girlfriend sulking in the door.

Her shoulders looked heavy and sore, as if she was carrying the weight of the entire world on them, kicking her black heels off and under the bed with clear frustration. Her coat was next, slammed onto the floor with a soft thud, the blonde staring at it with a heaving chest, fists balled at her sides as she sat in her own thoughts for a moment.

“Stell, are you okay?” Scully finally managed, the sleep clear in her voice as she fumbled for her glasses, sitting herself up in the bed to reach for the lamp’s switch, her girlfriend keeping her head down as she turned to face her.

“I thought you were asleep.” She noted softly, her voice small and worn, nothing like the strong worded, articulate woman that Scully was used to. With a flick of the switch the light now illuminated the room, causing Scully to gasp at what she saw.

Big purple bruises stretched from Stella’s forehead and temple down to her cheekbone, a row of inflamed stitches sat just above her eyebrow, encircling big teary eyes.

“I’m fine.” Stella immediately defended, trying her hardest to push past Scully who was now on her feet, carefully moving closer to try and sooth her girlfriend without spooking or startling her, her heart hurting at the sight.

“Stella, you clearly aren’t.” Scully frowned, gauging from the redness and slight swelling, she reckoned that Stella hadn’t slept, showered, or taken any pain killers since getting these stitches, a recipe for infection. 

“Do they look bad?” She inquired after a moment of silence, causing Scully to nod slowly before taking her girlfriend’s hand that kept brushing against the side of hers. She went to move her hands to her hips, but the simple contact of her hands caused her to wince and release a tiny whimper that she was trying her hardest to keep at bay.

“Stella…what happened to you? Were you in a car accident?” Scully cried, her mind immediately going to internal bleeding, bruising, organ damage, ruptures, and everything in between, but the blonde just shook her head and pursed her lips.

“No. He did this.” Was all she could grumble out, her words sounding frustrated as she glanced down at her bare feet, unable to look her partner in the eyes for the next part.

“Paul Spector attacked me.” She sighed, and by the sound of her voice Scully knew that she wouldn’t be sharing any further until she was ready. The redhead was taken back by the admission, noticing the building tears that were welling up in Stella’s eyes, tears that she was pushing back down with everything in her, or at least trying to.

“Stella…” Was all Scully could muster, feeling the iron grip on her hand as she squeezed it to try and anchor her back down to reality. The blonde just raised her chin to finally meet Scully’s eye, her expression telling her that she had been ignoring this, that the integrity of the case came first in her eyes, and that she didn’t want to endure this part on her own.

“Do you want me to help? Clean your stitches and take a look at you?” Scully offered quietly, the blonde shocking her as she nodded, allowing her to squeeze back her hand and take the lead into the bathroom, sitting her down on the toilet lid before grabbing a few items from the medicine cabinet.

A few cotton swabs were piled onto a clean towel along with a bottle of hydrogen peroxide and ointment. Scully also pulled out a bottle of anti-inflammatories and set them beside the items, but Stella just shook her head at them and pushed them away.

“I can’t, the hospital gave me medicine that I can’t mix.” She urged, motioning towards her toiletry bag that she had brought in with them. Scully sighed and read the ingredients, agreeing with her girlfriend before setting them down on the counter.

“Alright, well I’m going to clean out your stitches since they look infected, then take a look at your stomach.” Scully informed, the detective nodding back at her silently, both of them not wanting to utter a word as the doctor went in with the damp cotton swab, dabbing the wound to clean and absorb the blood and germs.

Stella winced and muffled back a whimper, her hand gripping the toilet paper holder as Scully swiftly worked, making her procedure quick but thorough, squirting a pea sized amount of ointment onto her washed finger, spreading it over the row of stitches.

“All done.” She sighed, glancing down at Stella’s expression which was now visibly fighting back the emerging tears, splitting Scully’s heart into two clean pieces. Slowly lowering down in front of her, the redhead took Stella’s hands into her own, gently brushing her thumb up and down.

“Stell, it’s okay, it’s just me here.” Scully whispered, her words causing her girlfriend to choke back one more sob before finally relenting into her sobs. Hot tears fell and ran down in sheets down her cheeks, her chest aching with each shuddering sob. Scully fought back her own and reached up, allowing Stella to fling her arms around her shoulders, nearly knocking her off of her feet.

Never had Stella sobbed like that in front of Scully. Yes they had shared painful past memories that resulted in a tear or two, but never like this, never so desperate for relief and comfort. Scully pulled her close, rubbing her hand up and down in smooth strokes against her back, careful not to hurt her any more than she already was.

  
  


…

Stella had changed and found herself tucked into her side of the bed, her pillow slightly warm from Scully’s cheek, wide, watery eyes staring at the ceiling as she fought off her exhaustion, Scully fighting off her own exhaustion as well.

“Can you scoot closer?” Stella found herself requesting, her redheaded girlfriend opening one eye to acknowledge her request before complying, resting her head onto her shoulder while wrapping her body around her arm.

“I’m sorry I was late.” Stella found herself repenting, causing Scully to now open both eyes and look over at the guilty woman who was staring down at her, a sore hand brushing her fiery wisp out of her eyes.

“Hey, don’t be. Please.” Scully urged, placing a kiss on the same hand, holding it tight in her own before sliding up a bit more so they were face to face with one another.

“It looked like a lovely evening.” She simply shrugged, quite upset that she wasn’t at home with her partner, instead of missing her flight due to the horrendous man’s death that she had to tend to. Scully could see the weight that the case held over her, the way it sat in her eyes, causing her to simply sit up and kiss her oh so gently on the nose.

“We can have another evening like that, when you’re feeling better.” She promised, drying Stella’s tears of misplaced guilt before returning to her spot beside her, just holding her for as long as needed. That velvet box would still be there, and the night would be simply perfect, but for now she knew that her attention was needed elsewhere.

“I love you.” Stella cried, another batch of tears coming out, and Scully knew that this would be the theme, patiently pulling her close as she tucked herself into the redhead’s embrace.

“I love you too.”

  
  



	9. Day 9: Mother

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 9 Prompt: Family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warning: Postpartum complications, blood

Emily could feel her cheeks burning up with frustration as she clutched the steering wheel of the family’s Ford, both her and her mother silent for the majority of their road trip down the highway. 

They had stopped just twenty minutes prior for a bathroom break, but by the way her mother shifted in her seat she knew that she’d be needing another one coming up soon. “Need to stop again?” She sighed, her mother nodding without a word as she struggled to get comfortable with the little girl that was scheduled to come soon, making Emily bite back a sigh or eye roll and pull off of the exit ramp towards a gas station.

“Do you want anything while I’m in there?” Her mother offered quietly, brushing the stray strand of fiery red hair that had fallen loose from her ponytail, behind her ear. Emily just shook her head and watched as she slowly lowered from the elevated seat and tried her best to scurry off and into the convenience store.

The time on her illuminated watch told her that she had a ripe forty five minutes to make it to her freshman orientation, but at the rate they were traveling she figured that they’d be missing the tour and informational session, causing the punctuality in her to seethe. Upon her father’s admission that he couldn’t attend with her due to William’s appointment to learn the ropes of his device to manage the magnetite levels in his body, she had requested the presence of her dear Auntie Monica. 

It had purely been out of convenience, knowing her mother would most likely want to be present for the appointment and not interested in the dull mornings of the orientation at her new college. The driving, the apparently constant peeing, and endless amounts of walking sounded like complete hell in Emily’s mind for her mother who was due any day now, but she had miscalculated sorely.

Upon the knowledge that Scully hadn’t even been considered to be Emily’s plus one had sent both women into a frustrated squabble in the middle of the kitchen, Mulder freshly awoken trying to mediate their argument. However in the end Scully won and Emily was stuck crankily in the driver’s seat, sending a message of thanks to her beloved aunt who graciously understood, most likely sending a quick message of apology to Scully after finding out the situation.

“I got you gummy bears.” Scully huffed as she slowly slid back into the car, Emily’s hand clutching her arm to help pull her back into her seat, ignoring the gummy bears with a huff, gunning the engine out of the small parking lot, swiftly leaving the pedestrians in her dust, much to Scully’s dismay.

“Emily, slow down.” She urged with a frown, tucking the candy into her daughter’s purse, amongst the list of questions she had written out, and printed copy of the day’s itinerary, quietly pulling it out to glance over the schedule.

“Emily…it’s almost ten am, you missed the tour and the club fair on the mall, why didn’t you tell me this was all happening at nine thirty, we could’ve left earlier.” Scully frowned, watching her daughter pinch her lips together in frustration, gratefully passing the sign notifying them that they were only a half hour away.

“Because if Auntie Monica were with me we would’ve made it in time,  _ you _ had to stop for three bathroom breaks.” She bit off harshly, making Scully’s cheeks burn with guilt, knowing full well that her stubbornness had contributed to some of this.

“Emily I’m sorry…you know it’s…” But Emily audibly groaned over her mother’s words, tilting her head onto her cheek as they began to drive into the city.

“Because of the baby- believe me _ I know. _ ” She scoffed, her mother raising an eyebrow to her in response to her clear irritability towards her presence in the car. Her words although out of frustration, still causing her pain.

“Emily you are my first child, we aren’t going to send you with your aunt to your college orientation, this is a big moment not just for you, but for your father and I. So I’m sorry we’re running late, I really am, but this is something that one of us had to go to, and it hurt my feelings when you didn’t even ask.” Scully pointed out, her feelings articulated clearly for her daughter who was struggling with her own, just huffing in response.

“Sorry.” She grumbled, not wanting to elaborate further, sending the both of them back into their tense silence as Emily eventually pulled off of the highway and into the array of skyscrapers and bustling individuals. 

A few turn offs later she found herself pulling into a parking lot led by numerous cheerful ambassadors in matching blue polos and khakis, waving their hands and signs for them to park in their designated spot, slapping a blue sticker onto the windshield beneath one of the wiper blades.

Emily grumbled and gathered her thick coat before stepping out of the car, rushing around to the other side to try and make her mother’s exit as quick and seamless as possible, wanting to jump right into the day despite missing the morning seminars.

The twinkling of the Rockefeller Tree caused excitement to dazzle in Emily’s stomach, whipping her phone out to snap a quick photo while walking, turning around upon noticing that her mother was no longer beside her, but stopped in a row of people to try and get a photo of her new freshman in front of the tree.

“Stop- come on we are running late!” Emily groaned, her cheeks flushing as she stomped back towards the exasperated redhead, pulling on her arm to try and drag her through the crowded parking lot and towards the campus, her pace slower than normal, testing Emily’s patience.

The young girl swiftly checked in and gathered the items needed for the day, including her ID card and vouchers for a free meal for herself and her guest, along with matching name tag lanyards. 

“Here.” She exhaled, draping the lanyard around her mother’s neck before doing the same for herself, shoving the other contents into he vast expanse of her purse. She took a cleansing breath and glanced around the area, trying to take in the sheer size of the city, unsure of how she felt as simply a pawn in it’s grip.

“Emily, these are good questions that you should be asking, I added a few more to the bottom that I had, but since it’s your day I figured it would be better if you asked them.” Scully grinned, her nose cold from the whipping holiday wind, holding up the page of questions that she had apparently taken from Emily’s purse while in the car.

The young girl just snatched the page away in exasperation, the questions much more personal than she would’ve wanted her mother to find, let alone read and critique. “Please don’t look at those.” She frowned, folding the page into a square and shoving it into the pocket of her coat.

“Plus we missed the info session and the q and a, so it doesn’t even matter.” She muttered, her mood severely deteriorating at the way the day was going, but her mother seemed to be just as cross at the revelation of her last sentence.

“Are you really that bothered that I came instead of your aunt? Do you truly wish that I wasn’t here and that she was instead?” Scully finally demanded, her eyes red from frustration and the frigid temperatures that were piercing their jackets and freezing them to their core.

“I’m sorry we missed the beginning sessions, and you’re right I did have to pee a ton, sue me for being pregnant! But maybe we could’ve timed it better if I had known you had orientation today!” Scully spat back, crossing her arms over her protruding bump.

“Oh my god,” Emily couldn’t help but groan audibly, Scully tilting her head forward to hear whatever explanation she had for her, “It wasn’t personal, mom! I told you that over and over this morning and you didn’t listen! You are almost forty weeks pregnant and I just figured that all this wouldn’t be a good idea for you!” Emily’s words desperate with frustration, flinging her arms out to motion at the chaos of the city.

“No Emily- I  _ know _ you are closer with your aunt! I can feel it! So sue me for wanting to share this one  _ monumental _ experience with my daughter before she moves away to college.” Scully fought back, her words inducing an eye roll from the teenager who began to rub her aching brow bone, her agitation getting the best of her.

“Stop saying that! God, you are my mother! Of course I am close with you!” Her words violently sharp, towards the woman who was also standing her ground with pain plastered over her face.

“I’m being honest, Emily! I didn’t carry you, and I love you so much, but I worry that it isn’t enough- if that changed anything! I want to share every moment with you like any other parent, and when I saw you ask her over me… I, I don’t even know what to think about that!” The redhead admitted, her exclamation rendering Emily still, her emotion still building amongst the blank slate that was staring over at her.

“That is your problem right there,” she boiled, her emotions raw and wounded as she approached her mother, “I have  _ always _ considered you my mother, no matter the circumstance because  _ you _ always willed it into me. But now with all of this talk that you  _ need _ to spend extra time with me, that you  _ need _ to bond with me just means that you never considered me to be your real child!” Emily was now shouting, her face red from the nipping air and the flush of her blood running through her cheeks, angry tears running down in fervent streaks.

“Don’t even say that!” Scully cried in horror, her own eyes wide and budding with tears, Emily’s will was strong not unlike her own, meaning that when she saw it break before her very eyes, she knew she had said something wrong.

“It’s true! You never worry about this with Will! He’s your son, you carried him you delivered him just like it was intended, and same goes with this one!” Emily lashed out, pointing a finger against her mother’s abdomen.

“You just needed to love me like I was your child, and trust me to do the same.” She frowned, her chest heaving as she dug out the vouchers and other items before shoving them angrily into her mother’s hands angrily.

“But apparently you can’t trust me to do that.” She spat, her words like venom towards her mother who just stood appalled at what had just happened. 

“You wanted to see New York? Go for it. I got what I needed, I’ll be in the car.” She frowned, hastily wiping the freezing tears off of her face before turning around, not thinking to glance back at the heartbroken woman left in the group. 

Bystanders listening in all turned and resumed what they were doing as Emily brushed past them, stalking off to the car.

The young girl fumbled her way into the driver’s seat and slammed the door shut, all of the locks immediately clicking with the press of a button. She could feel the building of her frustrations in her chest, threatening to spill out just moments earlier, but she managed to keep it together at least until she was in the privacy of the car, releasing them as heavy sobs.

Reaching into the pocket of her jacket she found her phone, sliding it open and fumbling for her aunt’s contact, knowing that her father wouldn’t be able to pick up in the appointment. It rang for a second before she heard the other line pick up, her aunt’s tone hinting concern.

“What’s going on, bug?” She questioned, her tone noticing the sound of Emily’s sobs, softening to try and converse with her.

“I had a fight with mom. It was really bad and I can’t talk to her, can you please come up here and pick her up? Or pick me up? No, pick her up, she can’t drive anymore.” Emily begged into the phone, her sobs tempting Monica, but she stood her ground and sighed.

“Oh bug, I’m sorry to hear that, I really am. But you can’t just leave each other after something like this. Take your moment in the car, however long you may need, then after cooling down, maybe you two try and talk it out?” She offered, and somehow Emily knew that would be her response, making her shudder out another gasping sob before nodding.

“Okay. Thanks.” She croaked, her aunt saying goodbye before killing the line. Emily was still in no mood to talk, but she could see her mother also sobbing into her own phone across the parking lot, beside the building that she had left her at, most likely talking to either her father or her aunt that she had just gotten off of the phone with.

She just bit down on her lip and clamored out of the car, stomping over to where her mother was huddled in the cold, not entirely ready to talk yet, but ready to at least bring her back to the SUV and out of the wind.

With swollen eyes and a heavy heart Emily was leading her back to the car, swinging the car door open and helping her inside silently, moving at a record slow pace to take her spot in the driver’s seat.

“Emily…” Scully began, but the young girl just shook her head in response, staring straight ahead, refusing to turn and face her.

“I’m not ready to talk about it.” She declared, rendering Scully silent, the only sound in the car being the muffled whimpers of her mother in the passenger seat, trying her hardest to keep them at bay.

The young girl put the car into reverse and pulled out, making the unanimous decision to start their trip back home, unsure as to when this whole debacle would finally sort itself out.

The highway was just as congested as she pulled onto the ramp, sighing at the blinking gas indicator, figuring that she wouldn’t mind a muffin or coffee along with the gas. The both of them had fallen silent, even Scully’s sobs now diminished down to nothing as she eventually pulled off the ramp and in the direction of the closest gas station.

The buzzing sign shone from two miles away, making the young girl sigh in relief as she turned in, her mother now staring out of the window without uttering a word, her hand clamped over her mouth, the other now mindlessly rubbing the side of her stomach.

“Want anything?” Emily offered just as her mother did upon their arrival, but the redhead just remained silent, truly taking their no talking rule to heart, only instigating another eye roll as the young girl jumped out to start pumping the gas, the nozzle secured into the side before shuffling off and into the store where she picked up two muffins, knowing how peckish her mother got towards the end of her pregnancy.

With money exchanged for both the muffins and the pump she returned outside and shivered in the cold, alerting her still silent mother of the muffin that was sitting on the driver’s seat, but even as she removed the nozzle and reopened the car door it remained untouched.

“Whatever.” She merely muttered, climbing into her seat before pulling out of her spot, her mind running wild with only frustrated thoughts, and how she’d be eating that extra muffin just out of spite.

She exhaled and decided on the frontage road for the next bit of traffic, not wanting to commit to the freeway completely until she absolutely needed to. The trees helped relax her, lowering her blood pressure enough to clear her mind.

She clicked on some music on a low volume, resting her head on the headrest while she drove the straight shot, the tension still thick in the car as she remained forward, the sound of a seatbelt unbuckling catching her attention.

“What are you doing?” She questioned, but in a matter of seconds liquid coated the floor, along with some blood, making Emily screech at the sound and sensation, nearly driving them off of the road.

“Mom-?!” She gasped, still managing to keep control of the car while moving her eyes back and forth, trying to do some mental math in her head to determine whether or not this was safe to be actually happening.

“Emily I need you to pull over right now.” Scully demanded, the cracking of her voice now wiping her mind of everything else as she complied, looking for a safe place for them to park or at least turn their hazards on.

Her hands were fumbling for her phone once the gear was shifted into park off of the highway, safely pulled into a spot away from speeding, uninterested cars. Her phone shook as she tried to dial, watching in horror as she realized that her mother hadn’t been ignoring her after all, their fight probably not helping the matter either.

Sandwiching her phone between her ear and shoulder she unbuckled herself and pushed her own chair back to give her some space to crouch between it and the steering wheel, her eyes widening as her mother began scooting her pants down.

“Don’t call them right now!” Scully groaned, the sharpness in her voice making Emily swallow and stare in exasperation at her mother, but the wide look in her eyes compelled her to listen, shoving her phone into her back pocket.

“Fuck it’s coming  _ so _ fast!” The older woman complained, her leggings around her ankles as she struggled to get them onto the glove box.

“It’s not too complex- I’ll do most of the work, I just need you to watch and catch!” Scully huffed, her daughter unsure if she’d be able to do even that, but at the rate things were moving she didn’t really have a choice.

With eyes wide she was peeling her coat off and holding the warm fabric in her hands, gingerly sitting it between her mother’s thighs while climbing onto the console. Between exhausted groans and gasps she noticed the amount of blood spilling from her body, far too much for anyone to be losing in her own opinion.

“Emily-! Hold you hand…there!” Scully whined, motioning for her daughter to help her as her mouth hung open in sock to see a head.

Upon it popping it she swiftly removed her hands and rubbed her mother’s knee in excitement, her heart racing at an exponential rate as she held her hands out once more, awaiting the rest of it’s body.

“Give me a…give me a second.” Her mother gasped, as Emily hovered, leaning over to kiss her mother’s knee, unsure of how else to encourage her with her hands poised for the next part.

There was another groan as Scully propped herself up onto her elbows, dropping her head back as the young girl instinctively reached down and caught her newest sibling in amazement, followed by an even heavier gush of blood.

“Look mom- look!” Emily cried, trying to avoid glancing at the amount of blood that her mother had lost and seemed to be continuing to lose.

“Hi there.” The woman cried while reaching her pale arms out to take hold of her newest daughter, her eldest resting her on her stomach, being mindful of her short umbilical cord, not allowing her to pull her against her chest.

Emily held her in place while Scully happily stroked the baby’s foot, head, and back. Tears filled both of their eyes, but Emily could only focus on grabbing her phone out of her pocket, swiftly dialing for an ambulance, alerting them of the amount of blood, noticing how pale her mother was getting.

The operator gave her explicit instructions to keep her warm, massage her stomach to get her placenta moving, and to try and get her water if any was around. With the press of the speakerphone button Emily was jumping over seats to grab her water bottle, pulling her own turtleneck off to replace on top of her newest sister, using her long jacket to cover her now sleepy mother who now seemed to be struggling slightly.

Fear coursed through the young girl’s veins over what had just happened, it had been so incredibly fast, but she worried, despite the oxytocin in her mother’s brain, if their fight would be the last remembered conversation they had.

“Please don’t fucking die.” Emily whispered under her breath, the sentence now repeating over and over as she followed the instructions that the operator was telling her, pressing forcefully into her mother much to her discomfort.

Eventually the sweet sound of sirens filled Emily’s ears as she hastily flashed her lights, returning to her post massaging.

The passenger door flung open and suddenly medics were moving her out of the way, dodging the spilled blood, and checking on the squeaking baby under the jacket that Scully was now in charge of hanging onto.

“The placenta…? It’s not coming!” Emily stammered to whoever would listen, but they all seemed preoccupied working on the two of them inside of the car, swiftly tying off and cutting the baby free from her mother, passing her over to Emily.

Her arms shook, unable to take in the feeling of her newest sister as they whisked her mother away, urging her into the front of the ambulance beside the driver, the sound of her mother being worked on in the back making her hair on her neck stand.

_ Please don’t fucking die. _

  
  
  


…

Two hours, three phone calls, and an Advil later Emily sat anxiously in the waiting room seat of the New York hospital, her father and brother arriving finally after quarreling with the desk assistant, finally allowing them back upon Emily’s nod.

She was clad in a tied hospital gown over her jeans and sports bra, her shirt now discarded in the biohazard bin, covered in her mother’s blood and sister’s fluid. Thick tears filled her eyes upon seeing her father, the relief almost too much to handle, but he seemed just as worried and preoccupied.

“It’s a girl.” Emily shrugged, informing Mulder that once she was done with her tests they’d bring her out in one of those incubators for him to take back to Scully who was still being worked on.

Mulder nodded and bustled off to get more information from the nurse, leaving Emily to lean into her brother’s awaiting embrace, squeezing him as a means to comfort him, but he knew that she needed it more.

“Just say sorry, or forgive her.” He replied, knowing that their fights normally resolved with one of the two, the events of the day telling her that she shouldn’t hold those resentments so tightly.

Emily nodded, and upon the nurse stepping out to tell them that they could go visit, William just urged her back, letting her know that he’d fill their father in, who already seemed preoccupied with the desk lady.

With a nervous knock and step inside she found her mother half awake in her large bed, smiling over at her buddy that she had for the day, waving tiredly at her to enter the room. To her surprise the baby sat sleepily in her clear cot, despite what the nurses had told her, but for once she wasn’t concerned about the little one.

“Hi.” Scully breathed happily, reaching a hand out to Emily who pursed her lips and sat herself on the edge of the bed.

“I’m sorry.” She blurted out, her whimpering tears catching Scully by surprise as the Christmas tree lights illuminated off of her daughter’s slick cheeks. “I shouldn’t have said what I said. I was just cranky and mad and, and well I’m sorry!” She cried, making Scully sit her bed up slowly before squeezing her daughter’s hand.

“I said things too, and I am very sorry about that. I do trust that you love me, and I love you with all my heart. No matter what happened with your birth, you are my daughter and my eldest, and that is something very special to me.” Scully cried, wiping her tears with the back of her hand.

“I was wrong and I’m sorry.” She finally shuddered, holding her arms out to Emily who eagerly hugged her close, thanking whatever god was up there that she indeed didn’t fucking die.

“Well if it’s worth anything, I’m kinda glad you adopted me and that I didn’t do  _ all that _ to you.” Emily giggled, making Scully scoff and smirk at her daughter who eagerly climbed beside her and rested her head on her shoulder, happy to be back on track with her mother that she loved so dearly.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave any feedback or thoughts!!:)


	10. Day 10: De Colores

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 10 Prompt: Cookies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warning: Open talk about death and grief

Mulder sighed and pulled the tray of sugar cookies out of the oven, staring at the frosted, colorful ones that were drying on the rack beside the sink, bright colors of green, purple, and red making his stomach twist at the thought of all the sugar that was piled high on the ornament, tree, and present shaped cookies. Scully was never one to over indulge in sweets, but with her shifting taste buds, he assumed this was one of them. He tried to shake the idea off, he had witnessed her lathering a Twinkie in a thin coat of mayonnaise the past week, nearly turning him green, so this was nothing compared to that.

His partner sat on the sofa while he pulled the remaining batches out, the both of them quite tired of decorating the cookies, settling on bagging and storing them for another date. In their younger days Mulder would have suggested that she send them over to her nephews’ house for a day of cookie decorating while he teased her under his breath while observing ‘Auntie Dana’ in action.

However, Matthew and Christopher were off in college, doing bigger things than spending an entire night in with their favorite aunt. Mulder sighed and dusted his calloused hands off onto his jeans and went to flop down beside his partner who swiftly stopped him before he got the chance to.

“Your butt has frosting on it.” She smirked, swatting at his ass until it was dusted off. If she wasn’t unsure of whether or not her next movement would send her into a violent spin of vomiting, she’d be ravaging him right then and there, eager to lick the stray spots of icing off of his cheek, however she remained unmoving under her blanket, happily snuggled while staring at their meager tree. She knew it would only be the two of them and that was all they’d need, but her mind drifted to the possibilities of their next year, whether or not this little one would stick or not, and whether they’d be requiring a more lavish set of decorations.

Never had they ever sat down and decorated a shared home together, even in the days when their home was set in the outskirts of the woods, the large wrap around terrace perfect for strung lights, inflatable snowmen, and blinking messages of cheer. At the time Scully found no motivation to celebrate anything, her heart as heavy as lead, the feeling as if she’d just fall over one day. 

She sighed quietly and allowed Mulder to lift the blanket that she was residing under to crawl closer, the smell of confectioner’s sugar tantalizing for the woman beside him, causing her to close the gap between them.

“A new movie came out, and I managed to get it on DVD for us.” Mulder smiled, the mention of a disc causing Scully to chuckle at the thought of his old, junky DVD player attempting to play anything other than his old box sets of The Twilight Zone over and over. “I’m sure you did, since nobody uses DVDs anymore.” Scully chirped from beneath the blanket, the soft fabric now pulled past her shoulders and under her chin, her curved bone holding it in place against her chest.

“Well you’re just lucky I upgraded from VHS tapes.” He smirked, causing the redhead to roll her eyes and raise an eyebrow as he swiftly inserted the disk and hit all the buttons to get the previews playing.

“Yeah…I’m so glad all of your smut is virtual now.” Scully groaned, rolling her eyes at the flash drive that had been gifted to him by her after they had gone into hiding, the gunmen transferring the files over before their untimely death, their gag gift to Mulder with the assumption that their fates would be very different.

“Anyways…” Mulder smirked, changing the subject as he turned the volume up, the sparkling castle glistening over a gently moat while loud mariachi horns played the signature theme song.

“The movie is called Coco, it’s gotten good reviews.” Mulder shrugged, the both of them allowing themselves to sink back into the sofa and try to indulge the movie, part of them debating whether or not they should start practicing for the days when all they’d have playing would be movies like this, or soaking in every minute of bloody, action packed, profanity filled dramas before their little one was large enough to hear anything.

The pair watched on mildly, the music reminding Scully of the days when her life had been moved to the sunny shores of San Diego, celebrations similar to these always catching her attention as she dragged Melissa or Charlie to watch. Parades and ofrendas dawned the old district streets as she watched family members and loved ones clog the downtown area.

She never engaged, always slightly frightened by the idea of death and dying, and how awfully personal it felt, watching the individuals interact with those they loved who had passed on. The memory of Melissa always marking their calendars around the first and second day of November always sticking out as the two or three of them piled together enough money for a pan muerto or other snacks that vendors or street carts were selling at the parades.

The songs in the movie played loudly over the memories that were fogging Scully’s memories, how she could feel Melissa’s firm grip on her’s and Charlie’s hands to keep them close, no matter how old they got, she was their protector.

Melissa

How she missed her. She wondered, not unlike most days, but while watching this, what her sister would look like, how her spirit would age, if she’d keep the same spunk that she was so accustomed to. Scully had cried- no sobbed on the seventh anniversary of her sister’s death, knowing in her medical mind that every seven to ten years the cells in a human body replaced themselves, and that she was stepping into an existence that had been without Melissa Scully.

Scully mourned and mourned over the reality that no matter how short their time had been together, that her beloved Emily would never know a world with her Auntie Melissa. Her seven year meltdown falling perfectly in time with the advent of her son’s arrival, that same wave of overwhelming sadness hitting her like a swift blow to the chest.

She wanted to go further, but acknowledging the deep, bone shattering grief that came with the loss of both her children seemed too much to physically bear for one person. So she watched on, she the cheerful, dancing skeletons just the right temperament that she needed.

She could feel the cool air against her damp cheeks, refusing to bat them away just yet, feeling that there would be more to come from the plot as it progressed past the gut wrenching scene at an old amphitheater. Mulder’s eyes glistened with protruding tears, but they had yet to be unleashed onto the worn expanse of his cheeks.

“Scully…” She could hear him whispering under his breath, always getting completely engrossed in any film he watched, mindlessly reaching a hand over towards her wrist to squeeze at the sight of the old skeleton couple finding each other after years of painful resentment that had pulled them apart.

She remained silent and brushed her thumb over his, the both of them choking up with unexpected tears as the young boy sang to his grandmother, her wide grin on her face causing Mulder to burst into a fit of tears. Both of them had lost their parents, but for Mulder losing his mother had been something so deeply painful for him, that Scully already knew that this would get to him.

The strumming of the guitar drowned out his sobs as he gazed at the colorful altar, dawned with a new member to add to their spiritual side of the family, Scully’s tears nothing compared to Mulder’s, who tossed his head back in a fit of choking sobs. He accepted a tissue from his partner and hastily began blotting away the tears on his cheeks, and to clear his vision.

“Oh god, hey, it’s okay.” Scully tried, pursing her lips before hanging onto his burly hand, scooting closer to finish out the movie. The reunited family both past and present was enough to bring a swell of emotion to the surface as she finally relented, her heart simultaneously swelling and breaking at the sentiment.

“Enough of this.” She breathed while sniffling back her own tears, springing herself off of the sofa and into the kitchen, catching a glimpse of her puffy, red expression from crying in the microwave glass. With a paper towel in hand she was piling two heavily iced cookies to balance along with a giant glass of water for the both of them.

“Here.” She huffed, hiccuping back a cry as she handed a cookie over, her partner gratefully taking it before looking down at the glob of sugar before huffing sadly, in no mood to consume anything at the present moment.

“Scully,” Mulder began, keeping his eyes on his cookie before taking another shuddering breath in her direction, “we’ve lost so much, it all kind of hit me. Almost everyone I know, we know, is gone.” He frowned, the reality one that Scully had unfortunately come to terms with apparently before her partner, but it didn’t make it any less heartbreaking or exhausting.

“I know, believe me.” She cried, the both of them sitting in a silence before she curled her legs underneath her body, picking at the frosting that was causing her to salivate at the sight of them, breaking off a piece into her mouth.

“But, I guess this movie helped, because they’re not far, Mulder.” Was all she could mutter, the only thing about their sad reality bringing some sense of comfort to the woman who had lists of people she missed with all her heart.

“Our circle is any less full. Our baby will still be our third child, Emily and Will are still their brother and sister. Skinner somehow lives through you every time you put that dumb tie on that he always hated” She shrugged, her voice tiny as she waited for a response, her sticky fingers finding his as they sat in silence, the children’s movie causing more contemplation between the both of them than they had been expecting.

Holidays were hard when they felt like seats were slowly emptying at the table for them both, but they felt lucky this year that they at least had each other to find that comforting love that was inevitably present.

“It’s just hard.” Mulder finally huffed, both of their tears ceasing as they looked down at the sad remains of their cookies, the brunette taking their paper towel and crumbs to set down on the coffee table, pulling Scully warmly into his lap.

“It is.” She agreed, hanging onto the arm that he crossed over her chest, leaning her head into the crook of his bicep, feeling quite at ease with him.

They both sat in comfortable silence on the sofa, Mulder’s finger tracing the barely protruding curve of Scully’s abdomen, only enough to notice by her and her alone while trying to button her pants. A slight tap on the front door caused both agents to perk their attention up towards the foyer, both of them scurrying to their feet as they approached the sound.

“Who is it?” Mulder called, Scully not far behind with her weapon in eyesight, just an arm’s reach over if needed. He nodded at her as they listened for a response, her hand now coming into contact with the gun, hovering for a moment.

“Jackson Van- I mean William. William…Scully.” A familiar voice shivered on the outside, the sound nearly causing Scully to slam Mulder out of the way, much to his surprise as she swung the heavy door open to reveal the young boy who had a healing scar on his temple.

“You…you died?” Mulder gasped while Scully stood frozen in the doorframe, her eyes wide in shock as she took in the sight of her dearly beloved son in front of her.

“No, just shot, but I can heal…it’s a long story.” He stammered, his eyes somehow staring closely at the woman who couldn’t seem to break the connection with him.

“I’m sorry…we were just talking about…I’m sorry. I’m Dana.” Scully stammered, both parents slightly taken back by the timing of his arrival on their doorstep, cold and wet from the Washington rain that had been drizzling throughout the day.

“We’ve met…actually? Never mind.” The young man also shuddered, holding his hand out to Scully who just watched in shock, her boy extending the first olive branch to her after everything that he had said on the docks.

“Jackson- I mean, William I guess.” He reiterated, her hand closing over his, nodding slowly before watching him tug slightly and pull her nearly shaking body into an awkward but well intentioned hug.

“He got one…I figured it was only appropriate.” He shrugged against her hair, arms now squeezing around his trunk tightly. She could sob at how he had grown from the tiny baby that she had said goodbye to all those years ago, now standing a good foot taller than her.

“Come in, I can get you some dry clothes and some food.” Mulder coaxed as Scully pulled away, her eyes once more brimming with tears before backing up to give him his space that he probably wanted.

“Thanks.” He shrugged, standing awkwardly in the center of the kitchen where Mulder had left them, unsure of what to say to the short, teary woman who silently offered a goopy cookie in his direction, politely taking it and nibbling on the corner of the tree, just like she had been just minutes ago.

He caught her staring, making her hastily glance away and swallow in slight embarrassment, sending a flush to her cheeks.

“Sorry for staring, it’s just…your father and I were just talking about lost loved ones, and all that, and now you’re here.” Scully murmured to the young man who chewed on his lip and glanced down at his soggy shoes.

“That’s funny, I was thinking about that too.” He admitted, making Scully tilt her head at him in curiosity, pretty sure that their subconscious hadn’t been linked anymore, but also she knew the brain worked in mysterious ways.

“Just with the holidays, and having lost…well, my parents.” He muttered, the sentiments quite awkward for him to admit, but from the kind softening of his mother’s eyes, he knew that she understood, taking a pensive step towards him.

“I just figured, I have family who are hopefully willing to try and make this work, I should stop wasting time and look at what I do have.” He stammered, Scully’s heart now throbbing for the teenager who seemed just as lost when it came to the navigating the isolating maze of grief.

She found herself embracing him again, her hands finding the mop of brown curls on the back of his head, holding it as she used to when pulling him close. She found herself surprised as arms wrapped around her narrow shoulders, hugging her back.

“Can you help me with this?” He asked quietly, his request making Scully nod fervently against his shoulder before pulling away to stare at the face that seemed so grown up, but still so young.

“Of course we can.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave any thoughts or comments that you might have!:) Thank you for reading!! <3


	11. Day 11: Best Present

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 11 Prompt: Shopping

Scully had never seen her blonde wife so tired. Endless nights at the Met proved to be no match for Stella Gibson, still managing to find the composure the following morning to manage a phone call to Dana, or quick text across the world to engage with her then girlfriend. However growing and bringing their tiny human into the world proved to be the hardest work of all, because Stella was wiped.

After the initial oxytocin of the moment had worn off, Stella found herself so incredibly tired, unable to keep her heavy eyelids open long enough for Dana to get a video of her with the baby to send to the blonde’s mother who was still residing in London after Stella’s move to the states. Scully just smiled and did everything in her power to make sure her wife was getting the rest she needed, the falling snow outside making her mouth curve into a soft smile as she glanced down at her comfortably curled around their daughter in their shared bed.

As much as she wanted to gaze down at the tender sight in front of her for hours on end, Dana knew that their newest bundle would need a diaper and some fleecy pajamas to keep the cold out. She secretly loved the idea of having a winter baby, her wife despising the time of year that she found herself in her third trimester, complaining about all of the layers that needed peeling off when nature called, the slippery streets, and the looming threat of burglars for some reason that Scully couldn’t seem to figure out. 

However the thought of her tiny family gathering together on her most favorite holiday of the year sounded like the best present Stella could have given her. She smiled contently as she carefully lifted her wife’s clammy arm from over the sleeping girl, the movement shooting her blue eyes open as her bicep instinctively clenched at Dana’s touch.

“It’s just me.” Scully breathed, using her previously occupied hand to brush the sticky hair off of Stella’s temple, noticing the knots that had formed from their eventful morning in the bathroom that Dana had yet to clean up. She made a mental note to check to see if her wife would be in the mood to shower, or at least sit under the water while Scully helped her tired body clean up.

With an eager huff Dana began to scoot her hands underneath the  _ tiny _ , oh so little baby girl that had been using Stella’s forearm for warmth as she began to doze off. Scully had been eager to finally get a moment to herself where she could cuddle their squirming baby. She had gladly given the first few hours to her wife, who had earned that right wholeheartedly in her brain, happily reaching over to stroke her wrinkly foot or cheek. 

With Stella’s arm batted away Scully carefully pulled the tiny baby close to her body and tucked her cozily into the inside of her pajama shirt that she hadn’t gotten the chance to change out of, sporting the piece of clothing since the evening before. With a secure hand supporting her neck and her stronger one firmly on her bottom, Scully was padding quietly into the nursery. Shifting her grip she managed to turn the light on to a dim glow, a wash of warmth illuminating against the pale mint walls.

Out of all the rooms in Scully and Stella’s home that the redhead had happily decorated, their daughter’s nursery easily stood out as her favorite. The serene color was painted by both of them while Stella could still somewhat see her feet, donned in the overalls that Scully had purchased them. However the small pieces were collected by Dana any time she went out, a soft white carpet that she noticed Stella loved to graze over, the bright tapestries that warmed both women upon seeing them, and the wooden rainbow that sat on the white shelf besides the grey bear, a reminder of some of their bleaker days when they began trying to start a family.

“This is your room.” Scully could barely contain her excitement, her voice and enthusiastic whisper, hastily grabbing the softest pair of pajamas out from the dresser, setting her bare daughter on the changing table. Humming softly she reached beneath the table to grab a petite diaper, holding it up to stare at the tiny size, how it was nearly the size of her spread hand. It was like riding a bike, changing one of those tiny diapers, but she found it odd to be doing it without the familiar exhaustion that her wife was enduring.

With a wide smile she watched as the baby patiently changed her, wiggling as she carefully slipped her arms and toes through the sleeves and into the covered feet parts. She couldn’t help but grin at the bright green fleece pajamas that she had chosen, an embroidered Christmas Tree stitched onto the front, graciously gifted by John and Monica, along with a few other presents.

Scully finished the outfit off with the matching hat, sliding it over her matted curls to keep her fleeting warmth retained. Dana couldn’t help but blush with excitement at the presence of their baby, bringing her back into her arms, the both of them padding out into the open living room, the glass paneled walls staring out to the cherry blossoms that were blooming over the small koi pond that Scully fell in love with upon purchasing the house.

The mother quietly babbled to their baby about the small ecosystems that existed in the pond until she noticed their chatty mailman jogging up the short bridge towards the front door, making her hastily rush over and tap on the window to catch his attention. She knew one press of the doorbell would send both mother and baby out of their relaxed, sleepy state. He jumped at the sound, staring at the redhead through the window and gasped in excitement at the tiny green bundle contently tucked into Scully’s arm.

_ Congratulations,  _ he mouthed eagerly, waving after setting the large box onto the doorstep, knowing both mothers weren’t too keen on letting just anyone and their germs into their house during flu season. 

Once he was gone Scully set their baby down into the swing that she had assembled just the day before while Stella unsuccessfully tried to distract her from the inevitable arrival of their tot. Once she was safely buckled in the redhead bustled outside and pulled the parcel out of the flurrying snow, dusting it off before returning inside with it.

She had been fast, only leaving the baby for half a second before sprinting back inside, setting the precious package knowingly on the coffee table. Once she managed to find a pair of scissors, she was eagerly sliding the blade against the packing tape, quietly pulling it open before grinning widely.

“Your gift to your mommy just came in.” Scully smiled, carefully unclasping their newborn from her seat to tuck back into her arm, how desperately she wanted to take it out and show their baby who could barely make out shapes at the moment, but she knew better, and wanted Stella to be awake and present for their moment.

She spent their quiet time together just observing, memorizing the tiny baby who seemed to be the spitting image of her wife, thanking her lucky stars that her genetics took. She couldn’t stop staring at her wide, curious eyes, running her finger up and down the soft skin of her cheek once more. Bringing her peachy head to her lips, brushing a kiss against her forehead.

A few heartbeats later she could begin to hear the stirrings coming from their bedroom, an excited grin spreading on her lips as she shifted the baby into her left arm, grabbing the grilled cheese that had been warming on a ceramic plate for her upon her waking. 

“Let’s go see your sleepy mommy.” Scully whispered to the tiny glow worm in her arm, her socks shuffling against the hardwood as she stepped into their carpeted bedroom. Stella breathed sleepily the way Scully loved, raising her swollen complexion over towards her two favorite girls, her eyes falling shut as her signature pinched grin returned after hours without it.

“Hi mommy.” Dana smiled as the blonde slowly sat herself up, using the extended arm for leverage, her gaze shifting back and forth between her new reality of her beautiful wife cradling their baby, or the gooey grilled cheese that she could smell from ten feet away.

“Did our baby make this for me?” Stella smirked, but Dana just shook her head and passed the plate over, watching her scarf the entire thing down in a speed that she had never seen come out of that woman before. “No, she doesn’t know how you like it, this is a Dana Katherine special.” Scully winked, setting their little worm onto the bed beside Stella’s calf, causing her to glance up at the doctor who scurried off, leaving her to shrug at the infant.

Dana swiftly returned with a new pep in her curt little jog, the large cardboard box now set onto the duvet, causing Stella to swiftly scoop their baby up before she could begin unpacking, unconsciously bouncing her arms.

“Baby got you a present for her birthday.” Scully beamed, making Stella raise an intrigued eyebrow as her wife hastily unpacked the box.

“Did she? When did you two go shopping?” Stella inquired, making Scully purse her lips and pull a plush blanket out, the soft material a matching pale mint that donned their daughter’s walls. She exhaled as she held the heavy fabric and set it down on her wife’s calves, unfolding it enough for her to see the stitched embroidery in the corner.

“The other night, you fell asleep and I talked to her in your tummy and we went back and forth over which one of these to get you.” Scully huffed, crawling proudly onto the mattress, sinking back onto her calves as Stella ran her hand over the comfortable material. She had complained more times than Scully could count, that she couldn’t find a blanket warm or soft enough for her shivering bones, even in the late months of her gestation she found herself having to layer up in crewnecks, robes, socks, even going as far as dragging their comforter off of their bed and into their living room.

“She felt bad that you were alway so cold, and even though you had an increase of volume of blood in your body, that you weren’t ever warm, so she told me that she wanted to get you the weighted blanket that matched the walls in her room, for you to always remember this day.” Scully stated matter of factly, the way she spoke about their daughter so casually making Stella well up with tears.

“But, it was my idea to put her initials on it in the corner.” Scully winked, pointing towards the four letters in the corner.

_ V.E.G.S. _

“So you did like my name suggestion?” Stella smirked, their banter in the past week driving her absolutely crazy, and up until their baby was finally in her arms, she feared that their child would be nameless, but from that moment she knew, there couldn’t be another moniker that fit their daughter more than the one that she had been pushing for.

“I love it, I just wanted you to sweat it out for a day or two.” Scully winked, now climbing under the duvet beside her wife, kissing the crevice of her dimple on her cheek before moving over towards her warm lips.

“Dana Katherine Scully I was quite literally sweating it out hours ago when I delivered your daughter like a cave woman in front of the sink!” Stella exclaimed, but Scully just hummed and dropped her head onto her shoulder.

“I told you I loved it.” Scully reminded, brushing her hand over the embroidery, but Stella scoffed and raised an eyebrow in her direction, setting the little girl between her thighs before twisting her knotted blonde locks into a ponytail tiredly.

“But we never confirmed.” Making Scully just chuckle and worm her finger into their daughter’s open palm, curling around her manicured appendage just like Stella had seen in the movies and baby classes.

“Well then I will confirm,  _ Vera Evelyn Gibson-Scully _ is one of the most beautiful names I have ever heard.” She smiled, the one sentence causing her blonde wife to burst into touched tears, rubbing her hand up and down their baby’s tummy, truly in awe of the state of her life at the moment.

“Stell…” Scully cried, but she just blinked the initial tears away and grinned over at her wife before pressing a tender kiss against her pillowy lips.

“I love my blanket. Thanks for going shopping with our unborn baby last week for it.” Stella chuckled in between hiccuping tears, a hand cupping Scully’s chin.

“I love you. And I can’t wait for us to continue our shopping dates to get you all of the presents that you deserve.” Scully breathed into Stella’s skin, both of their eyes meeting momentarily before returning their attention back to the little girl who now seemed to command the room.

“I love you too. I love us.”

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave any feedback, comments, or thoughts!!:) Thank you for reading!!


	12. Day 12: Old Times

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 12 Prompt: Reminisce

The wooden panels of the Unremarkable House were chilled from the lack of proper insulation, causing Scully’s normally slippered feet to be bundled in thick socks, pulled over the seam of her grey leggings. Her new, fluffy robe was pulled warmly around herself as she sat happily on the sofa with piles of Snoopy wrapping paper, tape, and bright blue bows, working happily as she cut and measured the paper around a box.

A stack of sliced bell peppers sat to her side and her nose wrinkled at the thought of wanting to consume the vegetable, hating their taste and texture as a child all the way up into her adulthood, until she recently found the need to scarf every color into her mouth, quite dismayed with her choice of craving. She could feel her mouth salivating as she caught a glimpse of them, but she told herself that she’d have to pace herself if she ever wanted to get her wrapping done without having to get up and cut more of the disgusting peppers.

“Stop it.” She muttered down to the tiny shrimp on the inside, humming evenly as she continued to wrap, the Christmas music in the background playing on the glowing television set. She found her peace in the craft, threading beautiful bows and string. The Christmas Eve feeling was donning on her while Mulder was out picking up a few more items for their small celebration, only anticipating Monica and John for the night for a gift exchange and some mingling, the event small, but it was the essence of their little group, they truly only had each other.

With a sigh she tied the bow and set the box to the side, a new tea pot for Monica that she had been going on and on about mindlessly, making Scully smile at the thought of her dear friend getting something she wanted so dearly.

A soft knock on the window pane of the door caused Scully to raise an eyebrow at the early hour of four, knowing their guests were due to arrive around seven. She sprung to her feet and pulled on the door, keeping the chain intact before glancing through the crack, her mouth spreading with a relieved smile.

“Willi- ah Jackson.” She breathed, swiftly closing the door to unlatch the clasp, pulling it open to allow the grinning boy inside, taking a step back to allow him the space that he insisted that he didn’t need anymore.

The night on the docs had gone incredibly wrong, bullets and cars had lost control, and the with his attempt to trick his mother into letting him drift into the murky waters of death, he then realized that they were indeed good people.

Despite his assurances to the small woman that he was okay, she had insisted on nearly dragging him back to their car with her slender arm tightly wrapped around his soaking clothes, his slung around her shoulder to help steer him in the direction of the black, shattered escalade where her friend was getting treated for an abrasion wound, their other one being hauled off to get his femurs reset.

“Sit down, let me look at you.” She had sobbed, now trembling from shock and the cold, shrugging her beige jacket off of her shoulders and onto his, despite the piercing temperatures.

He complied and let her shine the bright light of her flashlight into his face, watching in amazement as his forehead began to heal itself in front of her very eyes, causing her to drop the heavy metal out of her hand in sheer astonishment. Tears filled her eyes once more as she stared at him, unsure what to do or say, allowing him to reach out for her delicate wrist.

“It’s okay. I’m okay…I’m different, things like this can’t hurt me…I’m not normal like others.” He had tried to comfort, but his words only seemed to make the woman wince, her eyes glassy as she glanced over at the man who proclaimed to be his father.

However all she could manage to reply with was a shaking “of course you’re normal.”

After a minute of silence in the drafty foyer Jackson moved in carefully and fidgeted his hands at his side before clearing his throat.

“Hug?” He questioned, making her nod frantically and hold her hands out, his tall frame pulling her fluffy, robed self against his cold denim, her arms reaching as far as possible around the growing boy who was no longer the little baby that she bounced day in and day out seventeen years prior.

“You’ve grown.” She groaned happily, pulling away before ushering him into the living room, taking a seat in the spot that she had been occupying, clearing the table off as he settled in the seat adjacent to her. 

“Sorry, I know it’s Christmas Eve…” He muttered, his voice soft and hushed similar to the way Mulder’s would when he got embarrassed, causing her to scoot forward in her seat, leaning her elbows onto her knees to listen.

“No, don’t apologize, like we said, this is your home too, you come when you want to.” Scully insisted, making him blush once again, god he was Mulder’s son.

“But are you okay?” She questioned, causing his face to twist and drop his expression to his grimy hands, the detail catching Scully’s eye. When they had met their son he had been clean, hair trimmed, and clothes fresh, but from the looks of him now, he couldn’t be farther from the boy they had met.

“I, um, ran out of…I have no more money. I can’t get a job because I don’t have a home address anymore and I can’t go back to school because of everything…” He rambled, his shoulders rising and falling with stress as he began to express some of his worries. He had assured them that he had some money spared from his deceased adopted parents, but apparently everything added up, and Scully knew that in these situations, sometimes you and to pay off the right people just to survive.

“Hey, oh my goodness. It’s okay, your father and I can take care of it.” She cried, scooting to the edge of the sofa, but he just glimpsed up and sniffled back a nervous shudder, seeming unsure with her eagerness to help him.

“But…you’re pregnant, you need to pay for that- I mean, them.” He blurted out, making her blink back in shock at his proclamation, glancing down at her still seemingly normal body, well, from what he could see.

“How…” She began, but he just looked up and pointed his index finger to his temple, tapping it with a smirk that was identical to his mother’s. 

“But I’m not getting them anymore…” Scully frowned, slightly relieved that she was no longer experiencing the painful visions that she had been getting to lead her back towards her son, their shared bond something she still couldn’t explain.

“They’re not with you anymore…” He revealed, pointing a finger towards her flat abdomen, causing her eyes to widen with shock and some worry, making her stomach twist with nerves.

“It’s nothing bad.” He assured, explaining that it was just a feeling that he got when he thought about his mother, his sibling’s energy simply reassuring him that they were both okay.

“Anyways, I don’t care if I am, you’re not going back to whatever…squalor…you were living in before. You have a room here, your father and I got some spare clothes,” Scully offered up, taking a breath before looking over longingly, “we’re your parents, Jackson. Well, I mean we are trying to be. We just want you to be safe.” Scully finally explained, causing him to nod towards her in thanks.

…

The kettle whined on the stove while Jackson sat on the chair, freshly showered and changed into the spare clothes that Scully had mentioned. She quietly padded back with two mugs, tucking one in his hands before sinking back into the sofa with her own.

“I’m sorry, I have to ask, is this milk chocolate?” He questioned the redhead who had silently made him the beverage while he was still in the bathroom, causing her to turn around at the box of Swiss Miss that she had pulled out of Mulder’s stash, nodding over at her son in confusion.

“I appreciate it, but milk chocolate…does not agree with my stomach. I can have dairy, for some reason it’s just milk chocolate…” He blushed, making Scully jump from her spot and take the mug from him, dumping the liquid into the sink.

“Oh goodness you are my son…I completely understand,  _ trust _ me.” She muttered, causing the young boy to chuckle at the remark as she rinsed the cup out.

“Can you do tea? We also have coffee?” She questioned, sloshing around the boiling water in the kettle.

“Tea is perfect.”

Soon both mother and son were silently sitting, unsure of what to do next. Eventually she pulled out the remaining Snoopy paper and bows, mindlessly wrapping the boxes while humming along to the music that was still playing.

“Did we…you and I, have a Christmas together?” He finally managed to ask, making her stop what she was doing and stiffen, her heart visibly contracting at the question, immediately making him regret his attempt at small talk.

“No…we, umm, the only holiday we got together was a Fourth of July barbecue that my mom’s church put on. You were hit with all of the nosey church ladies, they all wanted to hold you and play with you.” Scully managed to explain, her throat tight at the feeling of heaviness on her chest.

“I had a halloween costume for you but…” She trailed off, setting the wrapping down to try and compose herself.

“It was the bear costume, wasn’t it?” He questioned, making her nod and recall the furry outfit that she had packed away for him while gathering all of his things for the social worker. Her emotions began to get the best of her, causing her cursed tears to well up in her eyes in front of the teenage boy.

“Sorry.” He gasped, setting the mug down, not wanting to upset the woman any more than she clearly already was. He had never truly understood the timeline of his birth and adoption and wondered if his parents could provide some of these answers, but from the looks of it she wasn’t ready to talk about it.

“No, it’s your life, you have a right to know.” Scully nodded, getting up from her spot and shuffling towards the tree where an ornament hung, unstringing it from a branch and walking it back towards the spot where she was sitting.

“This was taken a little while after you were born.” She narrated, showing one of her two photos that she allowed herself to keep of their son, this one of him in bright blue feetie pajamas, laying on his tummy and somehow looking at the camera.

“For a while it was just you and me, and after I got the hang of your nap schedule we’d go and do fun activities like going to the park, or reading day at the library on my days off. We didn’t get a ton of time together, but we had our moments.” Scully smiled through watery tears, making William scoot onto the sofa beside her to get a better look at the picture while she reminisced 

“We have time now.” He shrugged, making her nod back at him before wiping her tears away with the back of her hand.

“You’re right.” She exhaled as the back door shut with a windy thud, heavy boots clonking inside the house, causing both of them to look up and at Mulder who just widened his eyes in shock, immediately grinning at his boy.

“Will! Merry Christmas!” He cried, nearly dropping all of the groceries onto the floor, somehow managing to get them onto the counter before racing over to hug their son warmly despite the chill left on his clothes. There was no question as to why or how long he’d be there, just pure excitement that their son was present for the holiday.

“Scully, did you give him his Christmas gift yet?” He exclaimed from the kitchen while assembling the cheese board, slapping a slice of salami into his mouth, making the redhead whip her head over and shake in his direction.

“No, I was waiting for you to get back, but I figured I’d give them to him tomorrow morning when we all open gifts, like a normal family.” She urged, his eyes lighting up at the mention of their son staying for more than twenty minutes.

“So what were you two up to while I was gone?” Mulder called from the kitchen, his mouth now full of cheese that was supposed to be making it’s way onto the wooden board.

“Just chatting.” Scully winked, reaching over to take her son’s hand that was resting comfortably on his lap, giving it a squeeze as an indication that they’d continue their conversation at a later time, where she’d tell him about his beloved Aunt who would be joining them for Christmas, his departed Uncle Skinner who helped keep Scully safe during the days where his father was unfortunately deceased.

She’d tell him about his sister Emily, how their smiles were identical. How he’d love his grandmother Maggie, and how she’d love him tenfold and spoil him rotten just like she did with Matthew and Jacob.

How she wished Queequeg could’ve met his brother, knowing his gentle demeanor as a baby would’ve loved the way his fluffy fur would’ve felt against his cheeks and toes.

Alas her mind was always filled with dreadful ‘what ifs’, but she decided to focus on what was there in front of her, the gracious son who was eager and ready to hear about his past, and ready to build his future with them, one memory at a time.

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Thank you for reading! Any and all feedback, comments, and or love are welcome!:)


	13. Day 13: Distant Music

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 13 Prompt: Bells

Scully pulled the SUV up to the snowy lot of Emily’s dorm, finding a vacant visitor’s spot out of the dirty sludge that the city goers considered snow. Double checking before stepping her booted foot out of the vehicle, cognizant of her already wavering balance these days, adding snow and a fall into the mix was the last thing her constantly aching and sore body needed staring these last four or so weeks down the barrel.

With a chilled huff she pulled Mulder’s giant coat around herself, the only ones seeming to fit her these days, and with little time or motivation to go out and purchase maternity ones, she found her coattails dragging at times. The front doors were luckily only key card accessible, giving her some peace of mind that her daughter lived in a safe environment, but began to quickly slim her patience as the snow began to fall.

“Uhh, ma’am, are you like a cop or something?” One student asked, noticing Scully’s shivering frame underneath the awning, arms crossed around herself to try and keep the chill out. 

“Ye- I mean, well, I’m an FBI agent,” She stammered, her lips trembling from the piercing wind chill, “I’m not here for work, I’m here to get my daughter.” She shivered, the young girl just nodded and swiped her card, holding the door open for the redhead to graciously nod and scurry inside.

“I’m Melinda, I live on the third floor.” The girl smiled, reaching a gloved hand out, allowing Scully to reach out and shake it with an impressed smile before dusting the snowflakes out of her red, ironed curls.

“I’m Dana, and I think that’s the floor that my daughter lives on…” Scully concluded, checking her phone for verification, zooming in on the photo that she had taken of Emily in front of her door, the tiny tree on the plaque telling her that she was in the Birch wing of the massive brick hall.

“Yep, Birch wing room 325A.” Scully confirmed at the young girl, her cogs turning in her brain as she hiked up the paper grocery bag that she was carrying onto her hip, her arms clearly getting tired.

“I can show you, she’s just across from me.” Melinda smiled, guiding the mother towards the thankfully ground level floor, despite it being the third level, technically. With a point of her hand she was leading her towards the wooden door with Emily’s name tag taped messily towards the front, a string of blinking Christmas lights hanging from the door frame.

As Scully stood she could feel her stomach twist, and not from the tumbling human inside of her, but because her daughter had insisted that she wasn’t coming home for Christmas, that she’d be cooped up all on her own inside of the tiny room, her voice sounding wavering and off.

She had given some excuse of closed roads, unsafe conditions, and backed up traffic, but with every mention of a new way home, somehow there was a new obstacle that she managed to come up with.

Emily had insisted, on the brink of tears, but firm in her argument, but something tugged deep inside of Dana’s chest. Something wasn’t right, and the thought of walking in there to find an emergency or crisis terrified her to her very core.

“Is this not the room?” Melinda questioned awkwardly, snapping Scully out of her trance before nodding at the young girl.

“It is, sorry. Thank you for your help.” She waved, the brunette grinning back before letting herself back into her own quarters.

With a centering breath Scully raised her knuckles and made contact with the wood, knocking loudly to get the attention of whoever was inside, slipping her purse onto her elbow in order to fidget until the heavy door began to swing open.

Her eyes widened at the sight of her daughter dressed in sweats and a warm top, her carrot socks pulled up and around her ankles. She hadn’t seen her since November, and even then it had felt like ages.

“Mom?” She cried in shock to find the woman on her doorstep, the sound of her voice causing Scully to eagerly wrap her arms around her blonde daughter, placing a firm kiss on her nose before returning to her attempt at pulling her close.

“Hi, I guess the snow cleared up quite well, and I just wanted to hop on the road at the mention of clear skies to come and get you so you don’t get completely trapped.” Scully smiled, part of her story true, but she figured revealing all of her motives wouldn’t be wise if she wanted to be walking out of here with her daughter in tow.

“Now get what you want to take home, I got us a hotel for the weekend because this one isn’t going to let me stay awake through the night.” She grinned, the eighteen year old stepping back to allow her mother inside, hastily shutting the door behind her.

“You didn’t have to…” Emily began to mutter, grateful that her roommate had moved back home for the semester and didn’t have to witness her mother showing up at their door with a duffel bag ready for her to pack.

“Nonsense, plus I figured we could use a girls weekend.” The agent winked, setting her purse on the bed while Emily simply nodded and began gathering her clothes that she wanted to take home for the holidays, along with many other belongings that would be needed for her almost month home.

Once she had changed out of her pajamas, Emily was lugging her heavy bag down the hall while Scully balanced her purse and a pillow, the both of them stumbling to keep a clear sight line of who or what was in front of them. With a heavy bang on her door, Melinda popped her head out and rushed over, taking rogue items from Emily and the pillow from Scully, not wanting her to fall in her condition.

The three of them scurried outside, and with an opening of the trunk, all of her items were packed and stowed. Scully knew not to pry into her daughter’s personal life, but she just watched her daughter wave warmly at the girl who had been so helpful during her short visit in Gabaldon hall.

“Alright, off to a bed and maybe a Denny’s or something.” Scully declared, peeling out of the parking lot, her silent daughter in tow

…

The hotel room filled with steam as Scully quietly padded out of the bathroom with her damp hair combed through and tied back behind her neck to air dry. Emily sat curled in her respective bed with her takeout box of pancakes on the bed, picking at it without much of it being devoured. A reminder to Scully as to why she had made the trip in the first place.

“How are you, bean? Are you feeling okay?” Scully questioned as she slid onto the fresh sheets of Emily’s bed, setting her own takeout box onto the side table in order to turn all of her attention towards her daughter who was refusing to look anywhere except her plastic fork.

“I’m okay.” Emily replied quietly, causing Scully to reach over and place her own warm hand against her forehead, not detecting any fever or ailments plaguing her in the moment, but her worry still remained.

“Do you not like your food?” She tried once more, knowing how pancakes were her absolute favorite, how Sunday mornings lit up her big eyes as the tiny three year old that she had adopted, and well into her childhood and early teenage years.

“No, I mean- it’s great, I’m just not hungry right now.” She shrugged, biting down on her lip before closing the lid, still unable to look at Dana in the eyes.

“Emily, I didn’t just come for the stay-cation, I came because I’m worried about you. You don’t sound like yourself and then not wanting to come home? Is everything alright?” Scully began to reveal, making Emily nervously pick at her nail.

“I’m fine, I just…” She began to stammer, her throat clenching as she finally brought her gaze up to Scully’s eye line, the contact causing them to well up in fear as she stared at her parent for a solid ten seconds.

“What…what’s wrong?” Dana cried, scooting closer onto the bed, her hands reaching out nervously for Emily to take, but she just shuddered and choked back a cry, needing some space for a moment, the message getting across clear enough for Scully to just nod and wait.

“I, I need to tell you something.” Emily finally croaked, the fear in her eyes now severely terrifying Scully as she patiently waited for her to find her own timing in what she was about to reveal. Silver Bells played softly in the background, and she gave it half a thought to turn it off, but she knew any divergence from what she was about to do was going to convince her out of it.

_ It was happening, deep breath and go. _

“I…I think I’m bisexual.” Emily admitted, her tone trying to find it’s firm confidence that she had always envisioned this moment to have, but what she was given was petrified wavering and an abundance of tears.

“I met someone and she’s a girl and I have some pretty strong feelings for her. I think I might even love her.” She stammered, not wanting to give Scully the chance to interrupt, shout, or storm off with the insertion of a pause or breath. Warm tears were running down her face as she began to admit everything to her mother who found herself watering up as well at the revelation.

“I…I couldn’t come home and lie, and not talk about- not be my true self.” Emily was sobbing now, her emotions peaking while her golden hair stuck to her cheeks as she began to share the fears that kept her up at night as the end of the semester drew near. She told herself that she could hide it if that’s what needed to happen, but she knew a month was a long time, and that she owed it to herself to be the Emily Scully that she had finally accepted and loved in her own home with her family.

But she didn’t know if she was ready. 

She saw the people who were able to scream it from the rooftops, but she wasn’t ready for a scream quite yet, she was still working on saying it firmly in the mirror, each morning getting more and more confident. She knew she wanted to be a rooftop screamer, but she was also happy with being a casual mention in a sentence.

“I just couldn’t come home because- I couldn’t look you or dad in the eyes and lie. I couldn’t and it was stupid, and now I’m telling you anyways!” She cried, pausing to try and catch her breath as she stared at her hands, unsure as of what to say next.

“I was so scared. I know you and dad are good people, but I’ve heard all the stories, all the scenarios, and I couldn’t bear the thought of you two not loving me for being me…” Her hiccuping cries making Scully finally smack her lips and reach out, pulling her daughter close out of what even felt as desperation, both of them sobbing into each other’s shirts and hair.

“How could I ever not love a girl as special as you?” Scully cried, the thought unthinkable as she held what she saw as the most precious piece of her life in her arms. The sound of Scully’s words making Emily sob even harder, her fingers clutching the silk of her mother’s pajamas into her fists to pull her even tighter.

After a minute of their embrace Scully began to pull away, brushing her thumbs over Emily’s slippery cheeks, letting her fingers linger on her perfect face momentarily before taking a soothing breath.

“I love you, and I will always love you unconditionally. Who you love is your business, I will always be here to support you in whatever way you need. I am your mother and I will love you, period. You don’t ever have to be scared to share who you really are with me, because I see the way you shine when you embrace the real you, and how could any mother reject that sight?” Scully cried, her words tender and genuine as she tilted her chin up to face her, kissing her forehead.

“I love you mom.” Emily shuddered, hugging her mother once more, who openly took her in and pressed her cheek against the top of her head, letting her linger.

“And I love you more,” She responded as if it were the most natural thing in the world, “your heart is racing, calm down.” Scully noted, pulling the covers back before both of them were underneath.

Without uttering a word they could feel a sense of warmth returning to the room, Emily moved closer towards her mother, the both of them balancing their pancake boxes on their laps, or in Scully’s case, enlarged abdomen, quietly keeping to themselves.

“If you want to meet my girlfriend formally, I can introduce you.” Emily offered, her mouth full of food as she glanced over at her mother who just raised an eyebrow in shock, taking a moment to swallow before nodding at her.

“I’d love that.”

“Great, then we can finally go home.” Emily sighed, the mention of her changed mind relieving Scully who was happy to have her family together again, happy, healthy, and oh so loved.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed this one:) as always all feedback, comments, or thoughts are welcome!


	14. Day 14: Another Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 14 Prompt: Stars  
> First smut of ficmas on here!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warning: Mentions of miscarriage

Stella never understood the appeal of the forest, something about it felt like it would just eat her up and swallow her whole, preferring city life to the desolate thicket that Scully had driven her out to. Although she couldn’t help but inch a smile onto her face at the sight of her tiny girlfriend hooking the chains onto the rental car before heading out of town.

Maggie had alerted Scully that she’d be flying out to San Diego to visit Bill and Tara and the new baby, while Stella’s mother had refused to speak to her upon the news of her official relations with a woman. Ivy Gibson was a traditional woman, her upbringing rigid and unwavering, and although she knew of her daughter’s rendezvous with other women, she was able to turn a blind eye, but by the look in her daughter’s eyes when she spoke about Dana, she knew this wasn’t some one night stand.

So their holidays were looking bleak until Scully surprised Stella early that morning, nudging her awake from their bed, the falling flurry making the blonde blink in confusion. Scully just presented two packed bags and slowly urged her out of bed, switching the lamp on for the detective to change while groggily waking up.

One stop at Starbucks, another at a gas station, and they had finally made it onto the road, the traffic light for the early morning. Stella had no idea what to expect as Scully veered off of the highway and into the brush of the woods, the snow mounds growing higher besides the plowed road. 

Scully grinned in excitement as the car bumped along the path, making Stella widen her eyes in slight worry, fearful that a lone axeman or forest monster would pop out of nowhere and devour them. However the feeling of Scully’s warm hand finding hers caused her exhale a bit easier before whipping her head over at her girlfriend.

“Both hands on the wheel, please!” Stella cried, firmly clamping Scully’s hand back on the steering wheel, making her giggle as she pulled up to the wooden cabin. She had to admit that it was a beautiful sight, the way the strung lights hung twinkling against the setting sun. 

Snow piled high around the trim, along with hanging icicles that Scully swiftly warned about, listing the amount of emergency room sightings she had witnessed due to the icy spears. With a chuckling nod both women stepped out of the car, Stella grabbing both bags before carefully walking up the slippery driveway.

Once the lock was undone by the key in the tiny box around the handle, both women were kicking their slush crusted boots off and into the corner beside the door. Stella gasped at the completely furnished cabin, snacks, groceries, and games stocked in the kitchen and cupboards, telling her that this wasn’t Scully’s first time here.

“It’s Mulder’s mom’s cabin, he leant me the keys earlier this week.” She winked, making Stella lean in and press a kiss against her girlfriend’s lips. She had put ample thought into this and a wave of emotion set in as she pulled away, gasping at the massive Christmas Tree that her tiny girlfriend had assembled, presents packed under the tree, even the ones that Stella had wrapped and hidden in the top shelf of the linen closet that Scully couldn’t reach.

“I saw you pack them away one morning, so Mulder helped me get the far ones in the back that you tossed.” Scully winked, making the blonde scoff and take every detail in. She broke away from her girlfriend and noted the mantel hung with two bright red stockings, the plush blankets on the sofa, and the large basket of Stella’s favorite Cadbury chocolate.

“You got me chocolate?” She cried softly, tears building in her eyes as she faced her grinning girlfriend, proudly pulling a bar out before handing it over. She had shared once, when they had first begun dating, one of their phone conversations consisting of her favorite candy to find in her stocking, the Cadbury chocolate wrapped in purple foil, reminding her of London, the city that she missed with her whole heart at times.

“How could we celebrate Christmas without your favorite?” Scully almost gasped, her attention to detail making Stella’s eyes water as she pulled Dana by her hips, carefully slinging her arms over her shoulders and snaking them around the base of her neck.

“You did this all for us?” Stella whispered, the gesture almost too much for her to comprehend, causing her to choke up even more, recalling how cranky and reluctant she had been waking up.

“We deserve to have a nice Christmas together. Plus, maybe next Christmas we’ll have a few others to bring up here with us?” Scully winked, flashing Stella a knowing smile before wandering off to her chocolate basket, leaving the blonde to sit in confusion for a moment before turning back to Scully.

Arms crossed and eyebrow hitched, Stella padded towards the woman in the kitchen who was rummaging through the stocked refrigerator, finally emerging with a jar of jelly and some peanut butter from the pantry.

“Sandwich?” Scully questioned, but Stella simply brushed off the question and moved around the counter, sliding her body between the redhead and the counter where she was working.

“Dana…did it work? Was Mulder’s…uh, stuff, strong enough?” Stella then began to stammer, the both of them agreeing that it would be easier and more cost effective to get a few legal contracts signed and just get Mulder’s sample and the equipment online.

There had been trials at first, both women offering their services, the first try going through Stella, their joy short lived and ending up with both women sitting in the emergency room, a paper gown tied around the distraught blonde who couldn’t quell her tears as she cried into Dana’s shirt. Their loss was quite hollowing for the both of them, leaving Scully to offer her womb for the second try, nearly a year later, just before Thanksgiving.

Stella didn’t know if she’d be ready for another round of waiting, anticipation, and fear, but she was ready to have the faith to move forward. She wondered if their plan to grow their family was truly meant to be, but with Dana’s assurance and faith for the both of them, she trusted that they’d be okay.

“It’s early.” Dana warned, but her eyes were already brimming with the tears of uncertainty, fear, and anticipation, but in overall joy. Stella just stifled back a whimper and pulled her girlfriend into her strong arms, burying her nose into her hair, rubbing her hands up and down the redhead’s back. Dana hugged her back, her own eyes leaking with tears as she clung to her for dear life, the next few weeks something utterly terrifying that they’d have to get through.

“I was going to wait until tomorrow morning to tell you, I wanted tonight to just be time together without this…you know, rock in our chests over this. But I guess I couldn’t take it, sorry…” Dana just muttered, aware of Stella’s feelings of particular sadness towards this matter, and wanted to give her at least one night of bliss without having to worry about this.

“No, oh god don’t apologize. This is the best Christmas Eve present.” Stella cried, cupping Scully’s chin with her hand, brushing her thumb up and down her soft cheek in awe over her partner.

“I just hope and pray that we can tell our little one about it when we bring them here next year.” Stella smiled, her voice watery at the thought of a new little human with bright red hair invading their lives in the best way possible, and being able to spend Christmas with them.

“I’m glad you think so.” Dana grinned, her voice lighter with relief as she trailed her fingers up her bicep which was concealed in her grey fleece wrapped top. The both of them sat in silence for a moment, just lingering in each other’s arms as the clock ticked in the background.

“I feel kind of gross from this morning, I think I’m going to have a shower… if you’d like to join me?” Scully finally breathed, hooking her fingers into Stella’s belt loops before pulling her hips against her own nipping softly at her neck with her lips.

“I’d love to…but aren’t you not supposed to be in hot water or something like that? I read a few chapters about this while getting my anatomy degree…” Stella trailed off, but her comment wasn’t coming from her knowledge of human reproduction, but from a place of fear.

“I can stick with warm water, just as long as I’m not in there for a long time.” Dana breathed, taking Stella’s hands into her own before kissing them, letting her sit for a moment before clearing her throat.

“Stel, I know it’s scary to try again, but I’m going to be right here at your side the whole time, and hopefully you by mine.” Dana whispered, coaxing Stella from against the counter, once more finding her way back into the blonde’s arms, resting her head against the woman’s beating heart.

“Of course I’ll be here with you.” She scoffed in return, resting her cheek on her head, the both of them swaying in the middle of the drafty kitchen, their socked feet bumping into each other.

“Well then, what are we waiting for? Let’s get you showered.” Stella finally exhaled, allowing the giddy redhead to drag her up the stairs with a devilish smirk, leading her to the master suite that took Stella’s breath away.

A massive bed sat in the expansive area of the loft, a large window overlooking the snowy trees, leading out into the snowy fields that would be perfect for sledding, especially given the large hill behind the house. 

The bathroom was tucked away in the corner, causing Dana to begin peeling off her bluish grey sweater, leaving her only clad in black leggings that hugged her hips warmly and a lavender lace bra. 

Stella inhaled sharply at the sight, taking in the angular ridges of her collarbones and shoulders, her breasts filling out in the bra that could barely contain them, pushing them up more prominently than she had been expecting.

“Coming Detective?” Dana teased, a fire licking the back of her eyes as Stella hungrily began pulling her own top off, unclasping her own black lace with one hand before swaying her hips in her direction as she slinked over towards her.

Their lips met as if they were being drawn together by some magnetic force, Stella’s kiss starting off gentle, but quickly picking up pace as Dana’s hunger for her picked up, reaching over and caressing her breast with her left hand while her right one steadily tangled itself into her blonde curls.

A pleasured moan dribbled out of her mouth, her hands working on the clasp of Scully’s bra, nearly tearing it off of her with enough force to bring a shocked grin across the doctor’s face, but with enough care not to ruin what she assumed to be an expensive piece.

“Your turn Special Agent Scully.” Stella grinned, humming sensually as she began to lead Scully backwards into the bathroom, keeping her lips moving in heated unison with her pillowy ones. 

She finally parted and turned the spout on, the water spraying coldly against the tiles, giving them more time with one another as it began to warm up. Scully was eagerly shrugging her leggings off, her hand going down towards her matching lace thong, but Stella eagerly stopped her, holding her hand in her wrist before crouching onto her knees, bracing Scully’s hips against the sink.

“Let me…” She requested, looking up at her once more, the feeling of her breath against the redhead’s skin causing goosebumps to prick her all over, sending a chill down her spine. Dana nodded eagerly, allowing Stella to keep her grip on her hips with her hands, nipping onto the lace with her teeth, dragging it down until they fell around her ankles, causing Dana to eagerly step out of them.

“Can I?” Stella now grumbled as she dragged her nose all the way up her thigh, resting her cheek on the soft sensitive skin of her inner right thigh.

“Please.” Scully now begged, allowing Stella to rise to her feet, taking Scully by surprise as she reached down, her thumb finding the bundle of nerves that were tight with anticipation, beginning slow enough to keep Scully in the palm of her hand.

“Mm- Stella…” Dana began to grumble, her moan causing her to smirk and begin moving faster, a finger creeping down, teasing her entrance as her brow began to furrow at the sensation, her hips now moving with Stella’s stroking motions.

“Ready Dana?” Stella smirked, her enthusiastic nod causing her to begin pumping her finger in and out, curling inside of her, making her head drop back behind her shoulder blades, one of her legs hooking against Stella’s hips and around her waist, the blonde’s free hand hanging onto her back.

Her palm now rubbing in unison as she flicked Scully’s head up with her other hand, leaning in to kiss her fiercely, trailing her lips down to the hammering pulse in her throat, sucking down hard, getting a heavy gasp in response.

“Stella- I’m going to come!” Scully announced, but she already knew, the tension around her fingers making her grin as she trailed her kisses down to her heaving chest, a satisfied growl of pleasure rumbling out of Dana’s slacked jaw, catching Stella by surprise at how vocal she was.

She carefully removed her fingers and watched her partner catch her breath, blue irises softly opening to stare back at her, carefully unhooking her leg from around her waist. Stella grinned and brushed a piece of fiery red hair behind her ear, the redhead leaning in to kiss her softly, an act of gratitude. 

Slowly pulling away Stella heard a soft giggle come out of her mouth as Dana dropped her head against her shoulder blushing.

“I think the water is ready.” She smirked up at the blonde, biting down on her lip while helping Stella out of her jeans and black panties, discarding them behind her.

“Now it’s your turn…”

  
  


…

  
  


Both women laid chest to chest beneath the warm duvet of the bed, the hood of nightfall upon them as they looked out at the glistening stars that were invisible under the bubble of city lights.

Stella held Scully close and tucked her chin over her head, allowing her to feel enveloped in all the love she could give her. Both sets of blue irises glanced out of the large window, feeling slightly bashful at first over the thought of someone seeing them engage in particular activities with the items that Scully made sure to pack.

However they just laid in stillness, basking in the presence of the other, and the delicate existence of the being nestled inside of Scully.

“I was planning on giving you something tomorrow, too.” Stella finally admitted, breaking the silence as Scully carefully pulled away to look at her partner with curious eyes, batting them widely as she waited for Stella to continue.

“With everything that happened, the way you stood by me, held my hand, and never left my side…” Stella began, her voice immediately breaking as she transported herself back to that horrible horrible night, causing Scully to cup her cheeks with her hands. Her big empathetic eyes were filled with love as she urged Stella to go on.

“You love me for who I am, you took what I brought to the table at the beginning and loved me. You didn’t see me as a project or problem needing fixing, but stood by me when I decided that I needed to heal.” Stella cried, Scully’s thumbs brushing her tears away before dropping her hands to the blonde’s trembling ones in her lap.

“I love you for your big heart, the love that you give every person that is in your life. The way you are the most generous, loving, person that I have ever gotten the privilege of knowing- and even better, the privilege of loving as a partner in life.” Stella shuddered, sliding out from under the covers towards her purse that sat on the nightstand, pulling a velvet box out.

“So please, Dana Katherine Scully, you’re the love of my life, so would you consider spending your life with me as your wife?” Stella cried, kneeling on top of the bed in front of Scully who was now fully weeping at the words that were coming out of her mouth.

Dana whimpered softly and nodded, completely disregarding the box, leaning in to kiss her fiancé tenderly, both of their tears mixing against their cheeks as they pressed their foreheads together. 

“Of course I’ll marry you Stella Gibson, you’re the love of my life, I’d follow you to the ends of the earth.” Scully finally breathed, the blonde giggling at her response before pecking a playful kiss onto her nose.

She carefully pulled the velvet box up for her fiancé to observe, revealing a ruby diamond encircled with silver gems, cut into a neat oval atop a silver band. Dana squealed at the sight of it, allowing Stella to take her hand into her trembling one, sliding it on with a gentle kiss to the top of her hand.

“You’re shaking? Why were you so scared?” Scully cried softly, pulling her gaze over from her hands, rationally Stella knew that Dana would say yes, hell they were starting a family together, but the asking part scared the living daylights out of her.

“I wanted to say the right things.” She shrugged, making the redhead soften and lean in for a tender kiss, her hand entangling into her hair once more, just how she liked it.

“You being yourself is enough, and what you said was the sweetest thing I’ve ever heard. I’m very lucky, I must’ve wished on a shooting star in my past life.” Scully grinned, pulling Stella back under the warm covers as they rang in Christmas together, watching the stars dance across the night sky.

“Well then I must’ve been right there with you, wishing on that same star.” She winked, the both of them entangled in each other’s arms until sleep tenderly lulled them out of consciousness, and into the sweet bliss of togetherness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!:) All comments, thoughts, and feedback welcome!


	15. Day 15: Sweetest Sugar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 15 Prompt: Cinnamon

Stella breathed nervously as she hiked a still napping Emily up higher onto her hip, both her and Scully waiting in the long line of people before the gates of the theme park. Their three year old was unaware that today was finally the day that she had been asking, waiting, and praying for, for over three months since the mothers revealed that she’d be going to Disneyland.

After a quick weekend, obligatory trip to visit her brother for the holidays in San Diego, the couple drove the few hours up from the beach town to Los Angeles, the bustling streets of Anaheim foreign to Stella who had never stepped foot onto the West Coast, her only excursion outside of D.C. being a train ride down to the city to solve one of the larger cases while visiting Scully at the beginning of their relationship.

Lines stretched for several feet behind them, only two gates open as they scanned people inside. Scully unzipped the large backpack and pulled out the folder with their tickets as they approached the spinning turn dial. 

“Stroller?” The woman asked, holding a card out to Scully before glancing up and down at her wife and child, noticing how heavy the little girl was getting after waiting in that line. The redhead gratefully took it and shrugged at Stella who held a hand out for her stamp, carefully prying one of Emily’s from around her neck to receive one as well for their park hopper.

Once inside the blonde was greeted by an overwhelming hit to all of her senses. A lush rose bush sat in front of them in the shape of the particular mouse, Scully grinning widely as she led the three of them over, eagerly passing her phone off to the employee taking photos.

The blonde’s stomach grumbled as the smell of cookies wafted through the air, making her turn towards her wife who thanked the man before catching up with the both of them, the backpack tightly clipped to her body.

“Why does it smell like cookies?” Stella inquired, making Scully chuckle and link her arm into her wife's, leading her through the crowded paths of Main Street, finding herself shouting over the cheerful music blaring.

“They pump the park full of good smells to make you happier, I guess.” Scully shrugged, taking in the sight of her wife all mom-ed up for their trip to the Happiest Place on Earth. The blonde had pulled on a pair of warm, fleecy leggings and her running shoes, pairing it with the grey crewneck that Scully had gotten them both before their trip. She had ditched her normal billowy blow dried look, twisting her hair into a ponytail that she still ran an iron through.

Scully wanted to devour her simply due to the rosy color of her nose on her makeup ridden face, her skin dewy from the moisture in the early morning air.

However, Stella spent her time admiring her wife as they walked in, the pure confidence she exuded while holding the park map out in front of her causing her to smirk. Scully had insisted on the matching crewneck, but found herself clad in a pair of jeans, cuffing the bottoms which made Stella chuckle at the sight. 

Her hair redder than ever after her night spent in Bill and Tara’s bathroom and a box of hair dye. Her white high tops a gift from Stella for their grand day together at the park, claiming that she’d need good walking shoes for the long day.

“I didn’t think it would look like this.” Stella gasped as her eyes fell on the large castle in the distance, her heart racing with excitement as Dana poked her head up from the map and spun around to face her beaming wife.

“Wait…you’ve never been to Disneyland before?” Scully gasped, the idea making sense once the sentence left her mouth, but she had always assumed that she had made the journey to one park or the other. Stella just shook her head and shrugged, hoisting Emily higher as she began to stir on her chest.

“My dad wanted to take me for my high school graduation. He always wanted to see America,” Stella began, still beaming as she watched the castle glisten under the morning air, the Christmas decor adding a layer of magic to it, “but then he got sick, we had to pay for all of that, and Ivy didn’t feel like celebrating anything after he died.” Stella frowned, her mood however still as entranced as it had been five minutes prior.

“I’m sorry, Stel.” Scully frowned, but she shook her apology off and smiled in her direction as Emily awoke for good, the blonde brushing back her strawberry locks that were matted against her cheek.

“Good morning Princess Emily.” Stella exclaimed, her voice taking on her more gentle pitch as it normally did when speaking to her daughter, pressing a kiss against her rosy cheeks. Dana watched as her angel eyes widened and blinked the grogginess of sleep out of them, gasping at the sight of the castle.

“Mama! Mummy! It’s Sleeping Beauty’s Castle!” Emily squealed in pure delight, her expression identical to her mother’s just moments before, trying her hardest to wriggle out of Stella’s arms.

“It is, but Mummy is going to hang onto you for a little bit longer until we aren’t in the crowds.” Stella urged, still wary of the thought of losing their little one in a crowd of so many people.

“Where are we going Mama?” Emily asked as the three of them trotted down the street, turning into the “City Hall” building where they found that they could rent a stroller, and a few other goodies that Dana chose not to reveal.

“Well, we have to get a few things before we go on the rides.” Dana explained, Stella trudging behind quietly, taking in the sights as carrying the little girl became easier with her assistance. Tiny hands clung to her shoulders as they both observed the bright colors, glistening shops, and large formations of fudge in the windows.

“Dana, I don’t think we need a stroller. Once we get out of the congestion she can walk and hold our hands, and when she needs a N-A-P you or me, or you-know-who can just carry her.” Stella suggested, both mothers considering the idea with a shrug, finally agreeing to the idea.

“But we still need to get something…” Scully smirked at the both of them, her knowing smile making Emily squeal with excitement once more, hooking her arm around her mother’s neck to turn herself outwards to watch as they marched up the steps and into the office lined with plush red carpet and twinkling sconces.

“Hi, I’m here with my wife and daughter, and it is their first time to Disneyland…” Dana began, smiling at the woman who gave her a knowing nod, reaching behind the counter to pull out two bright orange pins with Mickey Mouse and all his other friends clapping on it.

_ ___ First Trip! _

With a flick of her fancy black marker the woman quickly adorned their names on it in fancy font, pinning it to Emily’s bright pink shirt with the signature mouse and bow on the front.

“Welcome to the Happiest Place On Earth!” She smiled, Emily’s grin wide with pride as Dana scooped her from Stella’s arms and onto the floor, instructing her to stay put as the woman finished up her pin.

“Now for…” She began, looking down at Emily who beamed up at her parents widely.

“Mummy!” She cried, the redhead uttering Stella’s name under her breath for the woman who happily filled out the pin for her.

_ Mummy Stella’s First Trip! _

“Now, let me grab a picture of you three with your new pins!” She exclaimed, snapping a photo of the family with the large camera that immediately printed the image onto thick, glossy paper.

“Enjoy your day!” She called, waving at Emily who eagerly waved back, clutching her mothers’ hands as they walked out of the building towards the shops, the redhead checking her phone that had begun ringing, giving Stella a knowing nod before ducking away to answer.

“Can I have some ears please, Mummy?” She questioned towards Stella who crouched down to hear her better, her request making sense as hundreds of people dashed around them in different colors, assortments, and themes.

“Maybe, sweet pea, but Mama has one more thing to do before we can look.” She grinned, tucking a stray piece of hair behind her ear, both pigtails intricately done by her more patient mother talking on the phone.

They both sat for another moment, the anticipation getting to both mother and child, and Stella would have been lying if she said she wasn’t eager to explore the park with her family and spend the day with them.

Finally Dana trotted back, slipping her phone into her pocket before crouching down in front of her surprisingly patient daughter, beaming widely in her direction.

“Hey, Em, is it alright if we have some more people join our day?” Dana questioned, barely concealing her wide grin, causing Emily to turn her head in confusion and look at Stella who feigned shock, shrugging her shoulders.

“Because I ran into a few people who wanted to come…” Scully smiled, standing up to point towards Mulder and Monica who had driven up together, the brunette’s clear frustration with her obnoxious road trip partner melting upon seeing them.

“Auntie Monica!! Fox!!” She squealed, the both of them picking up their pace as the redhead’s ex-work partner and friend scooped their daughter up and embraced her, her tiny arms wrapping around his shoulders while Monica grinned and squeezed both women.

“I brought PB & Js and grapes.” She declared, motioning to her own backpack that was slung around her back, turning towards the little girl that Mulder happily passed over, greeting his partner and a smiling Stella who jokingly smacked the man’s chest before greeting him.

“Auntie Monica, look at my pin! Mummy has one too!” Emily began to babble to her aunt that she unfortunately only saw through the phone or computer, talking her ear off while she held her tightly.

The both of them insisted on coming down to visit while Stella and Scully were in the country, and upon their invitation to spend their day in the park, the mother’s knew they’d be well equipped to handle the toddler.

“Alright, well let's get going!” Scully announced, leading the small group down the street and into the vast expanse of the park.

  
  


…

  
  


The sun had risen, allowing the group to catch almost every ride that Emily was tall enough for, rotating out who would sit with her on the ‘big kid’ rides that Scully wanted Stella to experience despite the blonde insisting that she was content just doing the smaller ones.

By noon Emily was tuckered out for her first nap, the chilly air comfortable for them to find a table to sit at overlooking Adventureland after their nearly hour long wait for the Jungle Cruise. Emily was contently tucked in Scully’s arms, her purple, sparkle ears scratching her chin as her daughter snuggled farther onto her.

“There is no way that Indiana Jones is Disney…” Stella frowned, glancing at the group before adjusting her matching ears that Emily had begged she get to match, Scully’s also adorned atop her head.

“I think they own it?” Monica guessed while Mulder came back with four cups of a pineapple slush that made Stella wrinkle her nose before spooning some into her mouth, promptly deciding that the snack wasn’t for her taste buds, but accepting a sandwich from Monica who seemed to have the same sentiments.

“Their taste buds are weird, I think they got warped while working in that basement together, eating nothing but stale pizza and bees’ wax.” Monica joked, watching her wife consume the whipped ice cream in one sitting, using her free arm to spoon it into her mouth.

“Oh! The wait for Indiana Jones just went down to TEN minutes!” Monica exclaimed, nudging Stella eagerly before glancing at Dana who simply motioned towards their sleeping daughter in her lap.

“I got her, you got take your wife on the ride, and Monica.” Mulder joked, clearly uninterested in the ride, much more keen on the space themed ones across the park. Dana pursed her lips before nodding, allowing him to scoop up Emily and grab the remaining cups to eat while they would be off.

“Don’t be long, I charge by the hour!” He called, Dana smiling as she took Stella’s hand, however Monica eagerly maneuvered them into the short line, her pace almost a jog as she raced into the enclosed areas. The loud sounds of gears and gushing wind made Stella’s stomach tremble slightly, a bit uneasy at the pace of this one.

“It’s not scary Detective Superintendent Gibson.” Scully whispered as Monica nearly vibrated with excitement as the clip played, her joy radiating towards the both of them as they followed her down to the loading bay.

So far they had done slow and steady rides that Emily could enjoy, both mothers wanting to partake in her joy, only a few requiring one to stay back with her, but even then if it required her splitting up, the group found another ride to go on so everyone could be included.

However this one seemed fast and daring, much faster than Stella had been expecting. As the young woman loaded them into the ‘car’ and secured the bar and seatbelt over their lap Stella could feel her heart racing with anticipation as it jerked ahead, her hand instantly finding Scully’s.

There was a hint of mischief and excitement in her wife’s eyes, and as much as Scully wanted to witness their first times, Stella was equally enjoying watching her wife engage in something she loved so much.

“Ready?” She urged, quickly reaching over to peck her lips just as the car whipped them out and around.

“Hang onto me, I won’t let go.”

…

  
  


The sun had finally set and the small group had found a spot on the curb, Monica and Mulder crouching on a tree ledge while the mothers parked themselves in front of them, Emily securely wrapped in Stella’s arms, knowing she’d be out once the fireworks ended.

“Here.” Dana breathed, taking her spot beside Stella with her hands full of three long sticks dusted in sugar and cinnamon, something the blonde had only seen in movies.

“It’s a churro, but Christmas flavored.” Scully shrugged, watching her wife take it and pour a drizzle of the chocolate sauce onto the end.

“Share with Mummy?” Stella offered, but she already felt their three year old nibbling on the other end, the snack long enough to reach her without anyone noticing. 

With a shrug she took a massive bite, the sugar and cinnamon sticking to her chapstick and dusting onto Emily’s hair, another reason that she’d need a bath upon returning to the hotel.

“They’re starting.” Someone whispered as the lights lowered in the park, the ambiance allowing Stella to scoot closer to her wife, the tiny redhead leaning her head onto her shoulder while taking Emily’s sticky hand.

Music began to play as bright displays shot up in the air, crackling and popping around them, making both women forget about everyone else in the park, only focusing on the person next to them and the sleepy toddler in their laps.

“I didn’t think I’d ever like fireworks this much.” Stella whispered to her wife, feeling Emily lean back farther into their laps, her breathing evening out as the sound somehow put her to sleep, quite comfortable where she was placed.

“Me too, although they are the most expensive fireworks we will ever watch.” Scully joked, making Stella roll her eyes and press a kiss onto her wife’s lips, lingering until the redhead giggled and pulled away.

“Your lips taste like churro.” She giggled, leaning back in to kiss her once more until all of the sugar and cinnamon was gone from Stella Gibson’s lips.

“This has been a wonderful Christmas holiday.” Stella finally breathed, pulling away to glance over at the show once more, her eyes finding sparkling blue irises even in the goosebump inducing air of the park.

“Thanks for our first trip to Disney, you made it magical.” Stella beamed, leaning over to kiss her head and then Emily’s, both mothers settling, basking in the moment, and choosing to not think about the massive walk back to the car.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!:) All thoughts, comments, and feedback welcome!


	16. Day 16: Internal Burn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 16 Prompt: Crackling

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warning: Mention of Eric's assault in season 1

_ December 2015 _

Jean shivered as the gusty wind blew in from the back door that the boys had left carelessly open after shouting at them to close it, the fireplace’s warmth doing her little good as she carefully walked on the heels of her feet to prevent the toe separators from hitting anything or smudging the red polish. With a hasty slam the room began to warm up as she settled back onto their red sofa, the only piece that she seemed to truly enjoy following her ugly split with her husband- well, ex-husband.

She glanced through the French doors to check on the sight of two bobbing heads outside, the boys playing happily in the marsh, most likely freezing from the murky water. The day was bright despite the weather, but with the looming clouds she figured rain would be in the forecast.

She hummed softly to herself as she continued with her pedicure, picking the vibrant red color for the holidays that she figured she could match with her hands, straying away from her neutral colors that she donned during ordinary time.

One knee hiked onto a high peak, she continued to work while 50 First Dates murmured in the background, the movie not a holiday one, but one that warmed her enough every time she watched it, stirring a need within her to travel, see the world, show her son and perhaps what she considered to be her second child, from the amount of time he spent at the Milburns’ home, the beauties of the world.

As she predicted the skies opened up and an angry winter rain began to pour, the two bobbing heads turning into her two, thirteen year old boys who jogged up the hill and onto the deck, shivering.

“Take your shoes off and leave them on the mat before you come in!” Jean shouted, however the sound of one pair was already running inside, followed by a slower pair of feet clad in only socks.

Glancing away from her bottle of ruby nail polish, she found Eric standing only slightly wet, clearly faster than her son who seemed to be turning the shower on to warm up.

“Sit down, Eric. Don’t be a stranger.” Jean urged, feeling the dip in the sofa as he took his respective spot, watching her continue with her nails, finishing up as she screwed the cap on to let them dry before applying another coat.

“Goodness that makes my back hurt,” Jean sighed, Eric still silent as he worked up the nerve beside her for something, “was there something you wanted to talk about? Are you alright?” 

The young boy sighed, his serious demeanor worrying Jean, recalling how bright and airy he was, truly a shining light for both her and her son. However it was true, he was coming over more and more, and as much as she loved his presence in the house, she was worried that something had happened.

Eric just swallowed thickly and pulled his lime green crew neck away from his neck, clearly worried about something.

“Eric, if something is bothering you, and you want to talk about it, just know that this is a safe space.” Jean reiterated, her constant motto for both her son and his friend who spent time in the massive home day in and day out.

With the lingering silence she simply sighed and set the bottle of nail polish on the coffee table before pushing herself up and into the kitchen where she shoved a package of popcorn into the microwave, letting it hum until the kernels began to pop, the sound and smell filling the kitchen.

Once the beeping ensued Jean took a breath and poured the contents into a mixing bowl, figuring that she had given him enough time to gather his thoughts, setting it into his lap with a helpful smile.

“I figured you might want a snack, you two were out there for a while…” Jean babbled, comfortable filling the silence until Eric abruptly set the bowl down and clamored to his feet, pacing back and forth in front of the coffee table, his limbs stiff before glancing over at Jean.

“I think I’m broken.” He finally blurted out, his chest heaving being the only sound paired with the crackling fireplace as it splintered off wood and embers behind the metal grate.

Jean sat up a bit straighter and clicked the television off, simply waiting for him to finish pacing before clearing her throat. Her feet fell from the edge of the coffee table and leaned her elbows onto her knees, watching him turn to face the patient blonde.

“I doubt that.” She breathed, patting the spot beside her once more, waiting as he finally took a spot on the cushion, facing her with his wide eyes. “Tell me what’s going on.” She finally questioned, tilting her head forward with a raised eyebrow.

Eric paused for a moment, debating whether or not he should go on, whether he should reveal what he had been harboring for what felt like ages for the thirteen year old boy. Finally with a shaky breath he lifted his gaze over towards the woman who opened her home to him whenever he felt like he needed it, and lately that had been a lot.

“I think…I think that I like boys.” He finally breathed, the revelation not coming as a huge shock to Jean, but still she just smiled softly at him and placed a hand on his clenched fist, giving him a moment to relax.

“Go ahead and breathe Eric,” she grinned, her calm demeanor causing him to exhale hastily, secretly he had known that she’d accept him for who he was, but there was still a lingering sense of doubt that filled his mind.

“Thank you for sharing that with me, and I’m very proud of you for coming to terms with your true self.” Jean beamed towards the young boy, her words causing him to look up with tears brimming his eyes, immediately relieved that he truly was in a safe space, nodding back at her, completely overwhelmed with emotion.

“And…you are not broken. You are not a problem that needs to be fixed, you are yourself and that is beautiful.” Jean instilled into the young boy, her voice firm and convincing as she brushed a stray twig off of his jumper.

“I…I want to tell my parents, but…” he trailed off, his eyes wandering once more, causing Jean to duck slightly to see them again, her lips pursed compassionately as she waited, praying that her heart wouldn’t break, “they’re good people, they aren’t homophobic, but I just don’t think they were expecting to have a gay son.” Eric frowned, his fear one that Jean had heard one too many times in their tiny town in the countryside, the wavering amount of tolerance that seemed inconsistent for many.

“I know they’re good people, Eric.” Jean reassured, leaning forward to grip his hand, catching his attention for what she was about to say.

“If you feel like this is something that you want to do, I will support you, so if you are scared or nervous about it, just remember that you at least have one person in your corner. So if this is something you feel like you want to do, embrace your full self happily, and I pray that it doesn’t, but if it goes bad, you have a place here.” Jean reminded fiercely, her tone steady as she cupped the child’s hand, watching him nod with appreciation.

“Can…can you give me a ride home, please?” He finally whispered, the fear mixed with confidence guiding his voice. She nodded with a soft smile and turned around as Otis clamored into the living room from the top of the stairs, his eyes darting around the room.

“Are you alright, Eric?” He questioned, his hair still damp from the shower, but Eric just nodded at him and stood up from the couch to gather his soggy shoes while Jean slipped her now dried pedicured toes into a pair of shoes to dodge the rain in.

“I’m going to head out, I need to talk to my parents about something…but I’ll try and play Mario tonight with you.” He promised, hugging Otis tightly before wandering towards the door with his shoes in clutch, Jean watching as her son just happily waved, slightly sad that his friend wasn’t staying longer.

“I’ll be back soon.” She winked, gathering her keys before both of them stepped out.

  
  
  


…

  
  


Jean tossed and turned for a good majority of the night, wanting to be awake and alert just in case. Her phone volume was turned up, car keys on the night stand, and shoes ready and waiting.

Eventually she found it useless trying to fight off sleep from the comforts of her own bed, slipping out and down the stairs to the sofa where she pulled a thick blanket around herself, allowing herself to sit in the presence of the freshly lit fire in the fireplace, the crackling bringing her some comfort.

How she prayed that she wouldn’t get a call, that nobody would hurt the sweet boy that she had come to love as her own. She recalled his sweet and loving demeanor as the tiny five year old that became inseparable from her own son, quickly watching with excitement as he proclaimed himself Otis’ best friend.

She chewed on her lip and felt a fierce protectiveness build inside of her gut for him, her insides twisting at the dangers that this world still presented for Eric, who just wanted to be who he truly was meant to be. But her heart swelled with pride as she thought back on him marching up to his home, his hands shoved in his pockets as he let himself in, waving at her to insist that he was inside and safe.

She had held her breath, waiting a moment just in case, finally telling herself that he would let her or Otis know if he needed them, no matter the time, given Jean’s status on the sofa. Jean knew the Effiongs, she also knew that they were good people, but she had seen the worst of it, how “good people” turned in the blink of an eye, throwing children out that they had once claimed to love unconditionally - hell, it had happened to her own sister.

She waited and she bartered with whoever was in charge of the universe, that nobody hurt Eric.

  
  
  
  


…

_ 2019 _

They had driven in silence, Jean’s pure anger and disgust towards whoever had done such a thing to Eric hollowing her out completely as she had stepped out of her blue station wagon to see what had happened.

He had insisted that he felt fine, and that the cuts were minor, but the pleading tone in his voice told her that more than anything he wanted to get in the car and leave. With a swift nod she slid into the driver’s seat and realized that he was missing a coat, and all of his belongings, thanking a stranger for letting him borrow her phone.

They sat in silence, and for the first time Jean’s words failed her. She could feel every ounce of strength that he was using to try and keep it together, fingers dug into his knees out of anger, fear, shame, and exhaustion.

“Are you hungry? Do you want me to stop?” Jean offered as they pulled around the corner, but the young boy just sniffled and shook his head in her direction, his appetite vanished from what had happened.

“Do you want me to drop you at yours?” She questioned, but he swallowed thickly at the thought and shook his head, telling her that he needed a minute to feel safe and vulnerable. With a pinched exhale she nodded and pulled the car into the driveway, motioning for the both of them to head inside without a word.

Once settled, Jean felt the cold night air on his skin, eagerly draping a blanket around his shoulders before tossing a match into the fireplace, figuring that with the upcoming holiday season, it would be alright to break it in.

Two mugs of warm liquid were set on the coffee table and she cautiously took a seat beside the young boy, wanting to give him the space he needed, but not wanting to leave him on his own until Otis arrived. 

She had called and texted, to no avail, so she finally slid her phone back into her pocket and remained present, finally hearing the stifled whimper of the boy beside her, his eyes welling up.

“Eric…” She frowned, causing him to release the floodgates, allowing the tiny woman to instinctively open her arms to him, pulling his frame into her arms while he let out a gut wrenching sob. Her heart broke as she rubbed his back warmly, trying to comfort him enough until he felt safe again.

She felt the poor boy hastily pull it together, and sit up, his gaze dropping to his hands as he tried to find it in him to calm down, his shoulders shuddering.

“I’m going to be in so much trouble for not answering my phone.” He cried, his worries breaking her heart, offering her phone over once more, but he shook his head, not wanting to speak with anyone at the moment.

“I’ll just let him know you’re here and safe.” She compromised, sending a message before placing the phone onto the table with a definitive sigh.

“Can I just stay until Otis gets here? Then I’ll leave.” Eric pleaded, causing Jean to sit up and stare at him in the eyes, nodding firmly.

“What do I always say?”

“This is my home too.” Eric managed, causing Jean to nod in agreement before making a mental note to dig out some antiseptic for his cut.

“You can stay as long as you want.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading:) All comments, thoughts, and feedback welcome!


	17. Day 17: Empty Mantle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 17 Prompt: Stockings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warning: Description of early term miscarriage

Dana didn’t know what to expect from her partner, but all she knew was that she hated the radio silence coming from the blonde who was sitting in the passenger seat of the car. However she wasn’t shocked at the way she curled painfully into her chair, knees pulled against her chest with her arms wrapped around them, burying her petrified tears into them to try and conceal them as Dana pulled up to the parking lot of the hospital.

The redhead zipped up her jacket over her pajamas and bit down on her lip before glancing over at Stella who sat unmoving from her spot, most likely petrified over the news that they’d be getting. Neither of them were ready, but gauging by the stain on her partner’s grey pajama pants, she knew she shouldn’t be waiting in the car forever.

“Can you walk?” Dana finally whispered, scanning the garage for a wheelchair, but unfortunately none were readily available or laid out to prevent theft. Stella nodded silently and waited for her to slip out and get the door, carefully unclasping the seatbelt before stepping out of the car.

Dana watched as she stood quietly in her bedroom slippers that she had fumbled for in their panic back at the house, her feet cold from the blistering wind. The redhead noticed how she shivered slightly while gathering her purse and keys, chewing on her lip before slipping out of her hoodie, draping it over Stella’s shoulders with a trying turn of her lips.

“I’m right here.” She reminded before wrapping a supportive arm around her waist, guiding her into the hospital that she knew like the back of her hand, dreading that she was coming in on her one night off, but she already knew that she’d be calling out for the rest of the week following this whole ordeal.

Silently Dana led her partner towards the elevators, the both of them standing in silence as the blonde slid the jacket off and tied it around her waist, her eyes hazy with embarrassment as she felt the stain on the back of her pajama pants.

Dana frowned sadly and held her a bit tighter as they finally reached the fifth floor, the sight of the large, purple sign with a grinning stork caused the detective to freeze in the hallway, backing slowly into Scully, who could feel her own eyes brimming with tears.

“It’s going to be okay, remember. I’m here and I’m not going anywhere.” She whispered, pushing her circular glasses up onto the bridge of her nose after being jostled by her partner’s hair. Stella could feel the secure hand on her waist and finally exhaled, reluctantly allowing Scully to let her into the  _ maternity  _ wing.

There was no line at the desk, causing Dana to thank her lucky stars as she motioned for her partner to sit down in the chair that was specifically out of earshot from the desk. She stoically complied while the red headed doctor swallowed thickly while approaching the sign in desk.

“Doctor Scully? How can we help you?” One of the nurses asked, noticing the Pediatric Surgeon’s pajamas, versus the professional clothes that she always sauntered around in, worrying the young woman.

“I believe my partner is having a  _ miscarriage _ .” The word on her tongue felt like someone was stabbing her through with a clean blade, nearly choking her up as she let the thought linger momentarily. How they had hoped and prayed that it worked, that Mulder’s generous donation was going to stick. 

He informed that he was more than willing to comply if the couple needed it, but they had naively let that scenario flee their minds upon Stella’s joyous announcement to her partner upon her return home just nine weeks prior. They had let the joy get the best of them both, and now they sat quietly tucked away on a cold December midnight.

“She’s nine weeks, and I don’t think it’s complete. She’s still having some cramping, but depending on what she decides, we might be having a procedure done either tonight or tomorrow, or the prescription.” Dana whispered, the nurse nervously typing away before handing over a form for her to fill out, and with knowledgeable check marks and scribbles she nodded at the nurse to push them through while she got her partner’s signature.

“Dr. Monty is on call, I’ll make sure you see her.” The young nurse assured, already paging her as Dana nodded gratefully and returned to Stella who seemed to just be staring off into space, her eyes filled as her arms wrapped around her taut abdomen.

“I just need you to sign some of these, since we’re not…well, I just need you to sign these.” Dana sighed, Stella carefully took the pen into her icy fingers and glanced over her partner’s information that she had lovingly filled out for her, signing a messy ‘Stella G’ on the line, not giving much thought to what her moniker looked like.

Dana bit her lip and carefully placed a kiss onto the crown of her head before pushing herself out of the chair to return the clipboard just as the same helpful nurse looked over it and urged them back. 

“Stel, let’s go.” Scully motioned, keeping a gentle but firm hand on her arm just in case she needed it. She knew that there was a possibility that her partner would fight or reject her help, but she was shocked at the way she quietly allowed Dana’s hand to linger on her bicep as the three of them walked back into a room.

“Alright Miss Gibson, here is a gown, please change into this and you can put your soiled clothes into this bag, we can give you clean ones to go home in, and some underwear.” The nurse informed, passing the folded material over to Stella who was now seated unmoving on the table.

“I’ll give you two some time. The doctor will be in shortly.” She nodded compassionately before stepping out, leaving Dana to just tilt her head over at Stella who finally glanced down to acknowledge the scratchy gown in her lap.

“Underwear too?” She nearly whispered, her question one that Dana never imagined would come, she knew her wife was smart, rational, and a critical thinker, but she knew that right now she was only focused on one thing.

“Yes, love. Do you want help?” She offered, the blonde numbly nodding as her partner helped her kick off her bedroom slippers, gingerly placing them beside the chair. She carefully helped her out of the pajama pants that she had deemed her favorite, the stain on them causing her stomach to twist with the familiar dread that had been eating at her all night, swiftly folding them and placing them in the bag along with her underwear.

Stella handed her shirt over and slipped her arms into the blue gown, allowing Dana to get the snaps on the shoulders, normally bantering with her over the snaps, insisting that she was independent enough to get them, but at this point she was too tired, terrified, and frozen to do either.

Once she was changed Dana just lingered for a moment, unsure whether or not to take a seat in the designated chair set out for her, or just hover beside the bed, wanting to be the support her partner needed in the moment.

“I- I’m sorry.” Stella finally whimpered, her nose wrinkling as she looked down at her lap, thick droplets falling due to the gravity. Staying. She wasn’t leaving her side.

“Oh my- you have nothing to be sorry for.” Dana nearly chastised, swiftly wrapping her arms around the blonde who finally allowed herself to be completely held by the love in her life, hearty sobs choking out of her chest in sputtering gasps.

“You did nothing wrong.” Dana felt herself reiterating, her own tears thickening her voice as it came out of her mouth in soothing tones, carefully running her fingers through her hair. It was all she could do, feeling completely helpless in this.

“It’s horrible but these things happen, and it isn’t your fault,” Scully tried to soothe, brushing her hand up and down her back, “we’re going to get through this, Stella.” She whispered into her hair, trying to exert her own warmth into her completely distraught partner, the both of them inhaling as they heard the familiar knock on the door.

  
  
  
  


…

  
  


They returned home after a swift two and a half hours in the hospital, the Christmas lights still illuminating the small apartment along with the decorative tree. Scully helped her partner inside and carefully set her on the awaiting sofa before locking up once more.

Their worst fears had been confirmed, and the dissolvable pills that Stella had been given had started kicking in on their drive home. It was nothing she couldn’t handle, cramping and bleeding was no stranger to her, but the hollowing pit she felt in her chest was an almost equal pain that she couldn’t describe.

“I’ll help you.” Dana insisted, calling upon Monica to graciously come and do the parts that she personally knew she wouldn’t be able to handle, even as a doctor, there were some things she knew she’d be too close to.

She took the small bedpan out from the bag and went into the bathroom to set it inside of the toilet, ready for the part that the both of them were dreading. She took a hasty breath and dug through the cabinet for anything that would be able to help, a heating pad, some washcloths just in case, and some Advil.

Two layers of towels were laid on top of their sheets, knowing it would be a while, and that they’d both fall asleep hopefully once hitting their pillows.

Carrying the items under her arm, she returned to the living room where she could see the shaking shoulders of her partner, staring at the mantle that they had decorated, one hook vacant while only two stockings hung, making her heart sink.

She chose to remain silent, sticking the heating pad into the microwave, using the minute to find a cup and fill it with water, unsure of what else she could do to make this horrible night just a smidge better for the distraught woman on the sofa.

“Dana, I made a mess…” Stella croaked as the timer beeped, clamoring to her feet before searching for some bleach or a stain stick. They had given her a panty liner upon her leaving, but it clearly wasn’t efficient enough, making her already flushed cheeks turn red.

“Stella, please don’t worry about it. It’s okay.” Dana urged, suggesting they make their way back to their bedroom where they both silently climbed into bed, unsure of what to say to one another.

“How can I help?” Dana whispered as she watched her lay back on her pillows, gratefully taking the heating pad as her cramps tightened her abdomen, making more distraught tears sprout. However, Stella was grateful for her Dana, how she hadn’t left her side once, the loving partner that she needed in all of this.

“My cramps, can you rub like my period?” She requested, Dana’s wide eyes softening at her request, carefully pulling her into her embrace once more, hovering her hand on the lower half of her middle. Interchanging her hand with the heating pad until Stella seemed to relax slightly, tears wetting her shirt as she clung to Dana, causing her own tears to finally fall against her cheeks.

“I know, my love. I know.” She whispered, unsure of what else to say to the love of her life, the sight of her bearing this ginormous emotional burden almost too much for her, but she wouldn’t turn away, shielding her eyes while she endured this. Even if their bond wasn’t sanctified by marriage, she still vowed in sickness and in health, for better or for worse.

If that meant holding her while she endured this horrible horrible night, then she would, and she would love her fiercely and tenderly for every moment. If it meant taking that extra stocking down and packing it away until they were ready to see it again, then it did.

She loved Stella, and she knew she loved her, and she knew that tonight she needed a little extra to make it through the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, I know this was kind of heavy, but if you want to read the happier continuation check out day 14 to see the happier conclusion to this specific story one year later. As always if you have thoughts or [respectful] feedback please leave them! As this is an emotional subject, please be respectful with comments!<3


	18. Day 18: Shine On

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 18 Prompt: Lights

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is for drjean_milburn!! Merry Christmas:)

Emily had been upset. As upset as a four and a half year old could be at her point in her life. The tiny little girl had refused to talk to either of her parents, tucked away angrily on the other side of her bed, muttering to herself and to the safe and listening ears of her toys.

Scully couldn’t pry the reason out of her and neither could her confused husband, the both of them glancing at each other before shrugging off the worries of the day. It was Christmas Eve and Maggie would be over shortly, the time screaming back at Scully that she only had 45 more minutes to get her banana bread in the oven to bake with enough time to cool and spread out.

Her green sweater was covered in flour that she had used to coat the pan, the dry powder sticking to her hair in clumps, along with brushing against her brow bone. She felt grimy and covered in ingredients, and the ever present deadline that she had wasn’t making her feel any more at ease.

With a huff she untied the apron that had been rendered useless as it no longer fit around what used to be her slender waist, the fabric normally covering from her navel and below, but now it just served as a comical accessory. Five months was what she wouldn’t consider huge, but the halfway point was a milestone that revealed itself every morning as she awoke and stared at herself in the mirror, oftentimes with her curious daughter at her feet.

However her normally cuddly toddler was in a mood that was enough to make her frazzled, tossing the apron into the laundry room, along with all the other dirty laundry and towels that she hadn’t gotten around to washing, given every other thing demanding her and her husband’s attention.

“Scully, go shower, I’ll get Emily dressed.” Mulder called as he slid out of the bedroom, their apartment now bustling as both parents shouted responses back and forth towards each other, the sound severely muffled as she stepped into the lukewarm shower, grumbling at the temperature.

How she loathed that this was the highest setting that was allowed, normally preferring the scalding temperatures that made Mulder’s skin tender whenever he chose to join her. She hastily ran shampoo through her dirty hair, followed by a quick rinse and a squirt of conditioner, raking her fingers through her wispy layers.

Her vanilla soap lathered in her hands until the cold shock of it warmed up enough to be spread and scrubbed. Her eyes slowly closed as she allowed herself a minute under the spray, kneading out a ginormous knot wedged beneath the top of her shoulder blade.

“Scully, Em is all dressed and I put on the Grinch for her to keep her from dirtying anything.” Mulder reported, making her raise an eyebrow as she finished up, unsure as to why he was debriefing with her while she showered. She could hear some rummaging through the drawers before he apparently got what he was looking for.

With a flick of the spout the water was off and a warm towel was wrapped around herself, quickly slipping into her robe in order to begin working on her hair, the roller brushes and heat working diligently to get her signature quaff of her red locks.

With a quick shake her hair was done, and in even faster time she somehow found herself able to slap some makeup onto her face. She could only linger for a second on what she felt was the slight widening of her nose, and how her once incredibly angular cheekbones were slightly softening.

However she simply didn’t have the time to wallow even more. Slinging a robe around herself she dashed into the bedroom and slipped a black dress with tiny white flowers, feeling the loose material fall over herself, mostly concealing the curve that she still hadn’t gotten completely used to.

There was a slight commotion, but she still managed to get her feet into her black pumps before wandering out of the bedroom, smiling softly at the sight of her now tidied living room, both her husband and daughter leaning over the counter. Mulder pulled out the now cooled banana bread while the newest batched baked, slicing it into even pieces for Emily to lay out.

“You smell like ice cream.” Emily shrugged towards her mother, her vanilla soap lingering on her still warm skin. 

“I hope that’s a good thing?” Scully smirked back, reaching over to steal a piece from the platter that Emily happily filled, however stopping at her mother’s question, both of her eyebrows lifting in the same way her mother’s did when she heard something ridiculous.

“I like ice cream mama? Member?” She reminded, making Scully toss her head back and nod at the tiny girl, scooting around the corner before scooping her up, pulling her away from the platter that she was standing in front of. Her tiny feet wrapped around her middle as Scully pulled her close, slightly sad that she had been so deprived of her little girl all day.

“Are you feeling better for Christmas?” Scully questioned as the toddler rested her head onto her shoulder, contemplating how to answer that question, thrumming her fingers on the side of Dana’s cheek.

“Mhm…” She agreed, but the way she could feel her glancing at her husband told her that he had already spoken to her, and that they were up to something. However the early sound of her mother’s knocking at the door caused her mind to stop racing as she slung her daughter onto one hip, her arm hooking onto her leg while pulling the white wood open.

Maggie stood bearing armfuls of presents, her head adorned with a Santa hat on, making Emily squeal with delight and pure excitement. 

“Grandma!” She shrilled, now reaching out for Maggie who excitedly placed the gifts onto the ground inside of the apartment in order to grab the nearly vibrating girl in her daughter’s arms. Emily was enamored by Maggie, on the days when Scully had to work later than usual, the doting grandmother was often eager to put her down for the night, or drive her over to the Hoover building for the parents to intercept. However, Emily just seemed to be even more excited to have extra audience members for what her and her father had been cooking up.

“When are Auntie Monica and Wally coming over?” The little girl chirped to the adults in the room, her affectionate nickname that she had given Skinner never failing to get both Mulder and Scully red in the cheeks out of pure hysterics.

“They’ll be here soon, sweetheart.” Maggie assured, shrugging back at her daughter and son in law, but Emily seemed content with the answer, quieting down as Maggie finally greeted Dana with a doting kiss to her cheek and palm to her discreet bump.

Mulder grabbed the door as he shuffled the discarded gifts beneath the tree, letting in both Monica and Skinner who had arrived at the same time. The brunette lit the room up with the warmth that she omitted from her grin, promptly working another squeal out of Emily.

“Auntie Monica! Wally!” She cried, making their superior bite his tongue and wave while Monica scooped up the tiny girl into her arms, the toddler squishing her cheeks with her pudgy hands before wrapping her arms around her to give her a hearty bear hug.

“I’m just popping in to drop off your gift, my mom is waiting in the car.” Skinner informed as he nodded politely at the couple, passing off a bottle of wine, a gift bag, and a large box over towards the tall agent who was the reason for his balding head.

“Thanks, Wally.” Mulder winked, his superior clearly unamused as he waved towards both him and Scully, not leaving without fist bumping the little girl who had even won the cranky man over.

“Merry Christmas.”

  
  
  


…

  
  


Once everyone had settled after saying their hellos, Scully found herself on the sofa against her will, both Monica and her mother insisting that they could get the ham into the oven and work on the basting, even though she was perfectly capable.

“I’m not sick, I’m barely even showing! Let me help!” Scully frowned in frustration, but the two women just shook their heads while Mulder worked diligently on organizing. She huffed and crossed her leg over her knee, trying to prove her mobility and lack of need to keep her perfectly slender ankles from being elevated.

Time passed and she could hear the sounds of her toddler bustling around with her husband, her whispers everything but a hushed sound as their pronounced footsteps came up behind her, leading around to the living room.

Emily crawled up cozily onto the sofa and wasted no time worming her way underneath her mother’s arm, buzzing with excitement as she clung to her. Mulder just winked at the giddy girl and then gave Scully a knowing grin, begging her to go along with what he was about to do, for the sake of their daughter.

“Excuse me!” He called to the small group, both Monica and Maggie glancing over the counter to see what the commotion was. Mulder grinned widely and silenced the television as if he were making a grand announcement to a room full of people.

“So, it has been promptly brought to my attention by someone who will not be named, that Scully and I did not have a wedding.” He began to narrate, the simple service enough to bind their connection legally, given their plethora of circumstances that would benefit from it. However he had gotten rings, and had purchased two new wine glasses to celebrate their union.

They were married, and in more ways than one, they had a special connection, this new one shocking the both of them as they endured it together as parents.

“Emily unfortunately could not attend, and given the bits of the Julia Roberts movie that she has seen, she is quite upset that she was not there to participate…” Mulder explained, making eye contact with his wife, who now knowingly nodded at him before glancing down at Emily who had her hand tucked into her mother’s.

“So, since we couldn’t do it right the first time, and everyone we would ever want is here,” Mulder breathed, lunging down on one knee before digging out her engagement ring that she hadn’t even noticed was missing from her finger, let alone the bathroom sink where she had left it.

“Dana Scully, will you marry me…again?” He asked with a goofy grin, Maggie and Monica dramatically gasping behind the counter for the desired effect that they knew Emily wanted, also aware of the movie she had seen parts of.

Her cheeks flushed red out of instinct, nodding warmly before reaching out to kiss him. Once more he slipped the gold band onto her finger, the diamond shimmering under the lights of the tree.

“Of course I’ll marry you Mr. Mulder.” She agreed, the two women clapping loudly at the proposal. Maggie secretly loved the idea, having missed out on a celebration for her only daughter.

Dissatisfied with what her mother was currently wearing, Emily wiggled off the sofa and tugged on her hand. Scully tentatively agreed, allowing the tiny girl to push the doors of the closet open with all of her might, her clothes mostly consisting of navy, black, beige, and grey, extremely anticlimactic to her daughter who was envisioning ballgowns and fluff.

“Mama- you need a big dress!” Frowned the little girl, causing Scully to bite her lip and flip through her outfits, most of them weeded out and packed as less and less began to fit her besides elastic banded, stretchy, pieces. How she wished she had prepared her for this outburst so that she could shop for this last minute shot-gun wedding.

“Okay baby, Mama has this white dress…” Scully sighed, finally landing on a white, cotton sundress that she had worn to a labor day party ages ago, along with a big, fluffy white cardigan.

“That’s not a princess dress.” Emily stated matter of factly, but Scully just exhaled and agreed, it was far from the dress that she had pictured for herself as a little girl, wilted from it’s shelf life in the back of her closet.

“Knock knock,” both girls heard Monica call as she cracked the door open, “unless you’ve made headway with the outfit, I found something in the guest closet that might be of interest.” She smirked, pulling out a garment bag that Scully hadn’t thought about in ages.

“Ooh…” Emily gasped as the taller woman hooked the hanger onto the door, unzipping it as if it were truly her wedding day. Carefully Monica revealed the white silk dress that had been sitting idly inside. 

The material looked like water and Emily couldn’t resist, reaching her tiny hand out to rub up and down the front of it, only after Monica inspected the cleanliness of her palms. “I forgot I owned this…there was a black tie event, but then I got sick…” Scully muttered, recalling how instead of attending she was fighting off her cancer into remission the weekend of her event, making her shudder.

“Please mama! You’ll be a queen!” Emily cried, her eyes mesmerized with the dress, her mother coming up behind her to get a better look at it, now debating whether or not she’d be actually wearing this for a made up ceremony in her apartment living room.

“Don’t  _ you _ think you’ll look pretty?” The toddler questioned, her words rendering Scully silent as she thought carefully about what her answer would be. In all honesty she felt her mouth already turning to say ‘no’.

As her body changed like this for the first time she felt it hard to look at herself and enjoy who was looking back at her, often changing in the dark, under the excuse of not wanting to wake Mulder as she dressed for work, or being too tired to make those extra few steps to flick the switch on.

However she would not be pointing out all of the hurtful things that she was thinking about herself in front of her daughter who absorbed everything she said. 

“I don’t think it will fit over your brother.” Scully shrugged, but she just watched as her daughter stared up at her with wide eyes, somehow making her heart twist. A steady sigh fell out of her mouth and Scully found herself pulling the long dress out of the bag and holding it up to herself, it didn’t look to be much smaller than what she was expecting.

“But I will try.” She agreed, the grin lighting up on Emily’s face making her heart flutter. Exhaling slowly, Scully undressed while the four year old bounced on the carpet, Monica unzipping and holding the dress out for her friend to step into, carefully scooting it up her body.

“Auntie Monica, do  _ you _ have a baby in your tummy?” Emily questioned as they worked to get the dress on, automatically sighting her mother’s bump that was naturally accentuated in the garment. The brunette’s cheeks turned red as she chuckled at the comment, the young girl probably assuming that all women did, causing all of her hugs and rogue tummy pats to start making sense in her head, despite her only commitments being a Ficus that she was barely keeping alive.

The dress finally went up, both sleeves hooked onto her shoulders, both of her hands holding the front of the dress against her as she readied herself to be zipped up.

The middle was snugger than she had recalled it being when she first purchased it, but she could recall ordering it a few sizes up with the determination that she’d be in remission by the time she got to wear it, all of which were true, just a bit out of order timeline wise.

“The zipper is only going up a little, but if you take your bra off it might have some more room.” Monica suggested, and with Scully’s consent she was removing the undergarment, the extra inch of fabric being the only thing needed to move the zipper up a little farther.

Her back was still exposed from the middle up, but it was unnoticeable, somehow appearing to just be the cut of the dress. It was sleek and hugged her body, the scoop neckline bringing out every curve and dip of her neck that had her grinning.

“Pretty…” Emily gasped as she clamored towards her mother, gently stroking her silk covered calf with a wide stare. The joy on her face was enough to make this whole getup seem a little more bearable, she’d dress up like a damn donkey if it meant she’d be grinning like that.

“Are all the girls ready?” Maggie called from the front room, Emily’s excitement skyrocketing as she shouted back an eager ‘yes’ from the bedroom. Monica quickly dashed into the bathroom and returned with a bouquet of plastic flowers that Scully kept in a glass vase, thrusting them into her hands.

Music from the stereo began to play loudly throughout the apartment, causing Monica to wave them both over as she opened the bedroom door dramatically. Scully puffed out an exhale as she felt her nerves slightly jostle inside of her, despite the fact that this was all clearly a show.

“Walk mama down the aisle?” She asked of the little girl, carefully scooping her up and onto her hip with a little less ease, her legs instinctively wrapping around her waist as she proudly clung to her shoulder.

“Ready? Smile while we go.” Scully whispered as she shuffled out of the bedroom, turning the corner and gasping at what they had done in what felt like the short time that she had been changing. The sofa had been moved out of the way, white Christmas lights now layered on the mantle and mirrors, creating an array of shining beams glistening in the room. Mulder stood clad in a full suit, even a tie neatly done around his neck as he grinned at both of his girls emerging from the bedroom. She could feel her stomach dropping as his eyes misted over momentarily as she approached him.

“Down please.” Emily whispered, wiggling out of Scully’s arms as she got closer and closer towards the fireplace where he was standing beside Maggie, who was also taken aback by the gravity of that moment.

“Dearly beloved,” Maggie began, holding one of Dana’s folders in her hands to act as an officiant, despite her insistence that her children be married in the church, “we are gathered here today to join Fox Mulder and Dana Scully in  _ Holy _ Matrimony.” 

Now sitting on Monica’s lap, Emily watched intently as her mother stared happily at her father, the both of them dressed like Julia Roberts and Dermot Mulroney from the movies. Although Scully only let her see clips of the film, she knew that this was what she had been missing out on.

“I trust you both have something to say to each other…” Maggie questioned, but Mulder just nodded and swallowed nervously, taking Scully’s hands into his own in order to pull her a bit closer towards him. He could barely focus with the light reflecting onto her already stunning expression.

“I never knew what I wanted in life, whether that be a job, the truth, a family. None of it made sense in my brain until you stepped into that basement door. You trusted me, you respected me, you listened when the whole world didn’t. You helped me open my eyes to realize that there is no greater truth out there, worth more than having you in my life. You gave me a family, a wonderful little girl that I love with my entire heart, and another one that has tossed my world onto its side. Meeting you was a coincidence, but loving you was the easiest thing I could’ve done. I love you, Scully.”

It was silent as the stereo played on, his wife’s eyes pooling as she fought to keep her composure, taken back with how effortlessly he recited his feelings for her, and to her.

“Dana…?” Her mother urged, but she just wiped away the rogue tear that trailed down her left cheek, returning her hands to his for another squeeze, gathering up all of her courage, realizing this was the first time she’d be saying these words in front of other people.

“Mulder, you somehow manage to be the one person, my person. When I needed a friend to listen, you sat there and listened, when I was too stubborn to slow down you watched movies with me and ate pizza until I fell asleep. I found my home with you, loving you with every differing edge of my heart. My partner, my equal, my teammate, my rock when I feel like I’m going to crumble. You are my constant, my touchstone- the one who always brings me back to where I want to be when I need it. You love me for everything that I am, you love Emily in a way that I can’t describe, and I love you more and more with every passing day. Loving you has been the longest, but the best, most rewarding marathon I have ever been on to get to this point, but crossing that finish line to get here is the best feeling.” 

Maggie stood choked up in between the both of them, setting the folder down in order to wipe her eyes. Watching her daughter battle cancer, abductions, custody battles, and much more, she couldn’t help but cry at the overwhelming feeling of peace that she felt for her as she stared at the man she loved, her daughter gazing up at her from the sofa, and another one growing safely inside of her.

“Well, by the power invested in me, by the state of Grandma, I pronounce you, again, husband and wife.” She smiled, watching as they slipped their rings back on, Mulder’s hands now cupping her face as they pressed their lips together, the other three clapping happily as Emily dashed over towards her parents, wiggling her way in between their legs.

“Oh hello, my sweet pea!” Dana cried, her own feelings about this ordeal overwhelming her as she reached down to scoop her up, pressing her palm on one cheek, the other one pressing against her lips as she giggled in pure delight.

“Did you like the wedding, Em? Everything you could wish and hope for?” Mulder asked of his four year old who was still being smothered by her hormone induced mother. She nodded eagerly and slipped out of their grasp upon seeing Maggie’s camera, allowing the ‘newlyweds’ a second to breathe.

“Unzip me please?” Scully requested, the tight silk on their unborn child causing her enough discomfort for the night. He happily complied and took the large, fluffy cardigan from Monica, draping it over her shoulders so she could relax.

“Smile please!” The couple heard as Emily stood on the sofa, Maggie’s camera in hand as she waited for her parents to get into position, not satisfied until Mulder wrapped his arms around her from behind, linking his hands over the tiny pop of her belly tightly wrapped under the silk. The fluffy material of her sweater soft against their skin as the flash went off.

“Now come here, we need all of us in this one.” Mulder cried as Maggie took the camera, one of his burly hands dropping from Scully’s stomach down for Emily to cling to, the three of them grinning widely. This little setup for their daughter beginning as something silly to appease her, but serving as a reminder to the both of them, that simple words, honesty, and love, was enough to lighten the glow in their hearts, and keep it burning fiercely.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!:) per usual, if you have any thoughts or feedback feel free to leave it in the comments!<3


	19. Day 19: Angel Eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 19 Prompt: Twinkling

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas lenathomally!!

“Take care of him Jakob, he had a bit of a rough bonding trip last time with his dad, and I am not driving all the way out there in the dead of night.” Jean grinned as she pressed herself as close as possible to her partner’s chest, her ever grown middle making the feat harder and harder with each passing day.

The blonde huffed in frustration and settled on the kiss that the taller builder offered, planting it firmly on her lips, both hands cupping her face, his thumbs stroking the glowing skin beneath his fingers. 

“Relax, I’ve taken care of kids before.” He winked, but just just exhaled softly and nodded at the reminder, giving his hand one last squeeze before shuffling towards the large red truck that her son was packing up.

“Goodbye sweetheart, call if you need anything.” She urged, despite her firm warning that she had given Jakob just seconds before. Her lanky son nodded and hugged his mother warmly, having to crouch a bit in order to fully engulf her.

“You sure you’ll be okay?” He questioned nervously, disliking the idea of leaving her all on her own with so many physical obstacles in the house, tall shelves, and flights of stairs. However she just nodded casually, crossing her arms against the little girl causing a ruckus inside of her.

“I’ll be fine, maybe I’ll finally get to folding her stuff.” She smiled, giving his shoulder a pat, but Otis just placed his hands firmly on hers to get her attention. “Please don’t try and put that shelf up that you want, it’s not a good idea, just wait for us to get back.” He begged, the tone making Jean smile slightly and nod.

“Of course.” Winking warmly before urging him to get in the car, shutting the door behind him before watching them drive off. With a huff she glanced down at the rocky staircase and slowly but surely made her way down.

  
  
  
  


…

  
  


An hour had passed and Jean hadn’t touched a single onesie or sleep sack, but instead sat in frustration wrapped in nothing but a bath towel, her wet hair dripping onto her bare shoulders from her lackluster bath, which due to the bland temperatures had done nothing to make her feel better, or relax enough to clear her head.

She sat with ankles crossed atop her large bedspread, and contemplated simply donning her dressing gown, however even that came with it’s own set of frustrations after having to purchase a new one due to the morphing of her form.

She knew full well that this would happen, but it was the suddenness, the way her body had somehow been waiting, remembering what it had done nearly seventeen years prior, and beginning that process what seemed like overnight.

She sighed tiredly and rubbed her hand over her bump, covered with the peachy towel. With an irritable sigh she settled on her sweats and periwinkle sweater, not wanting to do much more than that while feeling as bloated and enormous as she did in the moment. Before deciding to sulk, a loud knock on the door caused an audible groan to slip from her lips, not wanting to make the trek down the stairs.

However with a ringing of the doorbell the sex therapist found herself calling a hasty ‘coming’ as she made the trip, her pace slower as she minded each step with caution, not wanting to send herself flying while half of her family was away and without cellphone service.

Finally reaching the front doors of her barn-like house, she pulled it open to find Eric with a redheaded girl by his side, a bright pink cake in the shape of a rabbit on a platter in his hands.

“Hi Eric, didn’t Otis tell you he was out of town?” She questioned, her voice lacking it’s usual spunk that the town had been used to. Her son’s friend nodded casually and cleared his throat.

“I am aware, but I did hear that you were going to be all alone, and I didn’t want you to be sulking in this big barn of yours all by yourself, so I brought Aimee and some fun things to try and help you feel better.” He grinned towards the woman who had always shown nothing but love towards the boy who she considered a son of her own.

“Better…?” She questioned softly, but he just shrugged and tilted his head, motioning simply towards the state of her outfit, not needing to say more.

“Otis told me that this has been harder than you thought, and I’ve noticed too. We’re here to help you find your sparkle again.” Eric explained carefully, the sentiment making her eyes begin to moisten, but she willed them back, not wanting to scare the new girl with him.

“I made you a cake. Whenever my family is sad I bake them something and they always tell me it helps. Plus, you helped all my friends so I want to help you because you seem nice, and I’ve never been around a pregnant lady before.” Aimee babbled, getting quite off track until Eric finally cut her off, giving her a gentle nod.

Jean nodded softly and scooted back to let them inside and out of the cold, the warmth of her festive home inviting to the two young kids who just marveled at the tall tree, twinkling lights, and tinsel that was hung and displayed around the house.

“Now first things first, we are going to address your outfit, what in the world compelled you to this?” Eric cried as he carefully set the cake down before gently spinning Jean to get a complete view of what she was wearing.

“Eric, nothing fits me and all of my maternity clothes make me look dowdy. It’s just easier to wear this at home versus a dress with baby elephant print on it, just screaming that I’m pregnant.” She grumbled, the young boy nodding before leading her over towards the stairs, a steady hand on her elbow just in case while the three of them trotted upstairs.

“Then let’s just look at other things, since we know maternity clothes are not cute.” He shrugged as they finally reached the second floor, completely aware of how much Jean prided herself on her appearances, each piece she sported being one that she absolutely loved and hand picked.

With a dramatic thrust, Eric sprung her closet doors open and began rummaging while Aimee sat beside Jean who had made herself comfortable on the edge of her bed, waiting patiently as the young boy began pulling out pieces and sorting them.

“Does it hurt to have a baby inside of you?” Aimee finally blurted out casually, uninterested in Eric’s method of sorting, turning her attention towards Jean who seemed confused initially, but then shook her head at the young teenager.

“No, I mean it can be uncomfortable…but most of the time it doesn’t hurt. She just kicks me a lot.” Jean explained, making Aimee’s eyes widen with intrigue at her description, her curiosity peaking.

“What does  _ that _ feel like?” She cried, making Jean laugh for what felt like ages, leaning back onto her hands while she tried to think of a description.

“At first it’s like gas, or a tiny flutter, and as time goes on it gets stronger and stronger until it feels like a foot or elbow, or hand.” She shrugged, probing the side of her bump until she felt active movement, the feeling of a foot causing Jean to carefully take Aimee’s hand and place it where the baby was slamming into her, making her gasp.

“Oh gosh! Eric! It’s kicking my hand! Hi there!” Aimee cried in excitement, rubbing the spot to get more movement, her wonder in this making Jean chuckle before glancing at Eric who just giggled and carried a stack of outfits towards both of them, setting them beside Jean.

“Can I feel too?” He asked out of the shared excitement, making Jean take his hand and guide it to the other side where she could feel tiny hands tickling her insides. “Wow, oh my god there’s a human in there Jean!” He cried, letting his hand linger as the dragging and probing of tiny fingers vibrated against it.

“Okay, anyways, here are some outfits that could definitely work and keep you feeling like yourself.” Eric instructed before pulling out an emerald green dress, leaves and accents of orange dancing over the fabric.

“This would look lovely with that orange coat you always have…” He nudged, draping the dress over her body for her to try and imagine, knowing she was in no mood to be changing and playing fashion show while in her third trimester.

“I’m going to put these in the front of your closet so you can get to them easily in the morning,” he reported, the grin on Jean’s face forming softly as she nodded back at him, “but now, we’re going to pamper you.”

  
  
  


…

  
  


After multiple trips up and down the stairs for his bag and laptop, Eric was carefully braiding Jean’s now long locks back while Aimee squirted some face mask into a small bowl, mixing it with her silicone brush.

“Eric, she looks uncomfortable, help her.” Aimee frowned as she set the bowl down in order to tie her own curls back. The young boy complied and adjusted the pillows until she was comfortable.

“Alright Dr. Milburn…it’s going to be cold.” Aimee warned, her formal title making Jean wince and protest against it as the teenager leaned in, carefully painting her face with the frigid mask. She held her breath until she could feel her finishing up, simply handing a sheet mask over towards Eric who layered his over his skin, massaging the juices into his skin.

Once Aimee was settled with her mask painted on, the three of them sat comfortably on the massive mattress while Eric projected  _ 50 First Dates  _ onto the wall with a tiny device, knowing it was a crowd favorite amongst the tiny group. Snacks were distributed in a somewhat even fashion, but he found himself pouring more handfuls of popcorn into Jean’s bowl when she was fully engrossed in the movie.

“I want someone to make me fall in love with them every day.” Aimee sighed, thinking about her burly boyfriend who seemed pretty close to being the goofball in the film, Eric’s quick chuckle causing her to sigh and think about him. 

“Mmm.” The both of them hear Jean groan from between them, causing them both to jump up nervously and assess the situation.

“Are you alright? Is it coming?!” Eric cried nervously, but she simply scoffed at his worry and shook her head, carefully scooting herself towards the edge of the bed, using him as an anchor to pull herself to her feet with another cumbersome grunt.

“I just have to pee.” She sighed, waddling off to the bathroom that sat in between the master and Otis’ old bedroom, now turned nursery. “Jean is it alright if we see the baby’s room?” Eric called, her permission granted while she annoyingly pissed for what felt like ten minutes straight.

Both Eric and Aimee wandered in, both gasping at the drastic change that had happened in the room that once belonged to their friend. Yellow paint covered the once forest green walls, along with grey clouds that had been added on a white accent wall. Furniture was still being added and assembled, but the white rug was sprawled out in front of the crib, along with a light grey rocker.

“Like it?” Jean yawned as she poked into the room, her hand rubbing where she could feel active feet entangling into her ribcage. The both of them nodded while Aimee gasped at the pile of newborn clothes, dropping down to pick up a onesie that fit effortlessly in her hand.

“Jean, why are these  _ so _ small!” She cried, making her chuckle and crouch down as much as possible to take some items into her own hands, the socks causing both women to well up at the sight for a moment.

“Because she’s going to be very small.” She chuckled, watching Aimee fold the tiny onesies and pile them up for her, taking in the sight of the nursery with a huge grin. “Although I love it in here, I think that we should finish the movie.” Eric suggested, knowing how tired Jean must’ve been, truly needing the rest that they were offering to pamper her with.

Aimee nodded and the three of them returned to what they were doing, this time Eric watched the movie while painting her toenails that she could no longer reach in her condition, the red lacquer festive for the holidays.

“You can’t see but I promise it’s good.” Eric vowed, setting the bottle onto the nightstand, settling back onto the cushions while the movie played on, The Beach Boys playing throughout the house while the sun began to set over the barn. Jean sighed and glanced over at the two teenagers who silently sat while the movie played, Eric leaning his head onto her shoulder while the love story played out, causing her to fill with appreciation for the young boy.

She leaned over and pecked the top of his head, making him glance up at her and grin, Aimee noticing the small act, leaning in to hug Jean’s arms tightly, her cheek squishing against the therapist’s shoulder.

“I hope you feel better, Jean.” Aimee cried as the movie finished up, the beloved rendition of Somewhere Over the Rainbow strumming through the house. She eagerly nodded and repeated the act of endearment onto her hair before smiling at the both of them.

“I feel so much better, thank you for coming to help.” She smiled as Eric packed up his projector, leaving the resealable bag of popcorn on the bed for her with a wink, knowing that she’d go through it fast even if she wasn’t pregnant.

“Let me give you both a ride home, I don’t want you walking in the dark.” She huffed, but Eric firmly stopped her and shook his head in her direction, knowing it was too late for her to be out without her dozing off every five seconds.

“No thanks, I’m riding the bus with Aimee, then I’m walking home from there.” He assured, but she just bit her lip and shook her head at him, recalling the last time he had walked home on his own at night, still replaying in her mind after she had gone to pick him up.

“I promise I’ll be okay. Don’t worry about me.” He comforted, causing her to sigh and move in for a hug, squeezing him tightly as a way of saying goodbye, thank you, and be careful on your walk home. He smiled and hugged her back, grateful to have someone who he could count on for the difficult things that were simply hard to exist with in his own home.

“Thank you for everything, Eric. It was a marvelous evening.” She finally breathed, releasing him while Aimee eagerly wormed her way into Jean’s hug, squeezing her tighter than she had been expecting, but she could feel the pure joy radiating from the vibrant girl, who’s cake tasted like complete and utter motor oil, but nevertheless she made her an entire cake just to make her feel better. She knew Aimee had a good heart.

“Goodbye, Jean! I hope you feel better tonight.” She cried, palming her stomach once more right where the foot kicked, getting another giddy giggle out of her. “Goodbye tiny baby!” 

Jean walked them down and felt the old twinkle in her eye return, somehow their company lifting her spirits when she thought they couldn’t feel any heavier. With dire instructions to alert her when they returned home, both teens were gone, leaving her to her own devices in the empty house.

Reluctantly she change out of her outfit and glanced into her closet for her nightgown, her eyes however finding the dress that Eric had pointed out earlier, the curiosity getting the best of her as she easily slipped it over her head. The seam fit right where she needed it to, the rest of it’s emerald fabric flowing loosely over her body.

It looked even better than she had anticipated, causing tears to finally release as she rubbed her hands up and down the dancing baby who seemed to be just as excited over the outfit. Jean felt a little bit of herself return, figuring that if she found more ways to give herself more thought, she’d be getting more and more of herself back.

“Damn baby, I look good.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!! As always if you have any thoughts or comments please leave them below!:)


	20. Day 20: Full of Laughter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 20 Prompt: Chatter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas badash_gillibby!!

Mulder grunted as he lugged the heavy box with the Christmas Tree inside of the house, William not far behind with the other end of the box in tow, the both of them setting it down in the middle of the drafty living room. Scully had begun getting uncomfortable with just the slightest increase of the thermostat, only able to sit without writhing in discomfort with the fireplace lit to keep their home warm.

Both of them began unpacking the faux branches and setting them up while the music happily played, the atmosphere comfortable for Mulder who let the buzz of the television fill the silence that both him and his son sat in. In his past, when he began working with Scully, his holidays were filled with mindless gloom, trying to find another X-File to keep his mind off of the impending loneliness of his life. However, upon helping her find, keep, and eventually raise Emily, he found a new joy to the season, both him and her concocting a plan to propose on their second year spent as a family of three. When William finally came along, it simply brought a warmth to their family that he couldn’t explain.

So they sat silently assembling until they heard a slam of the master bedroom and heavy footsteps rounding the corner, meaning Scully was coming, and most likely in a bad mood, simply from the sound of her gait.

“I got this, Will, why don’t you head on up to your room?” Mulder urged, their tall son nodding urgently as he swiftly passed by his mother who ruffled his hair upon passing him. Mulder glanced up and noticed his wife’s worried expression as she clutched her phone with a white knuckled grip, her other hand shoving a fist into the curve of her back.

“The snowstorm hit bad in New York, Emily’s school sent an email saying that it’s hard to get to them, and that most of them are probably going to be snowed in.” Scully reported, trying to keep her composure, but the thought, just the mere idea of her entire family being separated for the holidays was enough to induce a lip quivering spell.

Mulder gently set the items down and moved towards his wife, carefully pulling her into a warm hug, rubbing his hands up and down the center of her back. She clung to him tightly and clutched the back of his shirt in fistfuls, now sobbing at the reality that was hitting her. Scully hadn’t seen Emily since before Thanksgiving, the young girl insisting that it was too expensive to travel for only a two day break, especially as finals were starting up.

After a reluctant agreement they settled on letting her stay, but only with the knowledge that after two weeks she’d be seeing her blonde haired angel. However this news had come as a swift blow to her already heavy chest, the straw that broke the camel’s back, sending her into an emotional fit of sobs. She already hated how close to Christmas it was without her home, but knew her semester lasted until the twenty third, that even if the snow cleared, she’d have a high possibility of missing Christmas.

“Scully, breathe for me.” Mulder reminded, walking his expectant wife towards the sofa, his hands steadying her as they both found their spots. He earnestly pulled her close and placed a kiss onto her head as she continued to cry, absolutely hating how close her daughter truly was, but how difficult the barriers made it to get to her. 

“Tomorrow is Christmas Eve- she won’t make it in time!” She sobbed, runny tears trailing down her cheeks, allowing Mulder to wrap the cuff of his sleeve around his hand to dab her face with the material, his lips finding contact with her damp skin.

“The baby could be here any day and I just want my whole family to be here- I want her to be here when it finally comes so she can meet them- so we can all be together!” She sobbed, her words coming out in between gasps, Mulder’s heart sinking at the same realization that he was coming to as well, but he knew that he couldn’t lose it in the same moment that she was.

“Shh, I know, I’ll call and see if we can get her here at least by Christmas. I can’t have you this upset and distraught with the holiday around the corner and a baby ready to come, I need you a little less stressed.” He hushed, feeling her nod as she rested her head comfortably on his chest, allowing the sound of his thrumming heart to soothe her worries.

“In through your nose, out through your mouth.” He repeated, recalling the numerous amounts of lamaze classes that he had attended by her side, all of the breathing exercises now locked in his own brain, using them when he found himself particularly distressed.

“Why don’t I order in dinner? Will can come and put up his ornaments, and maybe do yours?” Mulder suggested, knowing how much she hated not having the decor up for the season, but she was also insistent that they do it together, once Emily returned. However with this news, she just nodded and watched as her husband slipped out of her embrace, placing a kiss on top of her hair before scurrying off.

William emerged moments later with his navy blue blanket wrapped around his shoulders, upon entering the living room he draped it warmly around his mother, who’s rounded figure prevented her from sliding off of the sofa with ease to go fetch her own. She smiled and watched her thoughtful son take out his box and set it on the coffee table before crawling onto the sofa beside her.

Both Scully and William shared an unspoken bond that they both felt, how he knew what she was feeling even without uttering one word about it. He sighed and moved closer, wrapping his arms around her before laying his head on her bump, sitting silently while she softly ran her fingers through his shockingly brown hair.

“Are you okay?” He finally questioned, making Scully sigh softly and nod down at her teenager, his heart incredibly big, something that she took pride in for both of her children, and prayed that this new one inherited.

“I’m okay, just a bit upset that your sister might not make it down.” She explained, leaning down to kiss the crown of his head, grateful for his thoughtful and gentle nature, her heart slightly aching over the fact that he would be graduating from the position as the baby, up to the middle child, regardless of the fact that he was fifteen years old.

They sat like that for a while, all while Mulder called in their delivery, the pizza place in their neck of the woods just what they needed for a healing night in. 

“Do you think this one is going to come soon? Or early?” William asked while feet eagerly prodded against his cheek, his sibling teasing already from the inside, making Scully chuckle at both the feeling and the question.

“Possibly, you came faster than I was ready for, I didn’t even make it to the hospital with you. So hopefully I get lucky this time and can.” She sighed, another reason why she wanted her daughter present and accounted for, something about the nesting instinct telling her that Emily should be present for this family dynamic shift.

“Okay, pizza is paid for, I have to run in, there was a huge emergency at work and they need me. Scully if you need anything call my cell phone, or have William do it.” Mulder cried, rushing into the living room, bundled in his coat and gloves to brave the snow falling. Scully twisted in her seat and jumped back in shock as he rushed over to kiss her warmly, ruffling William’s hair followed by a prompt kiss to her stomach.

“Please don’t wait up, and please don’t have the baby.” He requested, both of which she nodded to as he began to shuffle out of the house.

“I love you!” She called, frowning as he began to leave.

“I love you too.”

  
  


…

  
  


Mulder hated lying. But he knew he wouldn’t be able to make it all the way up to New York with his wife in early labor in the passenger seat for nearly six hours. Her stress was already through the roof, and he felt better knowing she wasn’t out in the cold, driving for ages. With William they couldn’t even get out of the parking lot, he came so fast Mulder barely had enough time to reach over and catch, so he knew if anything happened, she’d at least have the house, Monica down the street, and some running water.

He yawned as he pulled up to the snowy street, most of it shoveled since the news had broke, allowing him to park in a cleared lot. He had called Emily on the way, sending her a text as he jogged up to the front of the dorm, only slipping once on the icy pavement, his knees killing him from the movement.

Moments later he could hear the sound of loud metal locks unhinging as his daughter scurried out in her windbreaker and bag, her snow boots crunching with traction as she gratefully ran out, wrapping her arms warmly around her father. She too had been distraught over the news, and sometimes Mulder wondered if Emily and Scully shared two halves of the same heart, because their reactions to things were nearly identical.

“Hi dad.” She breathed as he held her tight, carefully pulling away before slinging her bag over his shoulder and leading her towards the SUV which he kept running to warm up in, both sliding inside as he eagerly pulled out of the lot. He checked the time to see that it was, nearly midnight.

“I can switch off halfway through.” Emily offered before fishing out two bottled iced coffees, guzzling one down, offering the second to her father who gratefully finished it in almost the same amount of time.

“How’s mom? Is she alright that you came to get me so late?” Emily questioned, making Mulder scrunch his nose and bite down on his lip, unsure of what to disclose and what to keep to himself, finally settling that he’d just divulge it all. He couldn’t keep anything from his daughter, she was able to sniff it out, just like her mother.

“She doesn’t know, she thinks there was an emergency at work and I told her not to wait up. Will knows, so he’s helping hold down the fort with her.” He explained, the smirk on his face making Emily giggle and lean her chair back slightly, the warmth of the car and time getting to her.

“Well, thank you for coming to get me, I would’ve cried my eyes out if I missed Christmas with you.” She yawned, urging him to wake her after two hours, offering to take the other two after a few hours of rest before completely nodding off.

  
  
  


…

  
  


Scully couldn’t sleep, her condition making it harder and harder with each passing day, but with the knowledge that her daughter wouldn’t be around for the holidays, she found herself wide awake at nearly four in the morning. With a huff she rolled her way out of bed and shuffled her way into the living room, her pink robe wrapped warmly around herself as she took her spot on the sofa.

Normally around this time of year her home was filled with chatter of her family. Even the bickering of her two children over what color icing to use for the gingerbread and sugar cookies had become a fond memory that she ached for this year. The giggling of her dear friend who had become a beloved aunt, tossing her kids into the air or smothering them in kisses and tickles until their sides hurt from laughing.

She missed the soft but present sound of both of them snoring softly in their beds, keeping her door cracked just to listen some nights, a steady reminder that they were safely tucked in their beds. She urged her tears away, knowing it was too early for tears.

Upon her decision to keep her composure, she could hear the key turning in the lock, making her sigh in relief that her husband had finally returned home to spend the holiday with them. She stretched out on the sofa and waited, eyes closed softly, the sound of his footsteps lighter as he shuffled in.

“Finally back from work? Was it bad?” She breathed sleepily, the lack of response causing her worry to spike and her eyes to fly open, but what she saw caused her words to get stuck in her chest.

_ Emily. _

_ Her Emily. _

Her blonde haired angel stood tiredly in the living room, her bag at her feet while Mulder leaned against the doorframe with a smirk on his face. Her heart began to swell in an overwhelmingly fast speed, causing a whimper to come out of her mouth.

“Emily?” She cried, watching her eighteen year old to rush towards the sofa and climb next to her, wrapping her arms tightly around her now sobbing mother, squeezing her to try and purge all of the tears out of her.

“My god- I thought…” She sobbed, shooting her eyes over at Mulder who just grinned at the sight, watching his wife cover their daughter in a plethora of kisses and tears. Scully cupped her face in her hands, brushing her thumbs over the soft skin of her cheeks, trying to take in every aspect of her eldest who miraculously sat in front of her.

“I’m so glad you’re here! Oh my god, I love you!” She sobbed, noticing the bags under both of their eyes and the frozen exhaustion in her bones. “You’re probably so tired, both of you.” She cried, lifting William’s blanket to allow Emily under to try and warm up.

“I missed you mom, so much.” Was all she could manage, snuggling into her arms like she used to for comfort, the same feeling of warmth still remaining as she wrapped her arms around the shaking girl.

“Oh, I missed you too.” She replied, kissing her hair before glancing over at Mulder who just sauntered in, discarding his jacket onto the chair before pressing his lips against his wife’s with a smirk.

“Merry Christmas…Eve.” He winked, glancing down at their now sleeping daughter who was instinctively lulled asleep by her mother’s familiar and comforting energy, along with the back scratches that she loved. 

“Thank you for bringing her to me, just like that.” Scully cried, making Mulder just grin and wipe the falling tears with the pads of his thumbs. Regardless of how his children grew, he couldn’t help but beam at the sight of them never shying away from the comfort and love that their mother always had to offer, or how the first thing Emily had done upon returning, was finding that love and comfort, and nearly jumping straight into Scully’s awaiting and outstretched arms.

“I’ll always go out of my way to bring our family together.” He winked, yawning tiredly before reaching over to nudge his wife.

“I’m going to sleep for a few more hours, do you want me to wake her up?” He offered, but Scully shook her head and leaned back farther onto the couch, her eyes feeling heavy as the last minute sadness swiftly left her body.

“No, I’m fine like this. I’ve missed her, and I’ll take all of the hugs that I can get.” She smiled, pressing another kiss onto her daughter’s temple before winking up at Mulder, who simply grinned back at them, swiftly rubbing her cheek before kicking his shoes off.

“Well, goodnight you three, and Merry Christmas Eve, I love you.” He winked, making Scully’s heart warm once more.

“I love you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! If you have any thoughts or comments feel free to leave them!!:)


	21. Day 21: Echoes of the Past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 21 Prompt: Echoes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A very special entry that I have never done before - a Bleak House alternate ending!! Merry Christmas call_me_spooky_!!

The heavy doors shuddered with the whipping wind. No man, woman, or child was to be seen in the wretched conditions that was the howling storm of that fateful night. The once respected lady of Chesney Wold had fled, leaving the hopeless group of love that surrounded her once in a gripping pit of despair. 

The bone chilling cold had been no match for even the most valiant of admirals, so knowing that the small, frail woman was out to brave the cold seemed bleak in the eyes of all who cared. The search parties had been called off, their efforts fruitless in the eyes of the mourning lord who bore the heartache of all her buried pain.

She was as good as  _ dead _ .

Hope wasn’t kept by many, the husband who loved her with the most genuine of hearts, the young girl who had been at the mercy of her kindness, hearing about her flight even from miles away, and the one true man she truly loved buried six feet deep, in a dank pauper’s grave. It seemed as if there was no point, no purpose of going out to find her, given the frigid air and lack of interest.

All except one.

The doe eyed daughter who had learned to know her place, fall back into the night, and not draw the honor to her name that she so desperately craved. She was strong willed, something she had built upon years and years of loneliness, knowing that if she wanted something done, and done properly, she’d have to do it herself.

With her thick frock and coat wrapped around her frail body, a determined Esther tucked extra underneath the protective wear, almost certain that whatever state she found her mother in, would not be a warm and comfortable bed.

…

  
  


After hours of begging and pleading with disbelieving patrons around the town, hope seemed something too much to ask for from the poor girl, her spirits on the brink of breaking. Knowing the trip back would be too long, and the paths too muddy, lodging in the countryside would make do.

The poor woman who had lost her child had looked upon her with kind and grateful eyes, and figuring the nature of the night, she would be able to find shelter of some kind. With a heavy heart she trekked up the slippery slope of the muddy hill, her calves licking her muscles with fire due to the impossible incline. 

Her ruddy brown curls began to weigh down, causing pins to fall and knots to formulate, the least of her problems as she simply struggled to keep the hollowing rain from weighing her eyes down as she walked. The familiar house now glowed with fire, a promising sight, knowing that her mother had recently paid them handsomely for a simple token of her past.

_ Hope _ .

She had it burning within her even as the despair crept in. She knew her mother had a good heart, one of a woman who only wanted the true treasure in life, of happiness for herself and those she loved, and she prayed that others recognized that goodness on one of the most dreary of nights.

Dragging her heavy, mud covered feet up the path, Esther finally managed to bring her numb appendages up to the wooden door. She focused with all of her concentration to bring her hand into contact, the roughness against her dry fingers causing them to split and bleed, but that seemed to be a distant thought.

She hollered for an answer over the pounding of the rain, the sound of arguments within the meek four walls making her stomach turn. The mere thought of a blazing fire filled her with a primal sense of desire, fueling her to knock again and get herself to the safety that she needed.

The arguing grew louder, but to Esther that lingering feeling of hope sat with her, if the sound grew louder, then the occupants were drawing closer towards the door. Another bang, another holler.

Before she could raise her fist again the door flew open and a dense individual slammed into her full speed, dashing out into the rain. The sheer shock of the mud shot through Esther’s bones, freezing her to her very core.

_ That’s the lady!  _

The occupant of the small house shouted frantically, snapping her out of the cold induced shock that she had been thrust into. It was her mother who was dashing down the way and deeper into the night, the echoes of her past fueling her into a foggy blanket of hysteria.

With a trembling gasp she gathered herself and began dashing away, following the murky footsteps lain fresh in the mud. Her lungs burned as she struggled to inhale the icy wind that whipped against her rosy cheeks, still not completely healed from her horrible illness that had nearly taken her life in the process.

But she wouldn’t stop.

She had been searching, yearning, and mourning a mother that she believed to be repulsed by the very idea of her existence, but learning that she was someone so terrified of what would become of them if she loved her, and did it anyway, pushed her lungs to run even faster.

She watched as the faint figure in the distance grew slower, the once wine dyed hue of her fabric now an earthy brown as she slowly sunk into the wet dirt, her panic now rising as she sprinted with all of her might to reach her. Terror coursed through her veins as she finally approached the wailing woman in the patch of earthy moss, a hand finding the trembling spot between her shoulder blades.

She could barely make out the howls of her name slurred together with the gut wrenching cries of a mourning mother. For all she knew, Esther was dead, and had been dead for the entirety of her life, and the revelation that she was indeed alive, seemed to provide little solace to the heartbroken woman.

She flinched and thrashed away from her touch, attempting to force herself away from the girl, keeping her face shrouded with an ashamed hand, trembling from the blistering cold. However she persisted, crouching beside her as the width of her skirt bloomed around her, carefully stroking the shivering limb that hid her face.

She announced herself, her name falling from her lips in a clunky, self deprecating fashion, causing the older woman to turn and whimper, distinct tears running down her face, the warmth and saltiness distinct against the bitter rain.

She couldn’t utter a single word, her arms finally flinging around her in a desperate manner, clinging to her frail frame for dear life. She had released her once, and with the flight of her past, she would make sure to never release her again.

Esther gasped at the swift motion, her arms instinctively wrapping themselves around the shattered woman, carefully helping her to her feet. She stood for a moment, heels dug into the ground, until her balance began to sway, Esther now clinging onto her mother with all of her might, dragging her up the path.

Bystanders watched with worry, a friendly loading man coming to their aid as he carefully scooped her barely conscious mother into his arms with ease, glancing at her for a direction, but she unfortunately had none.

Briefly explaining that she lived in the far country of Bleak House, the young man nodded and graciously offered his quarters, informing them that it was humble but warm, allowing them shelter for as long as they needed.

With a grateful nod, the three traveled down the path towards a small cottage, nothing more than two bare rooms, one with a table, and one with a bed, a far cry from the lavish life that Lady Dedlock had become accustomed to in her privileged life of Bleak House.

However, if she wanted to live, she’d learn to manage with just one bed, a washing bowl, and table. The fire had been burning comfortably, radiating the almost uncomfortable warmth throughout the small home, enough to make Esther shed her frock and keep it folded comfortably on the chair that sat idly in the corner.

Ever so carefully the young man set her down atop the mattress where Esther had swiftly pulled the blankets back. With an effortless pull, the unconscious woman was draped over her daughter’s shoulder, allowing her to swiftly unlace the tightly wound strings of her corset, shooting a glare over at the young man to leave them be.

Once she felt her lungs expand against her chest she swiftly removed the ribbed layer that had been soaked in rain and mud. Swiftly her skirt was gathered into her own freezing arms, draping the articles beside the fire to dry, and the coarse sheets were tucked tightly around her trembling body.

A simple knock followed, with Esther keeping a watchful perch by her bedside, a hand never leaving contact with her mother as the young man shifted inside, wind whipping angrily around the house, shaking it’s very foundation. Her stomach tightened at the thought of being stuck in the storm for another minute, dread filling her chest as scenarios played in painful loops, plaguing her thoughts.

With a muffled offer to make broth, Esther just brushed him off with the insistence of rest and a careful eye. The lurking fear of infection, illness, and death terrified her following her own bout with it, the same one that had claimed the life of the poor boy that had come to help the both of them, who had touched her heart deeply, and she couldn’t bear to watch her mother reach the same fate.

She kept by her side with military-like discipline as the night dragged on, painfully keeping watch while counting every inhale and exhale that she drew in and released. She prayed, and pleaded, offering up her own health and safety for her survival, dipping her index finger into the bowl of warm water to cleanse her mother’s soul with three signs of the cross upon her head, ashen lips, and chest.

She watched as she slept off the extent of her worries, and fright, unclasping the digging pins that held her waterfall of matching brown curls, carefully brushing the same knots out until it sat in glistening strands against the pillow. 

Esther wept as she dragged a warm washing cloth soaked in the heated water over her frigid arms and hands, down to her feet that still managed to stay frozen despite the blankets and fire. 

Weeping and praying continued throughout the stretches of the night, and with each passing hour Esther watched as her mother grew stronger, warmer, and less restless in the depth of the bed. 

Upon the rising of the sun over the countryside hills, Esther tenderly wiped away the remaining reside of the black makeup that had pooled under her eyes, revealing the freckled patch of skin, slight wrinkles stamping themselves over the creases of her eyes and mouth, showing how deeply heartbroken she had been.

With the golden light spilling in from the beaming rays of the rising sun, the young girl watched in shock as her mother’s eyes slowly began to open, struggling as if they were being held shut with lead. A hush fell from Esther’s lips upon hearing the frightened struggle from her mother, resting a warm hand on her bare arm.

The electricity radiating from her worn palm to her soft arm caused her eyes to flutter open and land on her awaiting daughter who had tears brimming in her own. The esteemed Lady Deadlock softened at the sight, her hand reaching out for the trembling grip of her daughter, softly clinging to her palm.

Unsure of what to say, Esther bowed her head, but her mother swiftly stopped her, using her finger to tilt her bony chin up and to the air, despite the humble quiver of her bottom lip. She feared speaking, that if she did, her mother would rise from the bed and vanish out of pure disgust for her. However the silence seemed even more painful, as both women made agonizing eye contact with one another.

“I don’t know how to address you…Lady Dedlock…” Esther began, but with a distraught turn of her lips, her mother shook her head and bat away the gathering tears in her crystal blue eyes.

“I am no longer her, I am only Honoria to others…” She whimpered, her hand now interlacing with her daughter’s fingers, keeping them wrapped in her own.

“But to you…I hope I can just be, mother.” She nearly whispered, the sentiment erupting a new feeling of unknown warmth in the young girl, her own eyes building and filling with uncontrollable tears as she nodded.

Scrawny arms were thrown around the woman, sobs finding their way into the older woman’s shoulder, the closeness something she had never expected. She had felt it ages ago when this very daughter tumbled around carelessly from within her womb. 

Honoria had loved once, but she only knew one instance of the truest love that she thought she could bear, that of the feeling of her beloved child’s heart beating from within her. How it had never left her, even upon the news that her daughter had died, that love just morphing into an indescribable grief that she carried with her, just as she did her daughter, all those years ago.

She was back, tears streaming down her cheeks as she held her daughter in her arms, something she had longed to do upon her agonizing birth, awaking from her fever to the wretched news. However she had returned, and she held her as tightly as she could possibly manage, knowing that she would never be letting her go again.

Her life with her husband, her life with Bleak House, and everything surrounding it had been ripped from her, but she cared little for the vanity of the tangible life, all she cared about was what sat in her tired, trembling, but living arms. She loved her daughter with everything in her, and she intended to love her actively, as the mother she wanted to be.

Finally with an exhale her daughter sat up and cupped her smooth face, her own covered in the blotchy flush of her sobs, paired with her sobs that she had choked out just moments before.

“I’d love to call you mother.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!! Let me know what you think about this one!!:)


	22. Day 22: Evening of Romance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 22 Prompt: Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas to my dear friend msgilliana!!

Mulder hardly pictured himself as a man of romance, one easily swept off of his feet by an individual. He fancied himself someone rather logical when it came to matters of the heart, and let himself pine from afar, doing what he needed to do to keep the woman he loved happy and content with life, but nervous to let himself become enamored.

However he felt himself changing, his heart molding and shaping into a man that he wouldn’t have recognized two years prior. The agent who once found himself locked up in his apartment on Christmas Eve, sorting through piles of paperwork while the same fuzzy VHS sat in the player, was now a completely changed human.

Paperwork had been swapped out with coloring pages as he sat sprawled on the floor with his daughter, both of them scribbling with pristine crayons that were kept unbroken and stored for special coloring privileges. The VHS of mob murders and loads of gunfire were swapped for the Muppets, but most of his time was spent watching Emily hum along to her favorite songs while covered in marshmallow goop.

Scully perched with a knowing smirk on her face as her hand trailed up and down the now large curve of her body, something that had become the biggest change of their lives. Emily had been a sudden, but wanted and welcomed addition to Scully’s life, and upon Mulder’s vow to help her with all things raising her, his name was signed beside hers on the adoption form, and boom- they became parents overnight. However, this was different, it began as an intimate night, legs entangled while chilled air nipped their heaving, clammy bodies.

It hadn’t been overnight, and far from magical for poor Scully. Spending nearly four months straight with her head over a toilet bowl or garbage can, barely able to move while their son sucked every remaining ounce of nutrients out of her body. Mulder had sat up with her every night that she spent sobbing desperately on the floor of their bathroom, holding her hair back in a shaking fist while rubbing her back, catching her every time her fainting spells hit. 

As their last month of this hit, he was more than accustomed to their life they had built with one another, and had the urge to make it as official as it could be. He wanted to marry her.

Scully had been uncomfortable for days, nothing soothing the horrendous widening in her pelvis, sinking feeling of their son which felt like he was sitting right between her knees, and constant tightening in her back. However, Mulder knew regardless of her struggles of carrying their son, Scully loved Christmas, and he wanted to make it a special one, all topped off with the shiny engagement ring.

With their toddler finally dressed in her swishing windbreaker and purple beanie, Scully shoved her tiny hands into the matching purple mittens that she had purchased for her daughter, knowing how cold it was outside. Emily grinned in excitement over their long awaited outing, and her chance to finally see her Auntie Monica, Uncle John, and perhaps even her grandma.

“Are you excited, my love?” Scully questioned from her squat that she had managed to maneuver herself into to get the little girl dressed, feeling her partner wrap his elbows under her arm pits to help pull her to her feet with a tired groan.

“Yes!” She gleamed in excitement, hanging onto Scully’s knee, resting her head onto her mother’s thigh for her to stroke, brushing back her blonde locks softly.

Mulder carefully helped his expectant partner into her own windbreaker, already having gotten her boots on and zipped, palming her stomach once more before placing a kiss onto the bridge of her nose, shrugging her own beanie on. He could barely contain his own excitement, hoping and praying that after tonight he’d be one step closer to marrying Dana Scully.

“Alrighty then, let’s get going.” He grinned, scooping their daughter up into one hand while allowing Scully to link her arm into his while they made their way to the elevator of her building, the three of them grateful that it had begun working as they grew closer and closer to their son’s arrival.

With a dinging of the elevator they reached the ground floor, Monica, John, and Maggie waiting equally bundled up as they waited for the small family to enjoy the street’s Christmas Lights Festival. With a quick and cordial greeting to everyone, the small group of them began their trek outside and into the cold.

Emily clung happily to both Monica and John’s hands, the couple swinging her high into the air while she kicked her feet with a gleeful giggle. As they walked deeper into the lights and vendors, Emily’s Favorite Uncle John wasted no time forking over the six dollars for the hot chocolate with the novelty Mr. Roger’s cup that both Mulder and Scully protested against, claiming the price was ridiculous, but they were swiftly ignored and Emily had become the new proud owner of her silly cup.

Mulder kept his arm warmly wrapped around Scully’s waist, her own hanging onto his waistband of his jeans for balance, but also to just bask in the warmth of one another without a toddler leaping into their personal space, however much they loved it. He could feel the occasional tightening of her back muscles, glancing down to asses her expressions, but she remained unbothered and mild mannered.

“How are you doing?” He finally whispered towards his partner, making her shrug and curve one end of her mouth into a half smile while she continued to waddle much to her dismay. “My back hurts, but I’ve been having an aching back for almost two months now, it’s nothing I can’t handle.” She pointed out, her attention quickly getting grabbed by her mother squatting in front of Emily while their daughter babbled on to her, their conversation getting promptly cut off by the giant churro stand that caught her eye. Maggie dipped her hand into her purse and retrieved a crisp ten dollar bill before walking with her granddaughter’s hand in her own to purchase the churro for her.

“Mom- she hasn’t eaten dinner…!” Scully began, but Mulder simply cut her off with a swift kiss on the lips, causing her eyes to widen as he planted one on her, her lips parted as he pulled away with a smirk.

“Just let them spoil her, that’s what grandparents, aunts, and uncles do. It’s only one night, she’ll be back to broccoli tomorrow.” Mulder rationalized, making his short partner huff and nod, his hand making contact with their son again, the comforting feeling of his heels nudging the top of Scully’s bump making him grin.

“Plus, they’re letting her soak up the undivided attention for a few more days.” He pointed out, nudging her along so they could catch up, their lengthy pause noticed by the three of them as Monica began to sneak her disposable camera out of her purse, instantly shoving it back in when the couple began walking casually again.

“Catch up slow pokes!” John taunted, clearly all for Mulder’s cover story of trying to get Scully walking to move things along, also partially enthralled by making his colleague grumble at the taunt. 

“Oh, how  _ are _ you feeling, love?” Maggie questioned tenderly as they finally closed the gap between them, Emily now bored with the conversation, finding her Aunty Monica’s arms to be held in, shoving her gnawed churro into the patient woman’s mouth. 

Scully sighed as her mother softly rubbed her arm, her other hand pressing beneath her stomach to feel the engaged head that she had been complaining about over the phone just days prior when she had called to confirm these plans.

“Well, how did you feel when you were nine months along?” Scully chuckled, making Maggie nod in understanding as they all ventured on, glancing over at Mulder to give him a wink, linking her arm around her daughter’s waist in order to give him his moment to get everything ready.

John nudged his occupied girlfriend who was busy trying not to choke on pieces of churro while juggling their goddaughter, swiftly grabbing the camera from her purse as Mulder nodded at the respective house to light up their once dark house with lights. 

They watched as icicles lit up with a glowing beam, making Dana turn and gasp at the display, the regality of it all making her nearly well up.

“Look mama!” She could hear her daughter gasp, wriggling out of her Aunt’s grasp, dashing towards Scully who carefully held her hands out to brace herself from her barreling daughter. With a slight grunt she lifted her four and half year old into her arms, the little girl wrapping her legs around her bump to the best of her ability.

“Dana…” She could hear her mother protesting at the action, but she just brushed her concern away, feeling Emily gaze at the mansion’s display while resting her head on her mother’s shoulder. The both of them found themselves transfixed in the lights, their awe in it directly passed down from one Scully to the next.

“Hey, Scully.” She could hear her partner mutter, tapping her shoulder for her to turn and see his nervously meek smile beaming in her direction, the snap of a camera catching her off guard as Mulder grinned.

“I couldn’t figure out how to do this in the perfect way, but then I realized that doesn’t matter, because we find a way to make our own perfect.” He began, his tone wavering as it fought the cracking that was threatening.

“Dana Scully, at the time I didn’t know that you walking into that dirty FBI basement was the best thing that would ever happen to me. Your wit, your brain, your heart, they are all things that make you the best person that I have gotten the privilege to work with, parent with, and most importantly, love with all my heart. I think what we have built is pretty amazing, and although some things happened in a bit of an unorthodox order, I’d say that it’s our own little bubble of perfect bliss.” He stammered, tears gathering in both of their eyes as they stared at one another.

Mulder slowly lunged down onto one knee and slipped out a velvet box, revealing a silver ring with a bright ruby incrusted with diamonds around it.

The sight of the jewelry caused Emily to pop up in Scully’s arms, her bright eyes going wide with the general shock of what was happening. Mulder had spoken with Emily, letting her know what was going to happen, but her brain was paced like a locomotive, as all four year olds’ were, and the sight of the ring that he had showed her caused her excitement to peak.

“Dana Scully, will you marry me?” 

The air hung for a moment as tears began to openly flow down Scully’s cheeks, her hormones and exhaustion getting the better of her as she realized what was truly happening. Emily wasted no time hastily wiping her sticky hands atop of her mother’s cheeks to clear her tears, just as Scully did when she needed some comfort.

“Mama! Say yes! Ooh please! Say yes!” She exclaimed, her tiny voice making Scully chuckle through her tears nodding vigorously at her partner, barely managing a ‘yes’ while crying.

Mulder shot up and off of his knees to jog towards her, slipping the ring onto her finger before leaning in to kiss her, Emily’s arms wrapping around the both of them to squeeze them closer, even the baby finding a way to insert himself with some celebratory jabs.

Monica snapped more photos while weeping, a hand clutching Maggie’s, who was now openly crying at the sight of her only living daughter getting engaged. 

Mulder softly cupped Scully’s cheek as she pulled away, his finger brushing against her soft skin, bumping his forehead onto hers for a moment. They lingered in their own little bliss until Maggie’s sobbing became loud enough to be heard from where they were supposed to be watching.

Scully pulled away to face her little family, chuckling through her stunned, hormone induced tears. Her acknowledgement of their presence finally allowed the three of them to dash over, both Maggie and Monica enveloping Scully into a monstrous embrace, her mother peppering her face with overjoyed kisses, while Monica held onto her tightly.

John promptly embraced Mulder with a firm pat on his back, Emily now perched on her father’s arm, proudly hanging on to him while everyone passed around their congratulations.

“Now all that is left is to have this baby.” Maggie grinned, but the settling air caused the group to glance at Scully who inhaled shakily and chuckled.

“Yeah, so I think your cover story actually did it’s job, you’ll be getting your baby a lot sooner than you were expecting.”

  
  
  


…

  
  
  


Mulder winced at the sight of Scully’s  _ expensive _ engagement coated in a layer of blood and amniotic fluid as she sat up and against the wall of their bathroom, their son’s head seated comfortably between her splayed thighs and bath towels. 

Monica knelt between her knees while both Mulder and Maggie took their respective spots on either side of her, John gratefully occupying Emily in the lobby with his phone raised to the highest volume in case they needed to reach him. His original job was to pull the car around, but that had been scrapped when the redheaded agent had called out that there was a head trying to come out and into her leggings while gathering last minute items for her bag.

“I’m glad you asked me to marry you before all this-! Because right now I’m in no mood!” Scully bit off as both Maggie and Mulder listened to Monica’s instructions to pull her shivering legs back.

“I’m sorry- it’ll be done soon and you are free to rescind your agreement.” He apologized, removing her beanie from her head in order to run his fingers through her hair to try and comfort her in some way shape, or form. She only grumbled in response as he pressed a kiss onto her bent knee, watching as she groaned painfully with both her fiancé and mother’s hands painfully clutched in her own.

“Jesus, Scully! He’s right there!” He encouraged as shoulders appeared, the width causing her hips to rise from the towel that she was placed upon, but with a gentle look from her mother to focus, she managed to calm down.

Mulder pushed her blue sweater past her stomach in order to salvage her favorite material, watching their son expel into the world with a hearty cry.

He could feel the ring digging into his palm, her grip slightly releasing as Monica lifted him up and onto her stomach while Maggie swiftly spread a warm and ready towel across her chest to move him onto.

Their minds had drifted from what they believed to be a monumental moment downstairs, the parents now sobbing and gushing over the new baby.

“Hi William.” Scully whispered, brushing her palm over his wet head, not minding the ruin that was happening to the newest piece of jewelry that she donned. Her life was messy, fighting monsters, raising children, living fully, this wasn’t the last mess that her ring would be facing.

Moments later Scully found herself on the toilet with two onlookers, and one fiancé by her side, watching the baby squirm aimlessly in her arms after disconnecting him from the rubbery cord that linked them together.

Once Scully expelled something that looked pretty close to X File evidence into the small bucket placed inside the toilet, Mulder was helping her on top of the duvet which was layered in a protective absorbent pad, layering her with blankets and heating pads.

Emily was eventually brought upstairs, and was intercepted by a proud and awaiting grandma, walking her towards her father who carefully held her from a safe distance, knowing her hands were far from clean and how vulnerable their son was to the flu.

“Mama…” She frowned sadly, instantly disliking the sight of her mother holding another baby in her arms, causing the newly appointed, for the second time, Aunty Monica to swoop in and gather the hearty boy into her arms, allowing Mulder to place their eldest onto the bed.

Emily happily curled under her mother’s arm and nestled warmly into the fabric of the blanket, her hand mindlessly rubbing up and down the side of Scully’s deflating stomach while her other thumb moved to find it’s way into her mouth, abruptly intercepted by Scully who couldn’t afford to have a sick four year old and newborn.

“Let’s just look, at brother William…?” She suggested, motioning Mulder towards the bed, his arms now full with their son who was contently settled. With a wary nod she looked over at the ruddy newborn who seemed to be too small and too pink to be Emily’s brother that she had been waiting for.

  
  


With a genuine promise to think about how she felt about William, Emily found herself glued to her exhausted mother, the baby now feeding hungrily as the small group busied themselves around the apartment, Mulder now reentering with two slices of the ordered pizza on a plate, along with a massive glass of water.

“Here.” He grinned, crawling next to his occupied fiancé, poking the tip of the pizza into her mouth with a smirk, much to his expectation she nearly bit his entire hand off at the rate she finished her first slice.

“Still thinking about rescinding that proposal?” He joked, glancing at her now washed hands and changed clothes, the ring glistening just as it did when he presented it to her. Their luck that these two monumental life events would be sandwiched together on the same days with their entire family present. 

“Nah, I think I’ll keep you around. As long as you feed me pizza like this.” She winked, yawning tiredly as the four of them sunk into their chaotic, messy bliss that was this new chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!! If you have any thoughts or comments feel free to leave them!!:)


	23. Day 23: Leap of Faith

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 23 Prompt: Sweater

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> continuation of days 14&17

Stella silently pulled her knitted sweater over herself, taking steadying breaths in the mirror. Christmas at the Scully’s always seemed to daunt her despite their welcoming demeanor, laced with a trying level of tolerance. They were trying, which was more than she could say about her own mother, but it still knotted her stomach up at the thought of traveling over to San Diego in order to spend the holidays with Bill,Tara, and their son; Dana’s older brother giving her a run for her money.

“So who’s the husband and who’s the wife?” He had joked upon hearing about their engagement through the phone, the blonde grateful that she wasn’t on camera as she rolled her eyes at his clear ignorance.

Scully chastised him over the phone, but she still felt a pit of dread forming as they anticipated their next announcement. The hotel room was nicer than what she was used to, figuring that she’d pamper her fiancé for this lengthy visit.

“It’ll be okay.” She felt Dana whisper, wrapping her arms around her waist from behind, feeling her strain to reach up on her toes to lean her chin against her shoulder. Dana could feel the tension in the blonde’s muscles, they had been present for months as she anxiously watched her like a hawk.

She figured this would be the case, especially as Scully’s ninth week came and passed, the marker keeping Stella up at night, simply watching the redhead breathe, her hand lingering down on her flat abdomen as a way to safeguard it from the dangers of uncertainty.

They had made it, and with a shaking exhale Scully had healthily carried up to her twelfth week, the perfect and customary time to start sharing with others. They waited however, the redhead sensing the uneasiness of sharing the news, from shouting it from the rooftops quite yet. 

Following their loss, she couldn’t bear the thought of Dana having to tell her mother, she saw the pain in her eyes as she called, and it nearly broke her all over again. However, this go around her fiancé seemed calmer, ready to tell her family as they gracefully landed into her fourth month.

“I know.” She muttered, her hands finding Dana’s to try and brush out of her embrace, but she slowly turned the blonde around and reached onto her toes once more, both of them donned in red and maroon knitted sweaters. Stella sighed and linked her arms around her partner’s neck, breathing softly as she tried to keep her emotions at bay.

“But…” Dana hinted, raising her eyebrow as she coaxed her fiancé’s chin up, pressing her forehead against hers until she could feel Stella’s breathing become less strained, evening out against her own.

“It feels too soon. It’s just- telling people, it makes it real, and I- I just don’t want to see you hurt.” She cried, her emotions now betraying her, blaming it on the recent row of hormone regulating birth control that she had begun using to try and her her system back on track, leaving her in puddles of tears almost as much as her expecting partner did.

“Stella, I’m nervous too. The doctor said they look healthy, I’m healthy and that we should be okay to tell people.” Dana carefully reminded, wiping the blonde’s cheeks with the knuckle of her pointer finger, the frightened look in Stella’s eyes slightly fading.

“I was healthy too…” She trailed off, shaking her head before brushing the thought down, feeling incredibly guilty for bringing up such a topic an hour before they were expected to be merry and bright in Bill’s living room.

“Sorry, never mind.” She whimpered, but Scully just shook her head and wrapped her arms tightly around the blonde who relinquished herself into the comforting feeling of Dana’s embrace.

“We don’t have to tell them tonight. If you feel more comfortable sharing this in a few weeks then we can.” Dana offered, her voice holding no ounce of annoyance that Stella was expecting. She just shook her head and led her pregnant partner over towards the bed, sitting on the edge while pulling her between her legs.

“No, we can. You want to share this news with them and I want to be able to support you through that. Plus I forgot to get Bill a present and I figured this would be enough.” Stella sniffled, trying her hardest to lighten the air, but Dana simply cupped her cheek with a tender hand, rubbing her thumb up and down her smooth skin.

“Stella, what happened last year, it was horrible, and I never want that to happen to you ever again, but I have no more control over it than you do. So I can’t let you carry around this heavy weight that you were responsible for any pain that losing our baby caused. It was my choice to tell my mom, and mine to call her up and update her, you had nothing to do with that.” Dana tried to beat into Stella’s brain, feeling the warm tears wash over her fingers that were still lingering on her face.

“It’s so scary, and we lost that naive bliss this time around, but we just have to have faith. Like I said before, we are in it together, we’re a team, and I’ll be right here beside you to take these big steps.” Dana vowed, knowing her wife would never ask her to refrain from telling her family the good news, her stubbornness too dense for a request like that.

“I can’t imagine what you went through, and my heart hurts when I think about it, but let’s just take it day by day? Tonight, we are going to eat Tara’s delicious food that you love, you get to snark at my brother, and cuddle with Matthew because my mom said he’s toddling now. We tell them and then come back. Is that something that you want to do?” Dana suggested, dabbing Stella’s eyes with a tissue to salvage her makeup that thankfully hadn’t begun to run.

“That sounds lovely.” Stella finally breathed, pulling Scully down to plant a firm one on her lips, before ducking down to place another one on the slight swell in her middle.

“Alright, let’s get going, I need to get my teasing in before I go mad.” 

  
  


…

  
  


Dana had been correct, and Stella was picking hungrily at the plates of appetizers that Tara had set out for the family, her stomach still in knots as she anticipated their big announcement. Bill had tried to converse with the blonde, but was met with only an icy eye roll, fueled by her need to focus on the positives of this situation.

“Ready? We’re exchanging gifts now.” Dana whispered as she entered the kitchen, grabbing Stella’s hand, the blonde feeling how clammy it was in her own, taking in to account that her fiancé was nervous too.

“Yeah, I’m ready.” She grinned, leaning in to kiss Scully’s blowdried floof of her bang, allowing her to lead her out and into the living room. As the two women settled Dana passed their wrapped package over to Maggie, who sat comfortably with Matthew cuddled in her lap, urging the baby to help her tear the paper away.

Stella felt her head nearly going dizzy as she took an eternity to tear it open, her hands finally coming into contact with the embroidered sweater that Dana had made.

_ Proud Grandma of:  _

_ Baby Matthew & Baby Gibson-Scully _

Stella held her breath and felt Dana’s hand clutch her’s with an incredible force as Maggie glanced up at the women and gasped, holding the sweater in her trembling hands.

“Are you two…?” She stammered, Dana nodding slowly before pointing her free hand towards her stomach, her eyes welling up with tears of anticipation and relief.

“Dana, you’re pregnant?” Maggie cried, nearly tossing Matthew into Tara’s lap before lunging towards her daughter, embracing her with all of her might, Stella’s heart warming as she watched her fiancé burst into tears.

“Yeah, I’m pregnant.” She finally wept, both Bill and Tara brushing off their own shock as they shuffled out of their seats to congratulate them.

“Oh my God- there’s a baby in there, oh sweetheart!” Maggie cried back, leaning down to kiss her daughter’s middle, finally turning her attention towards Stella who was now beaming at the thankfully positive reactions.

“Oh Stella, I’m so happy for you.” Maggie wept, leaning in to hug her daughter in law, the older woman’s embrace so comforting to Stella who hung on for an extra moment. She could feel her mother in law’s tears as she kissed her cheek out of the blue, touched at how overjoyed she was for her.

“Thank you Maggie.” She beamed, waiting another moment as both Bill and Tara stopped crowding Dana, her sister in law leaning in to embrace Stella, along with Bill who just grinned and embraced her as well.

“I’m happy for you both.” He offered, their release allowing Dana to nearly sink into Stella’s arms, the blonde kissing her temple before everyone seemed to settle once more, the joy thick in the air.

It didn’t heal the lingering worry and uncertainty that Stella still carried with her, she figured nothing would until their baby was safely placed in their arms. It did help however, to know that she had family to support them, to lean on and love if they needed it, and that was the greatest relief to her internal burden.

She exhaled for the first time that night, her hand coming to rest over Dana’s barely protruding abdomen, where the faint signs of life began to flutter against her hand, barely noticeable to those who weren’t paying attention, but Stella always was.

“This is the best Christmas Present ever.” Maggie finally sighed as she relaxed into her chair, making Stella chuckle at the comment and lean forward on the sofa.

“Good, because I didn’t get Bill anything.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!! Please leave any thoughts or comments if you have any:)


	24. Day 24: Strawberry Blonde

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 24 Prompt: Red

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by drjean_milburn's tweet!! I cannot believe this is the penultimate chapter, thank you all for reading!!

Despite the boxes and boxes of hair dye that Dana Scully had purchased over the years to sport her signature vibrant hue of her hair, she had always sprouted a muted, mild shade of blondish red that her daughter had begun to inherit as she grew.

Scully had stumbled upon the little girl who was once known as Emily Sim, turned Emily Roberta Scully when she was only a mere three years old, her golden strands like sunlight dancing off of her head. However, as she grew both mother and daughter noticed the soft reddening of her hair, the pair elated at the slow shift towards matching shades of hair. 

Emily adored her mother, their brief stint of fostering, temporary custody, and every other precaution proving to be successful, leaving the little girl enamored with the woman who fought with everything in her to bring her into her home. The thought of her hair changing color on it’s own to slowly match  _ the _ Dana Scully, being the best case scenario.

Emily noticed that Dana loved her just as much as all of the other mommies loved their daughters, regardless of the fact that she knew Dana had acquired her, and that she hadn’t come from her tummy, like all of her other friends explained when she asked when they had been chosen by their respective mommies. She had been puzzled at first, but upon brief explanations by her patient and worried mother, she had been put to ease.

She still looked like her mommy, and everything else that she noticed from all of the other pairings seemed to add up, and she never worried for her mother’s love.

Until now.

Mulder and Scully both lay flat on their stomachs, glancing under their newest purchase, a king sized bed and bed frame, their four year old huddled beneath it, tucked into the corner between both walls, also flat on her stomach.

“You have to crawl under there, you’re clearly the only one who fits.” Mulder frowned, making Scully sigh as she kicked her heels off from the party, not caring about what happened to her blush dress or navy blazer. 

“Emily, baby what’s going on?” Scully grunted as she slid farther and farther beneath the bed, until Mulder could no longer reach out and grab her extended foot that trailed behind her. Only a few rogue whimpers coming from their daughter who was tucked in the corner.

“I- don’t- want- to- talk- to- you-!” She sobbed, Scully noticing the way she buried her eyes into her chubby wrists, similarly to the way she used to throw the occasional tantrum, but her mother could tell that this wasn’t an outburst due to spilled cookies, early bedtimes, or spinach at dinner, her daughter was upset and she couldn’t pinpoint why she was so angry.

A deep breath was taken by Scully before taking a different approach.

“Okay, you don’t have to. But can you at least come out from underneath the bed for me please?” She bartered, but her voice barely reached over the sounds of her wails. 

Another deep breath.

She stretched her arm out and gingerly tapped a finger onto her wrist, waiting a beat until she finally glanced up at her mother and nodded, allowing herself to follow the patient woman out from under the dusty bed, Scully making a mental note to vacuum better.

Mulder instantly held his hands out for his wife to grip onto, helping her to her feet while Emily climbed out with ease, the both of them dusty, making their toddler cough, her face blotchy from her tears. Her lungs shook as she struggled to breathe, still incredibly upset from what had happened outside at the Christmas Eve gathering.

Scully had battled Mulder on whether or not they should’ve told Emily about their newest addition that would be joining the family in late May, but he had insisted that she was too young to fully understand what was happening, and that she’d be elated. However that was far from what happened upon their announcement, sending her into a fit of hysterical sobs, tucked underneath the bed.

Scully crouched down to her daughter’s height and brushed the strawberry locks off of her sticky cheeks, careful not to smother her with affection or needy fingers while she was feeling so fragile in the moment.

“Mama is sorry that you are feeling so sad right now.” She frowned, waiting a beat as Emily shuddered once more, her little chest shaking with each breath. Mulder carefully fell into the background, both parents knowing that Emily went at her own pace, still quite upset.

“Can we practice our gentle breaths?” Scully suggested, watching Emily nod reluctantly and shudder out a shaking breath, calming down enough to finally make eye contact with her mother who just patiently waited for her to find her timing.

“Do you feel better?” She questioned after noticing her breathing returning to a slightly calmer state, but the toddler just frowned and shook her head at her again.

“Why don’t you like me!” She blurted out abruptly, the comment taking her aback, unsure how to even reply to a question like that from her toddler.

“What? Emily of course we like you.” Scully gasped, placing her hand on her daughter’s cheek, the comment causing Mulder to crouch behind her, hearing the urgency in both of their voices. “We love you.” Scully nearly cried.

“Then why are you returning me?!” Her cries nearly howls as she tried to scramble away, her words splitting Scully’s already delicate heart into two clean halves. 

“If you get a new baby, I go back! I thought you liked me, mama! I like you so much! I’ll be good!”

Holy hell.

Scully wasted no time instantly scooping her petite daughter off of the floor and into her lap with a secure thud, the both of them perched on the edge of the bed, wrapping her arms around her until the tiny girl was completely engulfed.

“Emily baby, your dad and I love you so much.” Was all Scully could manage through her own tears as their little girl sobbed heavily into her chest, tiny fingers clutching onto her blazer for dear life as if someone were going to show up with a suitcase and pry her out of her mother’s arms.

Flashing a worried glance over at Mulder, he promptly joined them and rubbed a comforting hand over the back of her head, cupping it softly to try and pitch in soothing her.

“We are not giving you back, you aren’t going anywhere.” Scully laid out, her words sitting in the silence momentarily before Emily seemed to calm down, her sobs less urgent against Scully’s pale pink dress, the wet spot on it now sticking to her skin from her tears.

“The new baby is going to be your little brother, so you both get to live here together.” Mulder pointed out while Scully rocked her softly, trying to bat the hair out of her face, but they stuck to her tear lathered cheeks which were flushed from the rosy outburst.

“But when Abby H got a brother she couldn’t stay with her mommy a-and had to sleep at her grandma’s house. I don’t want to stay with grandma- her house smells like balloons!” Emily began working herself up all over again, but Scully just shook her head and hugged her tighter, kissing her forehead to try and calm her down again.

“Remember when we talked about how sometimes babies live inside of mommies’ tummies?” Scully began to explain, tilting her head up to face hers, the little girl nodding as she rested her cheek against the familiar feeling of Scully’s blazer, one that she had rocked her daughter to sleep in many a nights after having no time to change after returning home.

“Well right now your brother is inside my tummy like we talked about. He’s super tiny right now, like a little lime.” Scully smiled, the image making Emily flash a momentary smile before resting her cheek back where it was familiar.

“He’s going to grow bigger and bigger until he’s the size of your dolly. Then he has to come out of mommy.” Scully explained, keeping it as mild as possible for her daughter who just listened through her post sobbing hiccups.

“And when that happens mommy is going to have to stay in the hospital, and daddy is going to have to come with me, so grandma is going to watch you. But she’ll probably come here, so you don’t have to go anywhere.” Scully explained carefully, Emily’s expression mild enough for her to feel confident in her explanation.

“But what is most important, is that mama and daddy love you so much, and that we are never going to give you back to anyone.” She whispered carefully, her thumb brushing mindlessly up and down the rosy peaks of her cheek.

“Do you know that mama and daddy love you?” Scully questioned nervously, the little girl warmly content in her mother’s arms, not wanting to move a muscle, nodding against the fabric of her dress.

“Yes, mama.”

Another deep breath.

“Good, that’s the most important thing to remember, that we love you so so much.” She breathed calmly, Mulder reaching in to press a kiss onto her nose, followed by a prompt one against her cheek.

“Daddy is going to go and get you some water, just sit with mommy and practice your gentle breaths that you’re doing so well right now.” Mulder winked towards the little girl, ruffling her hair before giving Scully a knowing nod, vanishing out of the room to retrieve her spill proof cup, along with her mother’s large jug that the doctor had mandated she drink every day twice.

They sat in stillness as the little girl recovered from her outburst, her crying paired with her general excitement for Christmas wearing her out faster than her normal schedule. 

Scully exhaled and sat back onto the pillows, careful not to kick any of the purses off of the bed as she stretched out her legs, pulling Emily comfortably into her arms to try and see if she’d consider a nap.

Only sniffling filled the room, followed by a faint croak.

“I love you mama. I’m sorry.” She frowned, clearly feeling somewhat ashamed for crying like that in front of them, making the redheaded agent sit up and turn her so she was facing her tiny expression.

“I love you too. But, Emily you can always cry with mama, or talk with mama when you feel sad, or mad, you don’t have to feel bad about it.” Scully urged, her words instilling themselves into the tiny toddler who nodded back at her.

“Okay mama.”

“Okay baby.”

Mulder shuffled back inside with his promised cups, passing the spill proof one to the little girl who eagerly thanked him and sucked it down from the rubber straw, the sound of her breathing like music to Scully’s ears, carefully tucking a stray piece of her matching strawberry locks behind her delicate ear while she drank.

“Mm, I love you.” She chirped once more, her tone now lighter as she released the tension of their conversation out into the universe, back to her loving, free spirited self that had zero cares in the world.

“We love you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!! If you want please leave some love, comments, or feedback!:)


	25. Day 25: The Most Precious

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 25 Prompt: Presents

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Final Continuation of Days 14, 17, and 23  
> This one is dedicated to msgilliana and lenathomally, the best ficmas partners you could ever ask for!  
> Merry Christmas:)  
> Trigger Warning: Mention of miscarriage

Stella felt her breathing hitch as a warm hand came in contact with her cheek, gently rousing her from her sleep. Her eyes flew open to meet the tired, blue irises that stared back at her, a glimmer of mischief hinting in them. Her hand instinctively found a way under the fluffy down comforter, holding her breath until it made contact with her wife’s enlarged stomach, waiting for a feeling of prodding, kicking, or movement.

However, it was met with the feeling of tight muscles twitching beneath her hand, making her blood run cold.

“Dana, are you alright?” She instantly blurted, her worry spiking exponentially as she pushed herself into a sitting position, her eyes slowly adjusting to the twinkling Christmas lights that her wife had insisted on hanging as the Christmas season began. The halls were decked, presents wrapped, and the family was due to be over promptly at an early seven in the morning.

“Stella, I didn’t want to worry you earlier, but I think…I think it’s getting to be that time.” Dana found herself grinning with partial excitement and nervousness, allowing the blonde to help sit her up nervously against the headboard, a hand running over her maroon pajama top, her grey sleep pants covered in Santa hats and puppies playing happily with yarn and tinsel, in Stella’s eyes she was a stunning view.

However, she couldn’t focus on the breathtaking image that was her wife, her worry peaking as the reality of the situation began to sink in. 

_ Until she was in her arms… _

That milestone was the last one that they had yet to reach, each one passing smoothly and with ease, but the blonde still had yet to allow herself the sweet relief of completely letting go of that worry. First it was the dreaded nine week marker that she hadn’t been able to reach herself, then the trusty twelve, and eventually fourteen, sharing in the news with her surrogate family. Twenty, thirty, forty, and two days, leaving her anxiously waiting for her little girl to be safely placed into her arms.

She had begun to heal, speaking with those who could help her in order to find some of the joy that was truly in this time of their lives. She had been elated to find out the gender, their daughter appearing on the screen at the scan, causing her to burst into tears of relief and excitement as her heartbeat pulsated loudly.

She allowed herself to purchase outfits around the sixth month of gestation, figuring that it would be wise to start preparing for the little life that they’d be responsible for. It scared her the most, the thought of having to make a ‘walk of shame’ back to the store, arms full of items in need of returning, but she worked past it, her hand linked in Dana’s as they both slowly perused the aisles.

She slowly allowed the joy in.

However, there she sat, her tiny wife breathing consciously while tilting her head back onto the headboard, snapping her back into the final moment of all of this. Her hand carefully slid into Dana’s that was clutching onto the comforter, carefully cradling it in her own, nuzzling her cheek onto her wife’s shoulder.

Carefully brushing her thumb up and down the back of her hand, Stella could feel the way Dana’s veins protruded, her grip unbelievably tight for what she was letting on. “Hey, you’re doing very well.” Stella offered, resting her hand over their daughter who seemed to be just as uncomfortable in her ever confining space.

Scully exhaled softly and rested her head onto Stella's, her muscles releasing under the blonde’s touch, allowing her to breathe easier. Her worry coursed through her veins, carefully sitting up to look her wife in the eyes, noticing the deep bags underneath them. She knew her, and even after Stella insisted that she wake her if she felt the beginnings of her labor while they were sleeping, she knew that Scully waited it out until she truly needed her.

“How long have you been doing this on your own?” Stella questioned carefully, her hand now carefully rubbing the sore spots of Scully’s stomach, the motion allowing her to relax as she dropped her eyes guiltily onto her lap.

“Just a little while after you fell asleep, my back had been hurting after dinner, but nothing I couldn’t handle.” She shrugged, their digital clock reading that it was nearly midnight, and that they had been asleep for a little over three hours.

Three hours of what she had just witnessed, all by herself.

“Dana, I told you to wake me. I know you wanted to do things low key, but you shouldn’t have to do this alone. I know how stubborn you are, but I’m asking you to let me help you with this.” Stella frowned, planting a kiss onto her smaller wife’s shoulder before glancing up at her tired expression.

“I didn’t want to worry you until I absolutely needed you. I can do this part- I could do that part on my own.” She exhaled, shifting so that her back was pressing against Stella’s body, allowing the blonde to instinctively wrap her arms around her and press her lips into her cheek while thinking about a coherent answer to that statement.

“Dana, don’t worry about me tonight. Like I said, let me do the worrying.” She urged, the comment making Dana chuckle and relax further.

“You already have done the worrying for the both of us.” She remarked, instantly regretting it as it left her lips, feeling the slight slack in her wife’s elbows that were wrapped around her.

“Stella I’m sorry,” she instantly breathed, turning to face the woman who just shook her head back at her, “I didn’t mean- I just, I’m sorry.” Scully began to stammer, unsure of what to say to try and repair that comment, tears welling up in her eyes.

Pushing herself out of her embrace, she struggled as her exhaustion hazed brain fought to find a way to right what she had said. As she stammered she felt two arms carefully snake their way around her shaking frame, her wife’s breathing allowing her own to slide in time with hers.

“I know you didn’t mean to hurt me. I forgive you.” Stella breathed, her words mild as she held her wife, feeling the beginnings of her nervous tears budding her tired eyes, sinking further into Stella’s embrace.

She felt the pressure that sat on Dana’s shoulders, it was a hard responsibility to bear to be the one bringing a new life into the world after a loss, and she wanted to do it right, whatever that meant.

“But, Dana stop worrying, tell me what you need me to do and I am here to do it.” Stella urged, her cheek now resting against the soft strands of Dana’s silky, hormone grown hair.

“Fine, I think I can do that.”

  
  
  


…

  
  


Forty minutes later Stella managed to find a way to get herself pried away from her wife in order to get the front door opened for Maggie, who Dana at the last minute insisted come. Stella had rang her at a quarter til midnight, and after hearing the trembling in her beloved daughter in law’s voice, the older woman fled down to their home.

Stella could barely find the steadiness in her voice to update her mother in law on the status of her daughter, the intensity of her surroundings choking her up on the inside. Maggie swiftly shed her snow dusted coat and gloves, revealing the pajamas that she had driven in, studying Stella, her eyes scanning how her hands trembled, eyes wide and alert, her normally tamed curls tied hastily into a knot on top of her head.

“Stella, I know it’s scary to have a baby after everything you two have gone through, believe me, but just trust me, babies come like this all the time.” Maggie reminded, her hand reaching down to the blonde’s to squeeze for a moment before she was leading her back to the bedroom where Scully resided.

“Mom…” Stella heard her wife breathe in relief as she knelt on her side of the bed, her head resting atop her arms that were perched on the mattress. Maggie smiled and slid beside her daughter, nuzzling a kiss onto her temple before placing a steady hand on between her shoulder blades.

“I’m here, Dana, both Stella and I are here.” She smiled, her voice steady and sure of herself and them, that with teamwork, this would be a breeze.

At the mention of the blonde, Scully was reaching her clammy hand out to Stella, who instantly slid in front of her, as if her sole purpose was to comfort her shaking wife. She could hear the soft whimpers into the misty skin of her arms, already clamming up.

Stella breathed and ran her free hand through her red tendrils that hung in her eyes, brushing them out of the way before massaging her scalp just the way she knew Dana liked it.

“Mom…” Scully eventually exhaled, her voice allowing her to croak out a question after what felt like mere seconds, the older woman giving her daughter the undivided attention that she deserved.

“How fast did Bill come?” She groaned, the mention of Dana’s eldest brother the last thing that Stella wanted crossing her mind on this important night, but she knew that this information was always valuable, curiosity getting the best of you when carrying something so delicate as a life.

“Both Bill and Charlie were fast, so incredibly fast that I barely got a chance to figure out what was happening, and I know it doesn’t make sense, because it should get easier with each one, but it was days with you and your sister.” Maggie shrugged, the anecdote doing little to help soothe her daughter who seemed agitated in the dark corner of the room.

“I think I was in early labor all week- mmm.” Dana began, the tightening of her hand in Stella’s telling her to abandon the story and focus on the important task at hand, which was scooting to the edge of the bed to allow Dana to wrap her arms comfortably around her waist.

“Back pain.” Stella simply shrugged to Maggie, rubbing the heels of her hands up and down her back while she clung to her.

“Stel- it feels horrendous, I didn’t think it would get this bad this fast.” Dana admitted out of the blue, the comment causing her wife to frown and place a lingering kiss onto her head, unsure of what to say in order to bring her a shred of comfort.

Dana had said all the right things. Hell, ever since they had met she noticed the way the quippy redhead articulated her thoughts in a way that left Stella speechless. When Stella sat sobbing on their toilet on that fateful night, Dana sat patiently on the tank of the toilet whispering exactly what Stella needed to hear, feeling so incredibly safe in a moment that she feared would break her.

How she wished she could be that articulate, well spoken person for Dana. Her poor wife who had supported and loved her with such a fierce fervor as the both of them healed, offering up her very body when they discussed that they wanted to try again, and even through that experience, held her hand when she felt the ugly shred of doubt rear its ugly head.

“You can do it love. You’re so strong.” Was what she could offer, rubbing her arms up and down with a deliberate touch, melting her into the palm of her hand as she exhaled with it, sitting up straighter.

“Stella, if you’re okay in here, I’m going to go and get the kit out and ready, and get some water boiling to sterilize. Are your washcloths and towels still in the hall closet?” Maggie whispered, the blonde nodding gratefully at the older woman who made herself busy while Stella slipped off of the bed and beside Dana who quietly rested while her body allowed it.

“How are you feeling? Is it really bad?” Stella questioned nervously, her hands finding Dana’s cheeks which were burning up beneath her Christmas pajamas that she was still clad in.

“It feels like she’s sitting between my knees. I can’t…I can’t do this.” The redhead found herself admitting, her words catching Stella by surprise as she watched her wife sink from her rigid position, back onto her heels, tears instantly welling up in her petrified blue irises.

“What are you talking about? You’re doing marvelous already!” Stella cried, placing a palm against her clammy cheek, feeling her wife finally allow herself to surrender in her presence, opening the floodgates. 

“I- I can’t do it because I’m afraid of messing this up! I don’t want you to be scared- I don’t want her to be born into a stressful environment- I, I  _ need _ her to be healthy and safe! I can’t do it Stella, I can’t!” Scully now sobbed, her partner wasting no time promptly scooping the tiny woman into her arms, as if her embrace would protect, heal, and comfort every woe she had just expressed.

“We got a second chance and I don’t want to screw this up!” Dana cried from within Stella’s embrace, the taller woman pursing her lips to gain control of her own emotions as they both sat in a weeping ball of vulnerability for that moment.

“Dana you could never mess this up.” Stella insisted, almost offended that she’d even suggest something like that after safely carrying their baby to term.

“You said it yourself, what happened to us was just a horrible horrible twist of random fate. We can’t control what happened then, and we can only control up to a certain point with her.” Stella began, sniffling back what she could feel falling from her eyes and onto her cheeks, shocked that she had managed to find the words.

“Your mom is here, and has given birth to a whole litter of you Scully children, and I am here with you every step of the way. No matter what.” She urged into her ear, carefully running her hand up and down the contracting muscles of her stomach.

“Okay?”

“Okay.”

  
  


…

Stella could only hold her breath as the heart stopping moment came into fruition. It seemed like Dana seemed to be leaning towards the fast and furious side of childbirth, versus the long, drawn out parts that everyone seemed to dread.

They had moved, the three of them perched in the master bedroom, Scully’s internal instinct telling her to stay away from open, spacious spaces, feeling her instinctual motions of her body to guide her safely nestled between Stella’s parted legs on the edge of their spacious bed.

Maggie wasted little time dragging a chair in front of her groaning daughter who was doing everything in her power to keep this baby from dropping onto the hardwood floors in front of her.

“Mom-! Please help me!” Was all Scully could manage to wail in the moment, her calm demeanor slipping as Stella did everything possible in her power to try and maintain it. From back rubs, to hand squeezing, to mindful breathing exercises that they both had practiced, but Dana was having none of it as the time came for their daughter to make her long awaited debut.

“I’m here, Stella has you. Hold onto her.” Maggie reminded, watching as she began to unconsciously bring her granddaughter into the world, Scully’s body doing what it needed to do to bring forth this baby. Listening to the sound of her wife’s petrified groans, Stella nervously crossed an arm over her wife’s chest, allowing her to slide more comfortably into her lap.

“Good job, sweetheart, I saw her for a second.” The older woman reported as Dana dug her lacquered toes into the tops of Maggie’s thighs. With the mention of their daughter, Stella found herself perking up from her focus on Dana, her heart rate spiking with both anxiety and excitement.

Like a brick wall, her gratitude for her wife slapped her in the face. Witnessing one of her most selfless acts in the flesh and in person, making her eyes instantly well up as she softly reached down to kiss her burning red cheek, her skin slick with sweat.

“I can’t do it Stella! Please!” Scully shrieked, snapping her back into her awe-struck reality, her nails digging into her palms painfully, her gasps panicking as she struggled to continue.

“Dana…”

“Make it stop, please! I’m sorry, I can’t!” Her sobs now hysterical wails as she fought to turn to face Stella with Maggie’s help, the older woman’s heart rate now increasing as her daughter began to flip out.

Without hesitation Stella pulled Dana close, nearly forgetting that there was a baby wanting to be born, only aware that her wife needed some extra love to make it through the next moment. She felt her dig her face into the crook of her neck, arms flung around her neck as Maggie clung onto her kneeling frame until she was sure of Stella’s grip.

“You are incredible, Dana. I’m right here, I have you and I won’t let go.” She vowed, noticing how Maggie simply ducked onto the bed in order to keep an eye on how things were going. Dana just nodded in acknowledgement, shifting her hips back and forth, unknowingly bringing the baby down.

“But let’s get her out so we can hold her, and so that you can feel better.” She suggested, feeling the massive tightening that fit through Dana’s uterus like a clenching wave, knotting against her own stomach.

“Big push.” She urged as the redhead finally looked up and nodded, painfully groaning into Stella’s neck, her grip unbelievable.

Stella winced as Dana began to hastily whimper upon the emergence of the tiny baby’s head, her urgent exhales telling her that it wouldn’t be long until their worlds drastically changed before their very eyes.

“Stella…!” Was all Scully could manage, the blonde cupping the back of her head until the whimpering calmed down, indicating the massive gush that soaked the mat.

“Her head is out, baby! Oh gosh! She’s beautiful!” Maggie exclaimed from the foot of the bed, tears thick in her throat as she carefully cleared her lungs with the syringe bulb that sat untouched from the kit.

“She’s almost here, Dana. I love you so much.” Was all Stella could manage, whispering into her ear before her body seized uncontrollably again, pushing the baby out with all of her might. Stella held onto her, secreting every ounce of comfort from her own body into Scully’s figuring that she could do that much while her wife struggling to bring their child into the world.

“Please! Please just come out of me!” Dana begged, finally expelling their little girl with one hearty grunt into the blonde’s hair. The shock of what felt like instantaneous relief left Dana stunned and gasping as she collapsed into Stella’s arms.

The blonde eagerly took her and held her close as she wheezed out a struggled exhale, allowing Stella to shift her in the process, onto her lap to get a better view of the squirming baby that she could feel grazing her knees.

“You did it, baby! She’s here! Deep breaths!” Stella both exclaimed and reminded as she helped Dana get comfortable enough in her arms, holding her wife as if she was the most precious cargo on this planet. She tended to her gingerly, peeling her sticky hair off of her cheeks, kissing their flushed complexion before bumping her nose against hers.

Maggie was sobbing, but the blonde had yet to lay eyes on the little baby that had just shot out of Dana’s body.

The mewling infant was instantly placed onto Dana’s chest, and upon the sight of blonde curls on her matted head, Stella couldn’t help but burst into a plethora of tears, her chest shaking with emotion.

“Is she okay? Is she healthy?” Scully demanded as she caught her breath, her eyes fallen shut from exhaustion as she instinctively held onto the wailing baby in her arms. 

“She’s perfect in every way!” Maggie cried, her words convincing an exhausted Dana into opening her eyes on the alert, wide eyed baby who was flinching on her now bare chest and deflating belly.

“You did it, you brought here here.” Was all Stella could sob, hanging on to the two most precious humans that she was lucky enough to claim.

How they had hoped, and wished, and prayed for this moment. On the days that they were tempted to give up, they pictured something very similar to this very moment, of pure joy and bliss to try and help the pure heartbreak that they had faced.

“You’re a mommy, Stella!” Dana sobbed as she began to regain her composure, her words sending her wife into a fit of sobs as she reached over to stroke the baby’s cheek. Her fingers and hands shook as they moved from the familiar terrain of Scully’s body, down to the uncharted territory of a newborn baby.

“We wished for you so hard.” Was all Stella could manage as Maggie tied off the cord, cutting it with ease before the both of them helped Dana into a more comfortable position, still tucked in Stella’s arms.

“We did, and we’re so happy that you’re here and safe.” Scully breathed, glancing up at Stella before planting a tender kiss onto her lips while the baby squirmed on Scully’s soft skin.

The reality of it all hit both women like a ton of bricks, their tears shed were filled with joy, relief, and gratitude as their biggest gift was tucked warmly in Dana’s arms.

  
  
  


…

  
  


“Take her. She can bond with you too.” Scully had urged as Stella replaced her body with a mountain of pillows, her movements slow and delicate as she placed a tender kiss onto her wife’s sweaty temple. 

Once she was sure Dana was secured Stella slowly began to unbutton the top of her pajama shirt, peeling it off until she was only clad in her bra, scooping the naked baby girl off of Dana’s chest and against her own. It was like electricity shot through her as her soft skin came in contact with her own.

Without much warning Stella burst into a fit of shaking tears, the realization of motherhood hitting her. Her chest shook as she sobbed, the overwhelming relief of the past nine months too much for her to truly take in.

Reaching down she placed a kiss onto her daughter’s matted hair, noticing how it curled towards the edges just like Dana’s, their similarities swelling her heart ten times past it’s normal size. Her fingers ran over the tiny expanse of her body, landing on ten perfect little toes.

“It feels like we’d never be this happy again.” She choked out as Scully finally snuggled against the blonde’s arm, her comment causing Dana to reach over and kiss her shoulder, a finger reaching over to tilt her wife’s chin in her direction so she could properly plant one on her lips.

“I love you, more than I ever imagined I’d be able to. Thank you for our incredible baby.” Stella sobbed against Dana’s parted lips, dragging them up and onto her nose before pulling away.

“I love you so much. Thank you for everything, I truly wouldn’t have made it without you.” 

Both mothers leaned in, enamored by the little girl who seemed so incredibly tangible, encircling her with the love of ever fibre of their being. What felt like ages of heartache, heartbreak, and loss was followed by the shining light at the end of the tunnel.

Their daughter.

Both women never thought that they’d be able to say that this was their life, especially given the events of their past year. It seemed like true happiness was out of the cards for them. 

But there they were, their miracle tucked between the both of them, a true sign of the Christmas magic that seemed to make anything possible.

Maybe one day Stella would try again, but in the moment she felt no disconnect, no need to prove any sentiments with biology or genetics, this baby was  _ their _ daughter, loved equally and abundantly by both women.

“Merry Christmas Stella.” Dana smirked while wrapping her arms around her wife’s bicep, leaning her head onto her shoulder again.

“Merry Christmas Dana.”

“Merry Christmas, and Happy Birthday, sweet baby.” Her words dancing over the content infant, who was safely wrapped  _ in their arms _ .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You are at the end of ficmas! Truly the BIGGEST thank you to everyone who read, edited, created, brainstormed, commented, tweeted, and everything in between!! It has been SO SO appreciated. Thank you for reading, and if you feel inclined, leave a thought or two if you liked it:) Merry Christmas!


End file.
